Columpio
by Karla 'Mione
Summary: Un amor se da entre dos personas, ya que, cuando intentas hacerlo sola, ves cuán difícil es... y cuán penoso también. Todo lo que acarrea el amar en silencio. Advertencia: Spoilers. Capítulo 11. Algo de mí... se va muriendo.
1. Nada importa

Bueno, antes que nada deseo decirles que este es mi primer fic ^^ y estoy un pelín nerviosa. Este fic va dedicado a una persona especial y una gran amiga: Mep, ya que sin ella este trabajo no estuviera aquí, y, en el mejor de los casos, hubiera sido dejado a futuro (muy, muy a futuro). ¡Lean sus fics! Son relindos.  
  
Aclaración: El título , Columpio, hace referencia al verbo (acción), mas no al sustantivo (sujeto); es decir, que me refiero a Columpio como mecer, no lo digo directamente en la historia, hago uso de sinónimos. Y la palabra en sí, pues se debe al sentir de ella, pues siente que es mecida, inestable, pero agradable; donde sólo se logra con ayuda de alguien, pues sola es más difícil, que es lo que ella hace.  
  
Bueno, eso es todo, sólo queda que lo lean, espero lo disfruten. ^^  
  
Capítulo 1 : Nada importa.  
  
Mi mirada seguía atentamente a mis zapatos balancearse . "Adelante, atrás. Adelante, atrás" Mis manos aferradas al que hice de mi asiento, irguiéndome, logrando con esto que mi cabeza se encogiera en mis hombros, y que mi cuerpo se incline hacia delante, levemente; teniendo, así, una buena perspectiva de mis zapatos con sólo agachar la cabeza.  
  
Tarareaba en mi mente una canción, al compás del movimiento de mis zapatos. "Mis zapatos" Jamás los había visto con tal atención como en aquel momento. "Negros, de cuero, sin pasador... con una correa, mmm... algo gastados, sí..." Pensando en banalidades, sin más nada que hacer; es lo que uno hace cuando está así: tranquilo, en paz, sereno.  
  
- ¿Sabes? - dijo una voz que provenía de mi derecha. Una voz que no perturbó mi tranquilidad, sino que, antagónicamente, la vigorizó. Levanto mi mirada lentamente, de mis zapatos hacia mi hablante. - Cho viene hoy. - termina, mirándome; con una sonrisa naciendo en sus labios y los ojos fulgurando cierto anhelo, cierto deseo, cierto cariño... ¿esperanza, quizás? De estar con ella toda la vida; y luego fija, nuevamente, su mirada al firmamento.  
  
Le miro ya directamente, cuando sus ojos no son míos, y le veo, así, pensante, cuasi-sonriente, anhelante. El hecho de ver dibujado en sus rostro una sonrisa, hace que, casi por acto reflejo, se dibuje en mí una también. Confirmo, como ya tantas veces, que le quiere; le quiere tanto, le quiere con el alma. ¿Cómo lo sé? Sólo hace falta mirarlo, el sólo hecho de hablar de ella hace que sus ojos chisporroteen ternura, que sus labios curven una sonrisa, que se pierda en sus pensamientos que, de seguro, son de ella, son por ella, son para ella; le miras y ves como se relame ante el hecho de verla, de tenerla cerca, que no importa si la puedes ver en las noches o en las tardes, verla nuevamente es, para él, una gran alegría. Tenerla cerca y disfrutar de su calor, puedo ver, es uno de sus más grandes deseos; y que ella le quiera, justo como él le quiere, es pues sueño hecho realidad cada vez que la ve.  
  
Hace que sus pies, antes estirados, se crucen uno encima del otro, y entrelaza sus manos en su regazo, meciéndose adelante y atrás, como mis zapatos antes. Le miro y no puedo evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada. Y es que, verle ahí, disfrutando de la idea de verla nuevamente, tal cual un niño pequeño ante la expectativa de que tendrá, luego, un dulce para él solito; hace que me sienta feliz, que no me importe nada, sólo verle ahí, con esa actitud infantil, que sólo muestra ante mí.  
  
¿Qué no le quiero? ¡No, no, Merlín! ¡Claro que lo quiero! ¡Y no imaginan cuánto! Es sólo que no importa si su felicidad es por ella, no importa si yo no hago nacer esas emociones en él, no importa que sus ojos jamás titilen así por mí; no importa, eso no importa. Lo que importa es estar junto a él, así, en confianza; lo que importa es que muestre a ese niño que lleva dentro, sólo a mí; lo que importa es verlo feliz, así, sonriendo como sólo él sabe hacerlo, y contagiándome su sonrisa, como nunca nadie ha logrado. En conclusión: lo que importa no es ser el motivo de su felicidad, sino que sea feliz, sea cual fuere la fuente. Porque ¿eso sienten los amigos, no? Se supone que son felices si el otro lo es ¿no? Se supone que deben sentirse bien por ellos ¿no? Entonces... ¿por qué me duele así? ¿por qué tiene que dolerme así? Si me duele tanto ¿eso significa que no soy su amiga?  
  
"No, eso es imposible", me auto-respondo. Porque yo soy su amiga, lo soy, ¡lo soy! ¿o no? ¡No! Yo soy su amiga, yo soy la que lo conozco más que a nada ni a nadie, yo soy la única que nota su tristeza o amargura cuando intenta, fervientemente, ocultarlo; yo soy la que le tiende los brazos en todo momento, expectante de su llegada, atenta a su sentir; a mí fue a quien recurrió cuando rompió, momentáneamente, su relación con Cho; yo soy la que sabe cuidar de él, en los momentos de abatimiento, de soledad; yo soy... sólo eso... y nada más.  
  
Sí, soy su amiga, y no me duele, claro que no me duele ¿Porqué habría? Yo le quiero, he aprendido a verle como amigo, y, si no fuera así, si le quisiera como algo más, pues de todos modos debo regocijarme con su felicidad. Porque... ¡Oh, Merlín! Sólo mírenlo, ahí, con la mirada perdida, queriéndola tanto que hasta yo lo siento, siento el calor de ese sentimiento que irradia para con ella. Siento su deseo crecer a medida que pasa el tiempo, aquella expectación que sólo encuentras, quizás, en enamorados. Cómo no estar feliz si me permite ver ese lado tierno y sutil que hay en él; cómo no serlo si esta él a mi lado, confiándome cosas que a nadie más le narró; cómo no ser feliz si tengo su atención, sus palabras, su presencia; porque está ahí, a mi lado, hablándome, él, ¡¡sólo a mí!! ¡Cómo no ser feliz con eso! ¡¡Merlín!! Si alguien me hubiera dicho hace un año que me encontraría conversando tan en confianza con aquel chico: no me lo creería, ¡claro que no! ¡Yo! Cuya vida social es un bodrio. Yo, que escapo de todas y cada una de las miradas de los chicos, sea cual fuere. Yo, que si alguien se ha fijado en mí, es porque las más bonitas, populares, amables, ya tienen amigos y no les dejan serlo a ellos. Yo, que puedo pasar un día entero sin decir una palabra y nadie se percataría. ¡Yo, Merlín. Yo! Yo estoy aquí, con él, beneficiándome de su sonrisa, de su compañía, de su atención. Yo, debo ser la más feliz... y lo soy, ¡claro que lo soy!  
  
Mi nariz hace cierto sonido chirriante, como el que hacemos cuando lloramos, cuando tratamos bruscamente de atrapar el aire que no podemos atrapar al llorar. Pero que bien se siente, al menos por unos momentos, engañarse así, decirse que no duele, que todo estará bien, que no hay porque preocuparse; que bien se siente, olvidar por unos momentos aquel dolor permanente y jurar seguir adelante a pesar de lo que afrontes. Aferrarse tanto a ese pensamiento, de seguridad, de falso bienestar; tanto, tanto que hasta te lo empiezas a creer, y piensas que no hay porque llorar; al menos por unos fugaces instantes, convencerme a mí misma que he aprendido a verle como amigo, y a quererle como tal, así que no me duele, o al menos eso me repito incontables veces, para que así, quizá, pueda lograr engañar a mi cerebro.  
  
Pero no es verdad. ¡Oh, no! Claro que no lo es. Duele, y mucho; duele tanto que a veces se te escapa un gemido; duele tanto que te retuerces por ello; duele tanto que te tienes que ir acostumbrando al dolor; duele tanto que ese sufrimiento ya forma parte de ti; duele tanto que ya no duele tanto, ya no, porque aprendes a querer el dolor. Sadismo.  
  
Claro que duele. ¡Duele! Duele verle con ella, verle sonreírle, verle mirarle, ver como, cuando está con ella, tú no existes; ver es magia entre ellos, esa magia que tu no emanas, esa magia que tu no originas, esa magia que tanto anhelas y con la que sólo sueñas; utópico, a lo menos para mí .  
  
Con estos pensamientos, vuelvo mirada a mis zapatos, comenzando a balancearlos nuevamente, pero con la diferencia de que una sonrisa va aferrada a mi rostro, y con mi alma luchando por que ni una sola de las lagrimas que se revelan por salir, lo hagan.  
  
- ¿Vamos? - me dice él, pues el receso ya está a punto de culminar. Escasos 15 minutos que disfruto al máximo a su lado.  
  
Asiento con la cabeza aún gacha, ocultando mi abatir que, de seguro, se debe reflejar fielmente en mi rostro. Saltó de mi asiento, con ademán de seguirle, y él avanza unos cuantos pasos. Me quedo ahí, donde caí, sintiendo desesperación al no poder contener el llanto, siento como cada una de aquellas lagrimas luchan por salir, y están a punto de vencer. "No puedo" me digo. No puedo permitir que me vea llorar, no puedo permitir que lo sepa todo; simplemente, no puedo.  
  
Se detiene al notar que no lo he alcanzado aún, voltea el rostro hacia mí, con una expresión de intriga en su rostro.  
  
- ¿No vienes? - me pregunta, al notar mi demora. - ...¿Pasa algo? -añade, un tanto desconcertado, al verme ahí, sin intención alguna de moverme, y con mi rostro cubierto por algunos mechones que hago caer al mantener la cabeza inclinada; se gira un poco más.  
  
- ... se me adormeció la pierna. - digo, a la par que me cojo el muslo derecho, con una expresión en el rostro de dolor fingido; pero ni tanto, porque me duele, sí, pero no la pierna.  
  
Veo de reojo, pues no me atrevo aún a levantar la mirada, que se gira ya completamente sobre sus talones. "Oh-oh, viene hacia acá" pienso.  
  
- No te preocupes, ya se me pasa. Adelántate. - le digo, mientras levanto mi rostro, el cual lleva una sonrisa de lo más fingida. Odio ofrecerle una de esas a él, que fue quien casi me hizo olvidarlas, ya que mi vida estaba atestada de ellas; pero no me queda otro remedio.  
  
Veo que se detiene en sus pasos, meditando si hacerme caso o no. Pero no será suficiente esa excusa. Oh, no, claro que no. En ese momento maldije todo rastro de cortesía que pueda habitar en él, los cuales, en otro momento, me harían enamorarme, si es posible, aún más de él.  
  
- Luego te alcanzo corriendo. - le digo, ensanchando más mi sonrisa, la cual, a pesar de no usar esa máscara hace tiempo, pues, debo haberla utilizado tanto, tanto, que ya es inherente en mí.  
  
"Por favor, vete; por favor, vete" ruego en mi mente, fervorosamente.  
  
Lo veo dudar.  
  
"Vete, por favor, vete."  
  
Sonríe abiertamente y me dice:  
  
- Ya, te crees gran corredora. - En ese momento di las gracias por haberle contado mi experiencia atlética entre mis hermanos, la cual no fue ni eso, pues sólo gané porque todos ellos se habían salido del carril.  
  
- Soy la mejor. No lo dudes - le dije, aún con esa falsa sonrisa incrustada en mi rostro.  
  
- No demores. - me dice, al fin, aún sonriendo, desandando sus pasos, retomando su dirección: el aula de clases.  
  
Suspiro aliviada, pero mantengo mi posición de adolorida, no sea que cambié de opinión, o simplemente se gire para cerciorarse que estoy bien.  
  
Cuando le veo desaparecer de mi campo de visión, inhalo desesperadamente una bocanada de aire, bruscamente, aire, aire, mis pulmones ruegan por aire, aire que está en todas partes, pero que él me roba cuando está a mi lado. ¡Merlín! Hasta eso le doy, hasta el aire dejo de tomar por él, !Merlín, Merlín, Merlín! ¡¿Porqué he de quererlo así?!  
  
Exhalo bruscamente todo el aire que antes tomé, tan fuerte que se confunde con un gemido; tan fuerte que mis lagrimas caen, incontenibles ya; tan fuerte que caigo de rodillas al grass, con las manos cubriendo mi rostro; tan fuerte que mi alma se parte ahí mismo.  
  
Me balanceo de atrás hacia delante, con mis manos aferrándose fuertemente a mi rostro con las lágrimas ya al desborde, con los gemidos más audibles, con los pedacitos de mi alma cayendo al césped, siendo arremolinados por una ráfaga de viento; no hago ningún intento de recogerlos. ¿Ya para qué?, me digo, ¿ya para qué?  
  
¡Merlín, Merlín, Merlín! ¿Qué me hiciste, Harry? ¿Qué me hiciste? Destruiste hasta el último vestigio de orgullo, pudor o dignidad que quedaban en mí. Mírame aquí, hincada de rodillas, abatida, desconsolada... una paria de la sociedad, eso soy: ¡una paria de la sociedad! Donde solamente tú me das acogida. Siento cómo con cada lágrima se va un pedacito de mi corazón, llevándose en su camino, algunos recuerdos tuyos; tengo tantos, tantos, que es lo de menos.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
No puedo calmarme, ya no, ahora no. Llega un momento en el que se rompe tu compostura, la cordura, y das rienda suelta a ese mar de sentimientos que guardas dentro; llega un momento en que dejas salir todo el dolor que albergaste por demasiado tiempo, esa angustia que te carcome día a día, esas lágrimas que reprimes continuamente, esos suspiros que acaban por perderse con el silencio de tu alcoba; pero en ese momento desfogaba todo ello. Ya lo dejé salir, ya no lo podré parar. En vano trato de limpiar las lágrimas de mi rostro, me aprieto fuertemente el dorso de mi mano contra mis mejillas, furiosamente, como si ello ayudara a amortiguarlas. "No debo llorar, no debo llorar" me repito una y otra vez, sin dejar de mecerme en mí misma. No puede verme así, no puede; no puedo arruinarlo todo; no así, así no. Varias veces me he planteado decírselo todo, mandar todo al demonio y confesárselo... tantas veces... tantas. Pero no puedo, ¡no puedo! ¡¡¡no puedo!!! Tengo miedo de perderlo, tengo miedo de ver su rostro triste, compadeciéndome, maldiciéndose por haber sido tan tonto de no haberse dado cuenta antes... Me aterra la sola idea verle esquivándome, huyéndome... No, no, ¡no! Perderle, perder sus ojos, perder su sonrisa, perder su voz, perder sus brazos ¡No, no, no! No lo concibo, no concibo la vida sin él... sin él todo anda mal. No puedo. Me quedo relegada a callar, a morir en silencio... por él. Es callar o morir, porque es así, sin el no hay nada, después de él, queda el vacío. Pero, que irónico, de todas formas muero, de diferente manera, pero muero; poco a poco, lentamente, sin que él se percate, sin que él lo sepa jamás. A eso queda confinada mi vida, a un silencio mortal, un silencio doloroso, pero necesario, vital. De todas maneras muero, sí, pero puedo disfrutar aunque sea un pelín más de él, y no preocuparlo, que es lo importante, no darle otro pesar, que de esos ya tiene suficientes, y vaya que sí. Yo estuve ahí, para él, aún lo recuerdo, aún recuerdo la primera vez que...  
  
Una sonrisa se me dibuja en el rostro, y las lágrimas aminoraban su caudal , pero no desaparecían del todo.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------Flash Back------------- -------------------------------  
  
Un sonido demasiado perceptible me hizo dar cuenta de 2 cosas: Primero, que azotaba demasiado fuerte la puerta; segundo, que ya estaba desesperada y debía controlarme.  
  
- Dónde estás, dónde estás - murmuraba para mí, con un tono de exasperación en la voz.  
  
Otro sonoro ruido me hizo cerrar los ojos y regañarme mentalmente: debería tener más cuidado.  
  
Llevaba más de 15 minutos buscándolo, en cada salón, en cada lugar, por todas partes; y nada. Lo había notado, había visto rastros de tristeza en sus ojos, un destello de agonía interior. Lo sabía, ¡lo sabía! No estaba bien, ¡vaya que no! El era así, se escondía las cosas, recelaba sus sentires, sus males, se hacía el fuerte, pero no lo era ¡vaya que no! El era humano, Merlín; tenía sentimientos, tenía corazón., ¡que no pueden ver! Cómo no pueden notarlo, si sus ojos fulguraban dolor.  
  
¡Pum!  
  
Ya empezaba a perder el control de mis acciones, pero ¡tenía que encontrarlo! No soportaba verle así, con su sonrisa fingida, despreocupando a los demás con ella; pero a mí no me podía engañar, no señor. Como que me llamo Ginny Weasley.  
  
Cada puerta que abría era una esperanza nacida, cada puerta azotada, un quejar profundo.  
  
- ¿Dónde estás? ¿Dónde? - decía entre murmullos. - No huyas de mí, no de mí. -  
  
Giré la perilla, casi sin aliento, casi con desespero, casi con molestia; y estaba ahí, sentado en el alfeizar de la ventana, su cara hacia mí, los ojos muriendo, la sonrisa inexistente, las palabras utopías. Volteó su rostro lentamente hacia mí, como si el acto le costara un tremendo esfuerzo. Me quedé donde estaba, con la mano en la perilla, aún girada; con un paso a medio andar, dispuesta a salir, pues creí que, como es las otras veces, no estaría ahí. ¡Merlín, Merlín, que mal estaba! Ese no era Harry, ese no era mi Harry. Dónde está esa mirada, dónde; dónde ese fulgor que me hacía desfallecer, dónde; dónde esa sonrisa, dónde. No es él, no es él. Lo quiero devuelta, lo quiero y ya. Dónde está Cinthia, dónde. No me importa si son sus labios sobre los de él, lo que le hacen volver, no importa; no importa si son sus caricias los que lo despertarán, no importa; importa que venga ¡lo quiero devuelta! ¿Dónde está Harry, dónde?  
  
Su cara finalizaba su movimiento; ya tenía su vista fija en mí. "Voy, voy y la traigo", me decía en pensamientos; pero sentía que, si salía en ese momento, el no lo soportaría, no soportaría ni un segundo más así. La impotencia me embargaba; ese sentir de no saber qué hacer, pero de querer hacer todo, todo. Timorata, avanzo un paso, viéndole fijamente, esperando una señal, una que me diga si incomodo o si soy aceptada. Me quedo ahí, esperando una señal que parece nunca llegar, pero llega, y llega de una forma inconfundible, llega con más fuerza que un alarido; llega con más profundidad que un "pasa"; llega en forma de lágrima, de una lágrima incontenible, de una lágrima desgarradora, insondable, perturbadora; de una lágrima que anuncia que no es la única, que vienen más, pero que ella fue la primera en liberarse, la primera entre miles, miles y miles de lágrimas que vencieron el orgullo, el honor, el falso bienestar, el valor que en ese momento no servía de nada.  
  
Y no necesitó más, voy hacia él, con pasos apurados, casi corriendo, casi cayendo, y extiendo mis brazos un poco, para aprisionarlo en ellos, para retenerlo por siempre y para siempre. Y veo su rostro, en sus labios se delinea un gemido contenido, y las lágrimas salen a mares. Y llego a él con un sonido apagado, su cabeza golpeando mi hombro izquierdo, mis manos rodeándolo. Y siento cómo se le desgarra el alma, cómo se le escapa la vida con cada una de las lágrimas, como cada gemido, que se van volviendo cada vez más audibles, encierra un dolor indescriptible.  
  
Le extraña, lo sé, lo sé; lo supe desde siempre, desde que aconteció, lo sé; pero jamás creí que fuera tanto, jamás imaginé que fuera de esa magnitud. Que debe doler, lo sé, lo sé, pero igual choca verle así , destruirse poco a poco, casi imperceptiblemente.  
  
Entrelaza sus manos a mi cintura, un poco temeroso de si ello me incomode, pero eso no importa ahora, sólo hazlo Harry. Me empapa la túnica, mientras sigue en mi hombro derecho. No necesito hablarle, no ¿para qué? ¿Para hacerle recordar todas las cosas que vivieron juntos? Si las recuerda todas y cada una ¿Para decirle que todo pasará? Si nunca será igual, se tiene que superar, sí, pero no todo queda igual, siempre queda una huella, un recuerdo, ... una cicatriz. Le quería, sí que sí, más que eso, él le amaba, le amaba como hubiera amado a su padre, pues este era lo más cercano a uno. Su padrino, su amigo, su ayuda, su fortaleza y, ahora, su tristeza, el motivo de su llanto.  
  
Sus manos ya sujetadas fuertemente tras de mi espalda, mientras le mecía, levemente; su cara apoyada entre mi mentón y mi hombro izquierdo, con su frente casi en mi mejilla, con su cabello picándome en el rostro; su cabello un tanto más alborotados que lo usual, pues yo les había rozado dulcemente con mis labios, en casi besos, en casi caricias; su nariz estaba casi en mi cuello, y su respirar me hacía cosquillas. Esperaba que se calme, y le seguía meciendo, rozando mis manos a lo largo de sus brazos, en un acto reconfortante.  
  
Y espero, y espero, y espero. Tal cual le he esperado toda la vida, porque él es por quién soñaba, incluso antes de conocerle; él es, él es y no hay duda, es él. No hay nadie quien me haya mirado de esa forma, tan única; no hay nadie que tenga esos ojos, tan dulces; no hay nadie que me arrebate una sonrisa, tan imposiblemente que, no importa cuán abatida esté, o cuán adormilada o enfurecida, basta que él me sonría así, con esos labios y esos ojos cálidos que... ¡son irresistibles! Porque, él no sonríe sólo con los labios. No, no, él sonríe también con la mirada, sí, sí; esa mirada que te abriga, que te embriaga, esa mirada que... que ya no estaba ahí, se había ido, y había que recuperarla, y para eso, había que ayudarle.  
  
Y no es una molestia hacerlo. No, no, cómo va a serlo, si lo tengo en mis brazos, tal cual mis sueños, si se recuesta en mí, y rodea mi cintura con sus manos; no, no, que no es una molestia, sólo tienes que ser fuerte, fuerte para soportar su dolor, y valiente, valiente para acercarte y decirle: "¡eh, aquí estoy!". Porque es difícil, ¡vaya que lo es!, ya que, ¿qué si no es a ti a quien necesita? ¿qué si no sabe cómo decirte que esperaba a otra persona? Corres un riesgo, sí, pero lo corrí por él; y es que él me ha enseñado tantas cosas, como ésta, por ejemplo, ya que nunca me animaba a arriesgar, a jugármela, mas ahora sí, pero aún hay cosas que... están de antemano perdidas, que, aunque luches descarnadamente, no lograrás, cosas en las que es mejor retirarse, con dignidad, con resignación, cosas como él, como su amor, como su pasión; y eso, míralo tú, también me lo enseñó él, aunque, esta vez, sin saber.  
  
Siento como se va calmando, aún con pequeños hipitos, rezagos del llorar, pero ya sin las lagrimas inundándolo y sin esos gemidos que se me clavan muy dentro, pues duelen a fondo. Creo... creo que se ha quedado dormido, sí, lo confirmo pues no ha respondido al leve llamado que le hice.  
  
Sonrío, pues, verle dormido, es tan grato; y no sólo lo digo por su carita, tierna, con rastro de lágrimas en ellos, ni por su cabello, alborotado, contra mi cuello, no; lo digo porque así, al menos por un momento, unas cuantas horas, estará calmado, sin pensamientos o recuerdos que lo agobien, que lo sofoquen, que lo obliguen a odiarse, a odiar su vida. Y sonrío más, pues, siento, deseo y espero, con cada célula de mi cuerpo, que esta no sea la última vez que estaremos así, en confidencia, en desahogo, en ayuda. Quizás, y sólo quizás, habrá otro encuentro fortuito; y quizás, más remotamente, sea a mí a quien consuele esta vez. Sí, quizás, quizás...  
  
Hago que mi cuerpo actúe como palanca, levantándome despacito, haciendo que con esto él también se yerga, pero que no se despierte, aunque hace un mohín de lo más infantil, lo cual me logra hacer sonreír. Irónico; aún sin saberlo, aún casi inconsciente, me hace sonreír. Logro que desenlace sus manos de mi cintura, y, suavemente y lo empujo, esta vez con un poco más de fuerza, para que se apoye en la esquina de la ventana, y se quede sentado, o al menos, eso intenté, pues se desparrama contra el muro. Acomodo sus manos en su regazo y... me le quedo mirando.  
  
Simplemente eso: mirarlo ¿alguien me creería si dijera que con eso me conformo en la vida, con verle dormir? Risible, pero cierto. Y me percato de que está indefenso, ante mí, y de que sus labios pueden ser míos. Acerco mi rostro al de él, con sutileza, con una lentitud inmensurable, con gran expectación... y puedo verle tan cerca, tan cerca, que me detengo ahí, a unos centímetros de su rostro, su respirar llegando a mis labios, y su cicatriz más nítida que nunca. Esa cicatriz que, a la larga, es producto de todas y cada una de sus lágrimas, desde los Dursley, sus padres, su vida amenazada, hasta lo último, el motivo de hoy: la muerte de su padrino. Rozo mi nariz con la suya, delicadamente, pero con la suficiente suavidad como para provocarle un escozor en la suya, pues, cuando algo te roza así de suave, te pica ¿no es así? Su mohín no lo acaba por despertar y me quedo ahí, quieta... tomé su cabeza entre mis manos, y besé su frente, su cicatriz, su piel.  
  
No así, así no quiero; no quiero sólo tener sus labios contra los míos, ese no es el objetivo. Porque ¿qué es un beso? ¿Es, acaso, sólo el contacto de la piel contra la otra? ¿es acaso sólo percibido por los sentidos? No, no, claro que no, yo quiero vibrar, y que él lo haga también; yo quiero que sienta, que viva, que desee; yo quiero que me mire y lo haga con sus 5 sentidos bien activos, quiero erizar su piel con ese tacto, quiero acelerar su corazón. Estremecer su cuerpo, despertar su sentir. Que no me pidas esas reacciones a mí, pues sabe de sobra que las tendrá. Yo quiero que, cuando culmine ese beso, me mire y no se arrepienta, que no sea sólo un momento, que, si tuviera la oportunidad de retroceder el tiempo, lo repita otra vez, que no dude; que nunca se arrepienta.  
  
Me levanto, sigilosamente, me inclino hacia él y susurro un "buenas noches, Harry" a la vez que acaricio su mejilla. Empiezo a creer que su piel hace que la mía se adhiera a la suya. Camino despacito, sin hacer ruido, abro la puerta, me giro para mirarle otra vez y sonrío, pues el recuerdo de esta noche nadie me lo quitará, ni un Obliviate ni ella ni nadie.  
  
Cierro la puerta azotándola perceptiblemente. Y camino a paso normal hacia la sala común, hacia mi habitación, hacia mi cama, una cama en la que hoy no conciliaré el sueño, pues él estará en su lugar.  
  
Me encamino, pues, hacia mi destino ya dicho, sonriendo, no sólo porque sé que ese azotón de puerta le despertará, lo cual era mi objetivo, ya que debe ir también a su habitación; sino también porque sé, en lo más profundo de mi corazón, y en la zona más egoísta de mi alma, que sólo yo estuve hoy para él, no fue Cho, no fue Hermione ni Ron, sólo estuve yo... y no Cho.  
  
------------------------------------------ End of Flash Back --------------- -----------------------------  
  
Bueno ¿les agradó? Le pido que cualquier comentario, sugerencia, crítica, etc, me lo hagan saber mediante un review ¿si? Miren que me hace mucha ilusión.  
  
También dedico este fic a Marianne, que, aunque no lo sabe, influyó mucho en mí, y la admiro mucho (es una persona muy, muy culta).  
  
Adiós. Cuídense. Estudien. Sonrían.  
  
Se despide:  
  
Karla ('Mione) 


	2. Sólo entre nosotros

¡Holas! ¿Cómo están? Espero que todos muy bien. Ante todo mis más sinceras disculpas (Karla se arrodilla y hace plegarias), siento haber demorado tanto en subir este capítulo, pero... ¡soy demasiado perfeccionista en estos asuntos! Y, o no estaba inspirada, o no me convencía. Pero... pues, espero sea de su agrado este capítulo.  
  
Dedicado: Para Seven, por percatarse de un error en el fic. Gracias por dejarme un review precioso y explicativo. Gracias por analizar a detalle mi fic, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado, espero este no te defraude.  
  
Aclaración: El título se debe al trato existente entre Ginny y Harry, el afecto que existe, la confianza infinita que no se equipara con cualquier otra.  
  
¡Disfrútenlo!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sólo entre nosotros  
  
El aire se hace menos denso, empiezo a percibir los estímulos exteriores: la luz, el frío, el olor, etc., voy tomando conciencia de mi persona, de dónde estoy, de quién soy, de cómo estoy, de porqué estoy. Y eso, a su vez, me hace retomar el dolor, pero ya con el suficiente control en mí, como para contenerlo y dominarlo, así debe ser, así fue durante todo este tiempo y así seguirá durante mucho más. Las lágrimas se van aminorando y mi respiración no se ve obstruida por gemidos o pequeños hipos, los cuales siempre son consecuencia del llorar, o, a lo menos, de mi llorar. "Ya va. Ya va.", me repito mentalmente, como una orden de apaciguamiento para mi cerebro. Empiezo a tener el control, empiezo a fingir de nuevo, empiezo a callar mis emociones, empiezo a ser yo.  
  
- ¿Ginny? -  
  
Tum, tum. Tum, tum.  
  
Mi corazón retumba en mi pecho, haciéndome consciente de mis latires; con un pánico recorriéndome todo el cuerpo, de pies a cabeza.  
  
"Es él", pienso. Es él y arruiné todo, es él y sabrá todo, porque nada más hace falta verme, destrozada en el suelo, llorando a caudales, meciéndome en mí misma, pronunciando su nombre entre suspiros y gemidos, entre recuerdos y olvidos, entre dolores y alegrías; es él, es Harry... y ahora lo sabe todo.  
  
- Ginny ¿estás bien? -  
  
No era su voz, no era su voz; y siento como mi cuerpo va calmándose, y mi corazón deja de retumbar tan escandalosamente.  
  
- ¿Henry? - digo, pues es a él a quien veo en cuanto me giro a ver quién me llamaba.  
  
- Sí... ¿te encuentras bien..? - me pregunta, preocupado, mientras se acercaba cautelosamente - ...¿que sucede?-  
  
Ya con la cabeza más fría, y con los sentidos más despiertos, me percato de que no es Harry, pero el peligro aún era latente. No era Harry, pero era su compañero, Henry, no íntimos, pero compañeros al fin y al cabo. Y, podría decirle, oh sí, podría contarle y arruinarme totalmente, claro, siempre y cuando haya descifrado todo.  
  
- S-sí, sí... estoy bien... - me limpio las lagrimas con el dorso de la manga de mi túnica, raudamente, e intento sonreír -sólo me dio un calambre- me sujeto el muslo derecho.  
  
Noto en su rostro un gesto fugaz de incredulidad, pero fue rápido y casi imperceptible, ya que inmediatamente fue ocultado por uno de preocupación. Su esmerada educación no le permitía hacerme ver que no me creía, al fin y al cabo no era de su incumbencia.  
  
- ¿Aún te duele? - me pregunta, de una forma impecablemente cortés, pero fundiéndose a su vez, con una preocupación personal, que ni toda la educación recibida, ni todas las clases tomadas, logra ocultar.  
  
Me apresuro a negar con la cabeza, pero luego medito que es mejor fingir un poco. Habrá que hacerlo más creíble.  
  
-Un poco... sólo rezagos -  
  
Me toma del pie y comienza a darme pequeños giros en el talón, una especie de masaje.  
  
- N-no... no es necesario - le digo, mientras mis mejillas adquieren un tono carmesí y alargo mis manos, torpemente, en un intento por detenerlo, pero mis manos quedan suspendidas en el aire, pues él cesa todo contacto conmigo en cuanto hago ese gesto.  
  
1. Disculpa... no-no quise incomodarte - dice, mientras se aleja más de mí,  
algo sonrojado, creyendo que actuó mal.  
  
1. No... no eres tú, sólo... sólo estoy bien... de veras... no es necesario  
- le digo, tratando de apaciguarlo.  
  
1. Entonces... ¿te puedes levantar?-  
  
Asiento efusivamente y hago ademán de levantarme, pero lo hago bruscamente, y, en un lúcido segundo, recuerdo mi supuesta convalecencia y, para ser más creíble, opté fingir una ligera caída.  
  
- ¡Cuidado! - me dijo él, tratando de sostenerme antes de caer, pero fue demasiado tarde. No fue un gran golpe, ya que apenas me había erguido, pero retumbé en el pasto.- ¿Estás bien?-  
  
- Sí, sí, sólo. no calculé bien y. -  
  
- Aún estás mal. - me dijo, cortándome. - ¿Puedo... puedo ayudarte? - me preguntó, tratando de no sonar obstinado, creyendo que yo era algo... reacia con él.  
  
Asiento, como resignándome a recibir su ayuda. Y él pasa su brazo izquierdo enredador de mi cintura y toma mi brazo derecho, poniéndolo alrededor de su cuello.  
  
No dije nada, pero, inevitablemente, mis mejillas se tiñeron de un carmesí tenue, pero notorio; al percatarse de esto me dijo:  
  
- ¿Te. incomoda? -  
  
Negué con la cabeza, no pudiendo, aún, encontrar mi voz. No me incomodaba, es decir, en una forma de que me es detestable; sólo que. estábamos demasiado cerca, era casi un abrazo, por no afirmar que lo era.  
  
Ya erguidos (él fue quién me "ayudó" a hacerlo), comenzamos a caminar, hacia los pasillos que rodeaban el campo. Yo, fingiendo una cojera inexistente; él, un tanto nervioso, debido a la cercanía, quizás tampoco está acostumbrado, pensé. Bueno, después de todo, era un Ravenclaw, no un Hufflepuff; era alto, sí, mira que casi estaba colgada de él; y casi siempre podía llevar, en el rostro, ese gesto pensante, casi serio, casi meditabundo; pero, en estos momentos, sólo tenía la vista extrañamente atenta en el camino, y un tono rosa en sus mejillas que no puede ocultar. No puedo contenerme y suelto una pequeña risilla.  
  
- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? - me dice, aunque ya adivinaba por dónde se originaba mi risa.  
  
- Creo. - empiezo a decir, cortada por otra pequeña risilla. - .creo que el incómodo es otro.-  
  
Y su rostro ahora era realmente un rojo furioso. Reí, a sabiendas de que esto lo pondría más nervioso, pero es que no me pude contener. Y es que. su rostro reflejaba ahora. cierta. ternura, que daba ganas de apapucharlo en esos instantes.  
  
- Yo puedo seguir sola. - le dije, en un acto benevolente, para no causarle más penas. E hice un ademán de soltarme, pero él me asió más fuerte, sorprendiéndome.  
  
- No. no me incomodas, e-enserio. - pero su voz contrariaba sus palabras.  
  
- De veras, puedo sola, Henry; ya se me está pasando, además, ya me beneficié suficiente de ti, no quiero seguir aprovechándome. -  
  
- No, no, para nad. -  
  
- ¡¡Ginny!! - una voz nos hizo detenernos en seco, ya que aún avanzábamos, de a pocos, pero avanzábamos. Los 2 giramos, hacia el espacio que había entre ambos.  
  
Era Harry, venía agitado y rojo debido a la carrera que hizo.  
  
- Gin. (toma aire). Ginny. (otra bocanada de aire) ¿Dónde andabas? Te estuve esperando. (más aire) cuando vi que no regresabas, fui a buscarte y ya no estab.- de repente, detuvo sus palabras, dando una significativa mirada a los brazos de él en mi cintura, a mi brazo enredado en su cuello, a la cercanía que profesabamos.  
  
Nosotros, al darnos cuenta, giramos nuestras caras hacia ambos, logrando, con esto, quedar aún más cerca nuestros rostros. Intempestivamente los dos giramos nuestras cabezas a lados contrarios, algo sonrojados, pero, afortunadamente, recordé el mal que supuestamente me aquejaba: mi pierna. Y, nuevamente, lo único que atiné a hacer fue dejarme caer, claro que con más sutileza, pero tenía que hacerlo de todas formas, sino la farsa se vendría abajo; esta vez, dejando escapar un pequeño gemido.  
  
Me detuvo, nuevamente, entre sus brazos, reaccionando a tiempo.  
  
- ¿Aún te duele? - preguntó Henry, con una nota de clara preocupación en la voz y sus ojos fijamente en los míos, los cuales no estaban lejos, ya que estábamos cara a cara.  
  
- ¿Te duele? ¿Qué te duele? ¿¡De qué me he perdido!?- indagó Harry, esta última pregunta en un tono un tanto exasperado, con el ceño algo fruncido debido a la confusión y a que ninguno de los 2 le explicábamos algo.  
  
- Es su pierna - comenzó a explicar Henry, mientras que daba un pequeño empujón para arriba, logrando con esto sostenerme mejor entre sus brazos.- Tuvo un calambre, en esas condiciones me la encontré en el campo de Quidditch. Sola. - y esto último, pude notar, lo dijo en un tono de reproche, pero aún con su vista fija en mí.  
  
- ¿Calambre? ¿No me dijiste que era un leve adormecimiento? - dijo Harry, ya mirándome directamente, con un mohín de enfado gobernando su rostro.  
  
- E-eso era. en un comienzo, luego me dio un calambre. - contesté, con algo de temor, ya que no me agradaba que estuviera molesto conmigo, pero recapacité y me percaté, algo tardíamente, que yo no había hecho nada malo.- Harry, no pretenderás que adivine que mal voy a padecer, ¿no? Sólo pasó. Que lleve adivinación no quiere decir que haya aprendido algo en esa asignatura. - esto último lo dije con una sonrisa en mis labios, contagiándosela a ambos.  
  
- Bueno, bueno, entonces vamos, que llegamos tarde. - dijo Harry, haciendo un gesto con la mano, como quitándole importancia al asunto.  
  
No se enojaría conmigo, lo sabía, pues nunca lo ha hecho, no hasta ahora.  
  
Y, así, comenzamos a andar. Yo con Henry a mi izquierda, ayudándome a caminar, y Harry a mi derecha, con sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, un tanto meditabundo, mirándonos de reojo, demasiado serio.  
  
¿Celoso? No, no, mira que no. Sólo que no estaba acostumbrado a verme así, en tanta confianza con alguien que no sea él. Aunque, pensándolo bien. celoso, sí, pero celos de amistad; celoso de la confianza que le daba a Henry, en estos momentos; celoso de que mis brazos no sean de su exclusividad; celoso de no ser él quién me ayude; celoso ante el pensamiento de que recurrí al alguien más en pos de ayuda; celoso de que actuara como si no me diera cuenta, o, aún peor, como si no me importara. Y, estos pensamientos, algo locos, algo incoherentes, me llenaban de una alegría infinita, de un bienestar que se expandía en mí, a la par que daba rienda suelta a mis pensamientos.  
  
En eso, siento un chasquido a mi derecha, unas manos en mis piernas, empujándolas, derribándome hacia atrás, y otra en mi espalda, evitando, así, mi caída; me elevaba, me elevaba y, por reflejo, rodeé mis manos al cuello de la persona que me cargó. Tenía aún los ojos bastante abiertos, debido a la impresión, me miró y me dijo:  
  
- ¿Qué? De otra forma nunca íbamos a llegar, al paso que iban.- y, con esta última frase, dio a entender que fue una contestación al reclamo de Henry, le decía claramente: "no ayudaste mucho".  
  
No pude evitar sonreír, ya mi rostro ocultado entre la zona derecha de su cuello y su mentón. Era tan infantil, mira que. ponerse celoso de Henry,. mira que. pensar que me puede perder,. mira que. pensar que lo puedo dejar de querer.  
  
Cierro mis ojos, entregándome por completo a mis sentidos. Impregnándome de su aroma, que me adormece, sintiendo la piel de su cuello con algunas partes de mis manos que se asían a él. Los abro y noto, en el orificio que había el arco del cuello de Harry, que Henry me mira, un tanto serio, con el ceño levemente fruncido, con los ojos algo tristes.  
  
Le sonrío, y él, al percatarse de que ya noté su mirada, me devuelve una sonrisa, débil, y fija su vista en el camino, y fija sus pensamientos en acciones ocurridas, meditando, encajando, deduciendo. Y yo, demasiado abstraída por la cercanía de Harry, ni me daba cuenta. Sólo apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro, intentando dormirme, intentando que algo de su aroma se quede en mí.  
  
Y Henry, Harry lo sabe, no tiene la confianza que ambos tenemos, no tiene, ese afecto espontaneo entre nosotros... que siempre tenemos, que siempre tuvimos, como hace unos días... como...  
  
****************************************** Flash back ************************************  
  
Con un golpe seco aterricé los pies en la penúltima escalera de la gran escalera de la sala común. Mis bucles ondeando y una mirada indagadora hacia el entorno, mientras me empiñaba y volvía a posar los talones al suelo, moviéndome hacia atrás y delante, con un pesado libro tras de mí, entre mis manos.  
  
"Mmmm... ¿cuál elijo?", pensaba. Tenía la sala común toda ella a mi disposición. ¿La razón? Sábado, 6 de la mañana, con una visita a Hogsmeade a 4 horas; en conclusión: todos durmiendo, recargando las pilas que derrocharían en la visita a Hogsmeade. Ella no sería la excepción si no fuera por... Snape. Ese nombre resumía el porqué de su presencia en ese lugar, ese día, a esa hora y con ese libro. Pociones, no era que me fuera tan difícil, para nada, sólo que, tener tras de ti unos ojos austeros, pendientes del más mínimo error en la preparación de tu brebaje, soltando sonidos de desaprobación cada 2 segundos, pues... ¡era desesperante! Así que tenía que reforzar dicha materia, y qué mejor que teniendo la soledad de un amplio y cálido lugar, a una buena hora... con los ánimos puestos.  
  
"¡Ese!", exclamé, refiriéndome al sillón doble de enfrente de la chimenea, la cual ya estaba encendida. Me dirigí a este dando pequeños saltitos. Actitud sumamente infantil, lo sé, pero, no sé porqué (no me preguntéis), era mi forma de dar a conocer mi buen humor.  
  
Sentome en dicho lugar, crucé mis piernas sobre el sillón (un pasando por sobre la otra), formando, así, una canasta con ellas, donde puse mi libro. Solté un suspiro... bien... ¡Ánimo! O era eso o soportar a Snape dándome otra reprimenda; claro que también podía pedirle a Hermione ayuda, pero eso conllevaba a pasar toda la tarde y noche en la biblioteca, y, obviamente, no quería eso. Tenía planeado estudiar, hasta el desayuno y luego se iría a Hogsmeade; ya después le pediría ayuda a Hermione, en la noche, un par de horas en la biblioteca (era inevitable si hablábamos de ella) y listo.  
  
"Bien... ¡manos a la obra!", me sumergí en el libro.  
  
Pasaron a duras penas 30 minutos, cuando el retrato de la Dama gorda se abrió.  
  
"¿Quién podría?" me pregunté mentalmente, "¿Quién podría estar levantado tan temprano... hoy? ¡Y encima fuera! Que hace un frío glacial."  
  
Y le vi, con el cabello azabache un tanto desordenado y con pequeños restos de nieve; los ojos intensamente verdes y meditabundos, fijando la mirada al suelo.  
  
- ¿Harry? -  
  
Se volteó hacia mí, sorprendido de que alguien estuviera despierto a estas horas, pero más aún, cuando vio que ese alguien era yo.  
  
- ¿Ginny? - exclamó, aún sorprendido. Asentí con la cabeza. - ¿Qué haces aquí, hoy, a estas horas? -  
  
Levanté el libro de Pociones, por toda respuesta; y me entendió.  
  
- ¿Y tú? -  
  
Se alzó de hombros, quejumbroso y dijo, perezosamente:  
  
- Ahí... paseando -  
  
Le miré ceñuda, algo pasaba y no me lo quería decir. Alcé una ceja en señal de incredulidad. A lo que él hizo ademán de responderme pero se detuvo... y miró significativamente mi libro. Le entendí y enseguida hice a un lado el libro y palmeé la parte derecha de mi sillón, en señal de que se sentara.  
  
Vino, casi a saltitos (igual de infantil que yo), pero no se sentó, sino que se quedó parado frente a mí, mirando alternativamente mis piernas cruzadas y mis ojos. Le capté una vez más: hoy estaba sensible. Puse mis piernas en posición normal y él, al instante, se sentó en el suelo, replegando sus piernas a un lado, rodeando mis piernas con sus manos, y poniendo su cabeza en mi regazo, de costado, mirando al fuego crepitar.  
  
Yo le pasaba mis manos entre sus cabellos, en caricias que lo invitaban a contarme aquello que le preocupaba.  
  
- ¿Es... Cho? - me atreví a preguntar, pues él no se animaba a empezar y, pues, era fácil prever que estaba relacionado con ella, pues cuando sus estados de ánimo varían o se expresan intensamente (léase odio, tristeza, alegría) era debido a ella.  
  
- Uhumm - asintió, con un sonido extraño, a la par que lo hacía con la cabeza.  
  
- ¿Pelearon de nuevo? -  
  
- Uhumm - y se asía más fuerte de mis piernas.  
  
- ... van 3 veces durante este mes, ¿no? -  
  
- Uhumm - y soltó un suspiro.  
  
- ¿Y esta vez porqué? -  
  
Levantó su rostro de mi regazo para dar más énfasis a sus palabras, pero sin soltar sus brazos de entre mis piernas.  
  
- Quería... quería que pasara estas Navidades con ella... en casa de sus padres -  
  
Pude ver en su expresión un cierto temor ante tal idea, pero también nostalgia.  
  
- Hubieras aceptado. Sabes que mis padres no se molestarán, sólo explícales bien y entenderán -  
  
- Pero... ¡Gin! ¿Qué acaso tanto me detestas que no quieres pasar la Navidad conmigo?-  
  
- Sabes que no es por eso... - le digo, a la par que le doy un golpecito en el brazo y exclamo "tonto" - Sólo que así te evitarás problemas con ella. Complácela. Sólo quiere lo que es lógico: estar junto a su enamorado en Navidad. -  
  
Le veo fruncir el ceño, meditando.  
  
- Además, lo que pasa es que te da miedo estar con sus padres - y le doy en el blanco, ensancha sus ojos y la mirada preocupado, suelto una pequeña risita haciendo que se sonroje levemente - Lo sabía... no es tan malo Harry-  
  
- ¿Cómo que no? - se le escapa, a lo que se incrementa mi risa y su azoramiento.  
  
- ¡Bah! Sólo sonríeles y los tendrás en tus manos - logro mi objetivo: hacerle reír. Y nos pasamos unos minutos así, entre carcajadas.  
  
-En serio Harry - le digo, cuando ya nos calmamos - Además, no veas sólo el lado malo. Piensa en tú y Cho, juntos, en navidad... - y creo que resultó.  
  
Se vuelve a acurrucar en mi regazo, y yo a acariciarle su cabello.  
  
- Pero... no estaremos solos, estarán sus padres - al final hace un sonido de lo más chistoso, haciéndome entender lo poco que le agradaba la idea.  
  
- No es tan malo - le digo entre pequeñas risas - Mmmm... mira, ya sé: pregúntale a Cho qué le agrada a sus padres y hazles un presente - parece que resultó, pues ahora apoyaba su mentón en mi regazo y me miraba expectante, así que continué- Pero que no sea algo pomposo, porque sino creerán que los quieres sobornar. Y pórtate como un caballero... -  
  
- ¡Ehh!... que yo me porto como un caballero siempre - me dice, interrumpiéndome, saltando al acto.  
  
- Si tú lo dices... - dije, rodando los ojos, y una pequeña sonrisa se escapaba de mis labios.  
  
Frunció el ceño y me miró con cara traviesa... había cometido un error.  
  
En unos segundos ya me había atacado en mi punto débil: las cosquillas. Ya había resbalado del sillón y ahora estaba chorreada en la posición que él tenía antes: a los pies del sillón. Y él aún haciéndome cosquillas.  
  
- Jajajaja... Ya... ya... me rindo... me rindo... eres un caballero jajajaja... eres un caballero... -  
  
Al fin me soltó. Y, después de calmarme, le miré con rencor fingido.  
  
- Eso no es justo - le reclamo, sentándome correctamente y arreglando mi uniforme, pues estaba todo desaliñado. Él no hace más que mirarme con aire prepotente, y yo, con una actitud igual de infantil, le saco la lengua. Actuábamos tan infantilmente.  
  
- Bueno, entonces... - le digo, ya sentada correctamente en el sillón, pero él abajo, en la alfombra, mirando al fuego - ¿pasarás una estupenda navidad, eh? -  
  
Sólo asiente, no tan animado como esperaba.  
  
- ¿Y ahora qué? ¿No te gustó mi plan?- le digo, sentándome a su lado, en la alfombra.  
  
- No es eso - me dice, negando con la cabeza efusivamente. - Es sólo que... no pasaremos la Navidad juntos... - y sus ojos denotaban algo de nostalgia.  
  
- No seas tonto- le digo, luego de chascar la lengua.- No hay cuidado... - y me mira, para confirmar si estoy bien o no - Además, no te creas tan importante - y me alzo de hombros, pero agacho la cabeza, tratando en vano de ocultar mi rostro, porque él lo sabe leer a la perfección.  
  
Me levanta la cara con uno de sus dedos y ve mis ojos vidriosos.  
  
- Te quiero - me dice... y me derrite al instante, y mi mundo se detiene, y quiero que lo vuelva a decir mil veces más...  
  
- Y yo a ti Harry -y le ofresco una sonrisa a través de mis lágrimas que se escurren.  
  
- Gracias por ayudarme, siempre. - dice, mientras me atrapa en un abrazo reconfortante. - Gracias... por estar ahí cuando te necesito... -  
  
- No, gracias a ti por dejarme estarlo. - y mi rostro se hunde en su pecho, y mi alma arde de amor, y mis labios callan una palabra... un "te amo" que jamás proferirá.  
  
****************************** End of flash Back *******************************************  
  
¿Os gustó? Eso espero. Reitero mis disculpas, mil perdones por la demora, pero... creo que la inspiración se me fue... (¿o será algún chico?) (Mep agita la mano en el aire, tal cual Hermione ante una pregunta del profesor Snape) (¬¬ tú no digas nada Mep) (Mep recoge su mano, con cara triste).  
  
Bueno ¡Gracias por los reviews! ¡¡Y 12!! Fue más de lo que yo esperaba, en serio, sois tan lindos todos. He pensado en responderlos, pero... Veréis, no me agrada cuando leo un fic y tienden ocupar más espacio sus respuestas a los reviews, que el fic en sí; pero, por otro lado, me emociono mucho cuando responden un review mío... ¡Qué dilema! Miren, hagamos un trato: yo les debo mucho (los reviws, todos y cada uno de ellos) y sería ingrato no nombrarlos; pero, ya que no lo haré por este medio, os pediría por favor que dejen sus correos, así les enviaré una respuesta directamente a su cuenta ¿De acuerdo? (Claro, eso si queréis).  
  
Bien... espero dejen un review, deseo saber que tal les pareció este capítulo. No bajé de 8 páginas ¿eh? Por favor, les agradecería mucho vuestro review. He avanzado un capítulo ya (pero de muuuy a futuro), y tendré vacaciones (2 semanas... ¡que emoción!) y me trataré de avanzar lo más rápido que pueda ¿eh? Además, no les conté que mi hermana borró mi carpeta ¡__¡ con todos mis archivos y trabajos de todo 1 año. Pero bueno... ¡denme ánimos para actualizar más seguido! De veras que me ayudan mucho sus comentarios.  
  
Adiós. Cuídense. Estudien. Sonrían.  
  
Karla ('Mione) 


	3. ¡No puedes!

¡Holas! ¿Cómo están, lindas? (¿Hay algún hombre leyendo esto? No lo creo.) Pues espero que bien, ¡más que eso! Bueno... ¡Que he subido pronto este capítulo! Pero... ejem... (siempre esos odiosos "peros")... que son solo 4 hojas (en Word) (antes hacía 8 o 7). Al menos lo he subido pronto. Espero os guste, lo hice con mucho placer y sentir.  
  
Aclaraciones: El título de este capítulo se debe, esta vez, a una frase que repite Ginny sucesivamente. Cuando leáis sabréis porqué. (A mi parecer, encierra todo el sentir de ella, en esta escena, claro).  
  
¡¡Disfrutadlo!!  
  
Capítulo 3: No puedes.  
  
Sentada en el sofá de la sala común se encontraba ella, una señorita que poseía un color de ojos y cabellos algo enigmáticos; me explico: su cabello era de un color chocolate, pero, debido a ciertos rayitos naturales que poseía, hacían pensar que era más bien de un color dorado añejo... aunque siempre lacio, lacio; sus ojos eran indefinibles, a veces con un tono verde azul, a veces verde gris, pero siempre claros y cautivantes. Su tez era clara, clara, cual copo de nieve, cual marfil; y los rasgos del rostro siempre finos, bien delineados, cual retrato de pintor. Sentábase correctamente, espalda recta, piernas juntas, pero levemente girada hacia su derecha, sosteniendo en sus manos, muy correctamente, frente a su rostro, pero más bajo que la altura de sus ojos, un pequeño libro, forrado de un terciopelo rojo vino tinto; este acto hacía denotar la delicadeza de sus manos, bien cuidadas, no pintarrajeadas, al natural, pero hermosas, a simple vista denotaba la suavidad de estas. Se trataba de Melissa, mi mejor amiga.  
  
A sus pies, en la alfombra, me encontraba yo, con los pies reclinados hacia mi izquierda, las manos cruzadas y apoyadas en el regazo de ella, sobre estas apoyaba mi cabeza, levemente inclinada, en mis labios formábase una ligera sonrisa y mis ojitos atentos, muy atentos, expectantes ante las palabras de ella.  
  
- "...De repente sintió la mano de ella poco a poco escaparse de la suya, y sintió que aquella felicidad que momentos antes tenía se convertía en un sentimiento de pánico que le embriagaba el corazón. Y lanzó entonces sus brazos sobre el cuello de ella y la abrazó tan fuertemente como temiendo que sin darse cuenta ella pudiera de pronto escabullirse. Y entonces sintió como él ponía su cabeza en el hombro de ella; entre sus cabellos y lo sintió entonces suspirar su esencia, con unos de aquellos suspiros largos, atesorando cada momento de aquel abrazo tan esperado. Ya después de pasado un rato sin separarse, lo intentó, pero entonces él se agarró más fuertemente a ella como si en aquellos momentos su vida entera dependiera de aquel único abrazo. Como si importara más sus brazos sobre el otro que millones de cosas en este planeta. Y entonces sintió que mejor que luchar por separarse, se dejaba llevar; y se sintió a sí misma mejor que nunca antes en su vida, se sintió feliz por primera vez, todo estaría bien, todo, si él se mantenía a su lado. Y no sabia porque pero tenia el presentimiento de que así lo haría." -  
  
Para esta parte yo ya había dejado de apoyar mi mentón entre mis brazos, sino que ahora me erguía, ansiosa en cada palabra que pronunciaba, con los ojos enternecidos y escapándoseme un suspiro. Melissa cerró el libro produciendo un golpe seco y me miró enseguida. Yo comencé a palmotear frenéticamente, diciendo, agudamente, "bravo, bravo" provocando con ello carcajadas de ella. A lo que ella me siguió el juego y se inclinaba cortésmente en forma de agradecimiento para con su público, el cual era sólo yo.  
  
Prosiguió un pequeño ataque de risitas de parte de las dos. Ya calmadas ella me preguntó:  
  
- Ya, hablando en serio, ¿qué te pareció? -  
  
- ¡Fantástico! - dije yo, apenas dejándola terminar de preguntar, y, si es posible, irguiéndome más. - Me ha encantado, como todo lo que escribes, Melissa... ¡Oh! Fue tan hermoso... - y mis ojos se perdían en la habitación.  
  
- ¿En serio? - me dice, medio azorada. - Oh, soy la mejor, ¿qué le puedo hacer? - y pone su expresión de superioridad.  
  
- La humildad no te caracteriza ¿lo sabías? - le digo, en son de broma, mientras levantaba una ceja.  
  
Una pequeña ración de risitas volvió a gobernar.  
  
- En serio Melissa, escribes maravilloso... -  
  
- Ya - me dice, en medio de una sonrisa y azoramiento - mejor vamos fuera, que ya comenzó a llenarse la sala común. -  
  
- De acuerdo. -  
  
Y me levantaba junto con ella, para dirigirnos a las afueras del colegio, platicando durante el trayecto.  
  
- ¿Y qué más seguirá? ¿Se besarán?- le pregunto, con los ojos abiertos de par en par, expectante y dando palmaditas efusivas ante tal perspectiva.  
  
Ella ríe ante mi comportamiento, negando con la cabeza.  
  
- No tienes remedio, ¿lo sabías? Siempre serás así de inocente. -  
  
- No puedo evitarlo, ¡me encantan tus historias! - me explico, mientras salíamos ya por el retrato de la dama gorda.- Cuando me las lees, o las leo en caso de que no estés, me puedes transportar... a la escena de los hechos, puedo cerrar los ojos y transformarme en la protagonista, tener a mi enfrente a esa persona "ideal" y sentir... sentir las emociones que tú describes... sentir... mi mundo perfecto, porque él es perfecto, porque todo es perfecto. - para esta parte, ya había cerrado los ojos y caminábamos lento, muy lento.  
  
- Me alegra que mis relatos te transmitan aquello - me dice, haciéndome abrir los ojos para atenderla - pero deseo que, más que sólo un "sueño", sea una realidad para ti, te la mereces. Mereces ser la protagonista de ese mundo ideal que describo, mereces vivirlo.-  
  
Agacho la cabeza y la giro al frente, desdibujándose mi sonrisa. La realidad derrocando mis sueños y fantasías.  
  
- Estoy bien... estoy bien, en serio. - le respondo, pues sé a lo que se refiere y el mensaje intrínseco de sus palabras.  
  
Siento su mano rozando mi brazo, tratando de decirme "estoy aquí, contigo" , y le sonrío por toda respuesta.  
  
Si no fuera por ella, si no hubiera encontrado ese desahogo, no sé cómo estuviera a estas alturas. Me ayuda tanto, tanto, más de lo que imagina. Sólo... sólo con contarle mis cosas, aquellos sucesos que acontecen casi a diario, sólo con narrárselos me siento tan... bien. Ese bienestar proviene de sus ojos, comprensibles, invitándome a despreocuparme, convenciéndome de que estaré bien; de sus manos, fortaleciéndome, aliviándome; de su regazo, en el cual lloré tantas veces, tantas que son inmensurables.  
  
Pero, como todo y todos, no siempre fue así, ella aprendió, aprendió a ver mis lágrimas, a verme destruida, agonizante, sola y herida; aprendió que sus brazos me calmaban, aprendió el efecto que tenían en mí sus abrazos, aprendió a decirme las palabras justas, aprendió... como todos... aprendió.  
  
------------------------------------------------- Flash Back---------------- --------------------------------------------  
  
- Pero... ¿Porqué? ¿Qué sucedió? - pregunté, con un tono desesperante en mi voz, la cual retumbaba en aquella aula vacía.  
  
- ¡No lo sé! ¡Te juro que no lo sé! - me responde él, casi gritando, totalmente desesperado - Sólo... sólo vino y me dijo aquello... que... que estábamos peleando mucho... que la relación no estaba funcionando... que... que ya no era como antes... - y se cogía la cabeza entre sus manos, despeinándose aún más... destrozándose con cada palabra, las cuales, estoy segura, retumbaban en su cabeza, golpeándole, tumbándole, destrozándole.  
  
- ¿Y...? - pregunté, desesperándome con su actitud.  
  
- Y... y luego... yo creí... creí que terminaríamos, Gin. Sentí... tuve tanto miedo. - y alzaba su mirada hacia mí. Y pude verle los ojos vidriosos, la angustia reflejada, tan vulnerable. - Pero, me dijo que nos diéramos un tiempo... es mejor que lo otro pero... ¡Igual Gin! Ya no está conmigo, podría no volver, podría... podríamos romper definitivamente y...-  
  
Y lo que siguió no lo supe más, pues se derrumbó en el suelo, inclinado hacia delante, sosteniendo su peso con las palmas de sus manos contra el suelo frío, casi a gatas. Llorando, llorando a cantos; sufriendo, sufriendo a fondo; temiendo, temiendo perderla y, aunque no lo sepa, matando, matándome con ello.  
  
- No... no podría, no sin ella, Gin, no sin ella - me decía, apenas audible, su voz aguda, convertida en casi gemidos.  
  
Y me agaché, a sostenerlo, a levantarlo, y no sólo físicamente.  
  
- Ya Harry, ya verás cómo todo se arregla, sólo... debe estar un poco confundida. Dale tiempo, ya verás como... todo se soluciona. - y no me atrevía a decirle directamente "volverán" pues de eso no estaba completamente segura y no podría mentirle, pero necesitaba hacer algo para no verle así, encogido, ensimismado, acabado.  
  
- Tiene que... ¡Tiene qué! ¡Porque sino todo se acabó! -exclama, con la cabeza ya en alto, pero aún derrotado - ¿me entiendes? Todo se acabó, sin ella no, sin ella todo se va al infierno... hasta mi vida... todo... - termina, en susurros.  
  
Y me alejo un poco de él, irguiéndome, asombrada de sus palabras y...  
  
¡Plaf!  
  
Y ahora se encontraba sentado sobre sus piernas, con el rostro girado, la mejilla roja y los ojos abiertos debido a lo impredecible del acto.  
  
Y ya estoy levantada, frente a él, con las lágrimas escurriéndose por mis ojos también.  
  
- No vuelvas a decirlo ¿Me oíste? ¡¡No vuelvas a repetir aquello!!- y mi voz es potente, pero me desgarra.- No puedes... (gemido) No puedes hacer a un lado todo, ¡todo! Tus padres, los míos, tus amigos... ¡Sirius! - y con esto levantó su rostro hacia mí. - No puedes... simplemente... olvidar todo aquello... ¡¡No puedes!! ¡Es injusto! Para todos, para ti... ¿¡No te das cuenta!? Estás echando a la borda todos y cada uno de los sacrificios hechos para ti, que, gustosos, haríamos de nuevo, porque creemos en ti, porque... te amamos.-  
  
Y mi cabeza cae, mis lágrimas con ello, pero mi dolor permanece impasible.  
  
- ¡¡Y tú!! - grito, rencorosa, levantando de nuevo mi mirar, con la furia en mis ojos.- ¡Tú sólo deshechas todo ello por... ella! Por aquello... por nada.-  
  
Y los ojos de él me miran iracundos por lo último dicho.  
  
- Duele, lo sé. ¡Créeme que lo sé! Pero... no compares, por favor no lo hagas, que no es equiparable. ¡Es tu vida, Merlín! No hay razón suficiente para acabar con ello, ni ella ni nadie, ¡jamás! Son tus sueños, tu camino, el cual aún no recorres, tus anhelos... ¡todo! No hay comparación...- voy retrocediendo hacia la puerta, buscando a tientas el pomo de ella. - Son los actos de cada una de las personas que estuvimos dispuestas a ceder algo por ti, sean libertades, felicidades, vidas propias, sólo por ti.- encontré el pomo y la abro, poniendo ya un pie fuera.- No así... no es justo... ¡No puedes!  
  
Y con un portazo retumbando en los pasillos, desaparezco. Dejándolo sólo, sólo con mis palabras martillando su mente, sólo con sus lágrimas que ya no emergen, sólo con su dolor que ya no siente.  
  
Y corro, corro hacia mi cuarto, corro hacia la soledad, la cual es la única que me acoge cuando el dolor aqueja. Corro, con un dolor en la garganta, luchando por no llorar a gemidos, sólo deseo llorar en silencio, sin que nadie de cuenta de ello, como siempre.  
  
Y me detengo de un solo golpe ante el retrato de la Dama gorda. Respirando agitadamente, no percibiendo bien lo que sucede a mi alrededor. Y vuelvo a tomar conciencia y me calmo, respiro, seco mis lágrimas.  
  
- "Emerge pásiris" - el retrato se abre, entro y me dirijo a mi cuarto, no puedo quedarme en la sala común, no cuando él puede venir.  
  
Subo, evitando que rechinen los escalones; subo, evitando que mis emociones afloren; subo, queriendo encontrar mi dolor muerto, mis lagrimas secas, mi corazón insensible. Pero no fue así.  
  
Abro la perilla, girándola lentamente, queriendo evitar cualquier ruido; paso y cierro la puerta tras de mí, con las dos manos detrás, sosteniendo aún la perilla, que no se gire, sino hasta que la puerta vuelva a su posición normal, en paralelo el agujero dónde entrará el seguro, con éste mismo. Y regreso la perilla a su estado original, el "clic" apenas perceptible, pero un "crac" retumba en mi interior. Y... no puedo más, me deslizo hacia el suelo, rozando la puerta a mis espaldas y comenzando a gemir, a llorar, a dejar salir todo aunque no quiera, ya es inevitable.  
  
Pero no puedo parar, no puedo controlarme y mis gemidos se hacen más audibles; quiero pararlos, lo juro, pero no puedo y ello me frustra. No puedo salir, ya que él podría estar abajo, no puedo quedarme, porque mi llanto las despertará; lo único que atino a hacer es esconder mi rostro entre mis brazos, los cuales crucé apoyándolo en mis rodillas replegadas; tratando de que ahogue un poco el sonido.  
  
Y sigo, y sigo, maldiciéndome por perder el control, por no poder callar; cuando siento unas manos en mi cabeza. Levanto bruscamente mi cabeza, asustada de que me vea alguien en estas condiciones.  
  
Es Melissa, una de mis compañeras de cuarto, no somos muy allegadas, pero sí platicamos, es inevitable, viéndonos a cada hora. Pero no somos "amigas" en el sentido estricto de la palabra, así que verme así le afectó, ¡y cómo no!  
  
- ¿Qué sucede? - me pregunta, sumamente angustiada por mi estado, mientras me acaricia el cabello tiernamente.  
  
- S-sólo... sólo... - y no resistí más, me eché a llorar en sus brazos. No es posible retener todo esto yo sola... no hoy.  
  
Y rompí a llorar, desconsoladamente, a mares, desbordando todo mi interior, el cual salía en palabras, palabras que trataban de explicarle el porqué de mi estado, pero no podía, las palabras eran ininteligibles, casi a gritos, no controlaba mi voz, sólo se podía distinguir un "Harry" intermitente.  
  
- Shhh... ven, vamos fuera, sino vamos a despertar a las demás... shhhh... -  
  
- ¡No!... fuera no (hipo), él seguro vendrá... fuera no. -  
  
- Esta bien... entonces... vamos al baño, accionaré un hechizo contra el sonido, pero cálmate por favor.-  
  
- Sí.- le digo, asintiendo fervientemente con la cabeza y ahogándome entre mis pequeños hipos.  
  
Me levantó, y nos dirigimos hacia nuestro destino: el baño. Ya dentro, ella se giró a buscar su varita y pronuncio un claro:  
  
- "Inverse Sonorus" -  
  
Se giró, pero yo ya estaba en el piso, con las manos cruzadas sobre la tapa del inodoro, llorando.  
  
- Dime qué pasa ¿Porqué estás así? ¿Quién está afuera?- me preguntaba, mientras me alzaba para sentarse en el que antes era mi apoyo, y ahora era reemplazado por su regazo, suave, cálido.  
  
- Él... -decía yo, y no se me hubiera entendido si no fuera porque gritaba.- ...Él... ¿Cómo puede? (llanto)... no es verdad, ¡No lo es! (gemidos y escondía mi cara en sus ropas)... no lo sabe... me estoy muriendo... me estoy muriendo... con él... (llanto)... (alzo mi rostro y le miro)... le amo... le amo Melissa, le amo tanto... (lágrimas)... duele... me duele... (gemidos)... ¿¡Es que no lo ve!?... (sonrisa sarcástica)... no, yo me encargué de que no lo vea... (lágrimas)... yo... ¿Él va a estar bien, verdad? (sujeto bruscamente su túnica)... ¿verdad?... (lágrimas)... ¡Dime que estará bien! Que no cometerá una locura... (llanto)... ¡¡Dímelo!! (la atraigo hacia mí rudamente)... (no obtengo respuesta)... dímelo por favor (mi voz se agudiza)... dímelo... (voy escondiendo mi rostro en su regazo)... dime, por favor... que nada le pasará...-  
  
Y ni una sola palabra más se volvió a escuchar, sólo pequeñas respiraciones abruptas, y un casi imperceptible "shhh" que me ofrecía ella, mientras me mecía en su regazo, mientras seguían las caricias a mis cabellos, haciéndome sentir que no estoy sola, que hoy no estoy sola, que alguien me escucha, que alguien me consuela, que... que así es más llevadero. Y vaya que lo es. Pues... me iba adormeciendo, mis sentidos se apagaban, mi conciencia se nublaba...  
  
Y pensé, pensé que moría, que ya no habría más dolor, que mis lágrimas se evaporaban, que mi voz se hacía inaudible, mi corazón se insensibilizaba y mi alma se hacía etérea. Pero no... era sólo... sólo que dormía... Pero (supe luego) ella... ella no durmió.  
  
-------------------------------------------- End of Flash Back ------------- -------------------------------------------  
  
Dedicado a: ¡Mep! Feliz Navidad, Año Nuevo, cumpleaños, fiestas patrias, Halloween, ... ehhh... ejem... creo que ya se me pasó la mano ¬¬U. No, ya hablando en serio ¡Feliz cumpleaños! Espero te agrade mi regalo (este capítulo), lo hice pensando en ti (cómo no, si siempre me ayuda en todo, ¡que no sé cómo me soporta!).  
  
Bueno... ¿Qué os pareció? Demasiado... ¿Trágico?, ¿Dramático? Bueno, os lo confieso... ¡este capítulo me ha gustado mucho! (sí, lo acepto, me encanta hacerla sufrir. Muajajajaja... ejem... ¬¬U).  
  
¿Deseáis que suba pronto el 3° capítulo? Pues, lo subiré en una semana, pero, si llego a tener 10 reviews antes de esa fecha establecida, pues ¡lo publico! ¿Eh? ¿Qué os parece? No deseo parecer chantajista, sólo es que, si desean leerlo antes... ya saben que hacer, ¿no?  
  
Bien, queridas mías, les pido unas sinceras disculpas, he cometido el error más horrible de todos... ¡No contestar reviews! (¡Qué barbaridad!). Pero, gracias a Arwen (linda, no sabes cómo te aprecio), recapacité y... ¡Aquí os respondo! (así se me vaya 2 hojas en ello). ¡Os quiero mucho!  
  
(Bueno para todos empiezo con un ¡Hola! ¿Cómo estás?)  
  
Luz del Alba:  
  
Del 2° capítulo: Sí, es triste (por algo puse como categoría secundaria, "drama"), pero así es la historia, no la puedo cambiar, quizás en un futuro... (muajaja que mala soy). ¿Tú crees que terminen juntos? ¿Después de leer el 1° capítulo? Pues... no lo sé, es algo... muy poco factible. ¿Lloraste? ¿En serio? Vaya, no creí que me saliera tan... emotivo (aunque, claro, ese es mi objetivo, pero de ahí a que lo logre...). ¿Cómo está eso de que habías logrado olvidare amar así de intenso? Tsk, tsk... que amar es una bendición que tenemos, es un poder inigualable, es mágico y único (aún sufriendo o no, ¡de veras!). Espero te valla bien en tu corazón. ¿El titulo? ¡Gracias! Es una de las cosas de las que me siento más orgullosa, ¡gracias por mencionarlo! Y, lo admito, ¡soy mala para los summary! Espero te guste este capítulo, está algo triste... pero, que lo hice con mucho sentir.  
  
Shashira:  
  
Del 1° capítulo: Que bueno que te haya gustado. Pues, como verás, sí me demoré un poquito (todas: ¿sólo un poquito? ¬¬). Gracias por los ánimos, sos muy linda, no sabes cuanto te agradezco tus deseos.  
  
Del 2° capítulo: Gracias por tus comentarios. Y, bueno, sí, lo que sufrimos por los hombres pero... es un dulce dolor (esa es mi ideología) (no me llamen sádica ¬¬). Gracias por los ánimos, espero te guste este capítulo, un poco triste lo sé, pero... así soy yo. Espero te haya gustado este capítulo.  
  
Lizbhet:  
  
Del 2° capítulo: (Vaya nombre para quisquilloso ^^) Que bueno que te haya gustado (me hace mucha ilusión, no sabes cuanto), no importa si no dejaste review la vez pasada, ahora lo has hecho, eso es lo que vale. ¡Mil gracias! Y, ya ves, subí pronto este capítulo.  
  
Angie Grint Weasley Lupin:  
  
Del 2° capítulo:¡La chica de la sonrisa de pasta dental! Gracias, me ayudaron muchos tus consejos (sois de lo mejor), intentaré no caer más en ellos. Mmm... ¿Ron? Pues, nu te creas (ese "nu" en vez de "no" ya se me pegó ^^U), puede que ponga alguito de ellos, puede... (muajajaja que mala soy). Ya sé, ya sé, quieres ese cepillo dental por Navidades... sólo ¡no dejes de sonreír así jamás! ¡Visiten su comu! (yo estoy en ella ^^).  
  
Arwen chan:  
  
Del 1° capítulo: Gracias. Bueno, ahora sabes que sí me "metí" en el personaje (ejem... Mep, baja la mano ¬¬) (y tú Arwen, deja de reírte). ¿Más diálogos? Ya ves que en el 2° capítulo puse más diálogos, era inevitable. ¿Cómo hago para describirlo tanto? Pues... simplemente me imagino la escena, y no omito detalles, siente, ponte en el caso. Mep dice que ayuda mucho la música, y tiene razón.  
  
Del 2° capítulo: ¡Si no me molestabas nada! (nótese el sarcasmo en mi voz) ¬¬ Pero, bueno chica, que me alientas mucho, te debo tanto. Gracias por esas sesiones nocturnas de msn, Sra. Malfoy (cuidado son ese dolor en el brazo de su esposo, y mucho más con esas salidas al instante... ¡Alerta Permanente!). Te quiero muchooo.  
  
Mep:  
  
Del 1° capítulo: Gracias por leerlo de nuevo (por si no lo saben, Mep es quien revisa mis fics, me asesora y me ayuda muuucho; ella vigila que no sea muy dramático y eso, necesito siempre su visto bueno). Bueno, como te dije, no me molestó el review de Shumara (el 1°), para nada, me dio sugerencas, las cuales agradesco, y dijo lo que pensó sería mejor para mi fic, eso es bueno. Sé que puedo alargarlo cuanto quiera, no te preocupes. Mil gracias por toda la yuda, por el incentivo, por soportarme, por ayudarme a publicarlo, por... ¡por todo! No sé que haría sin ti. ¿¡¡Cómo no dedicártelo!!? Si eres el pilar de este fic, sin ti esto no hubiera sido posible. Gracias por pensar que mi fic es bueno. ¡Sabes que te quiero mucho! Por cierto, lean sus fics, ¡son una preciosidad!  
  
Del 2° capítulo: Tú no digas nada ¬¬U (Karla le tapa la boca a Mep, quien muere por decir algo). Pues, loquilla querida, a mí me ha dejado más que satisfecha el número de reviews, siendo el caso de que es mi 1° fic, y que es un tanto... de corte melancólico. Pero... ¡__¡ Fue muy lindo lo que me has dicho... ¡___¡ V-voy... v-voy a... a... a Llorar!!!!!!!!!!! Buahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!! Snif-snif ¡__¡ Sos relinda, en serio, siempre me apoyas y ayudas, sin ti no sé que haría mi niña, espero este capítulo te haya gustado, con todo mi cariño para ti.  
  
Azkaban:  
  
Azkaban, Runa, Dobbyelf y Denny:  
  
Del 1° capítulo: Gracias por los comentarios, me alegra que sea de tu agrado. Pues, claro que le seguí. Besos también.  
  
Del 2° capítulo:¿A qué Harry se ve mono diciéndolo, no? Sí es relindo ^^. ¿Me tienes como autora favorita e historia favorita? (Karla hace pucheros, indicio de que quiere llorar) ¡.¡ Sos re-linda. (por cierto, es la única historia que tengo ^^U). Gracias por lo dicho, pero no lo hago cortita... según creo, 7 u 8 páginas es una buena cantidad (eso me dijo Mep, si no es así, ¡todos contra ella!) (jeje... que buena amiga soy ^^U). Pero, este sí que es cortito, pero ya tengo avanzado el próximo capítulo y hasta uno de a futuro, sólo que puede ser que lo retoque... no sé. ¿Tengo un Don? No, cómo crees, pero gracias por pensar eso, aún me falta mucho por aprender (muuuuuuuuuuuuuucho) (hasta el infinito y más allá). Sí, tengo 18 años (Carlos murmura: vieja) (¬¬ te oí ¬¬X). Gracias por el mensaje, por ese deseo, ¡hermosa frase! No te miento. Besos para ti también. Cuídate.  
  
Del 2° capítulo: ¿Son varias o todas son Azkaban? Bueno, pues, en todo caso, sí, 2 reviews, se ve que deseas otro capítulo ^. Espero este te guste, como dije anteriormente, a mí me gustó.  
  
Ginny_potter_irene:  
  
Del 2° capítulo:¿Te ha gustado más que el otro? Pues, supongo que eso es bueno, ¿no? (yo siempre cuestionándome). Bueno, lo describo tal como es, con el dolor tan real como pueda lograrlo, quiero transmitir eso, que entiendan aquel dolor y cada una de sus emociones. ¿Está d.pm.? Ejem... que dulce sos ^, no, enserio sí entendí lo que me dices, a tu manera claro, pero de todas maneras gracias por pensar eso. ¿Ginny y Harry juntos? ¿Crees que terminen juntos? ¿Lo crees y ya has leído el 1° capítulo? Bueno, ustedes sí que tienen esperanzas,bien por ustedes. ¿Bruja yo? Nahhh, pero ya quisiera *_*. Bueno, dices que te estoy contando tu historia... pues espero que no sea tan fielmente a mi fic, pues... es muy doloroso, espero estés bien y suerte en el amor (no sé si luego se parezca a tu historia...).  
  
Shumara:  
  
Del 1° capítulo: ¡Mi primer review! ¡Marcaste hito en mí ^^! Gracias por pensar que es bonito. Bueno, ¿paciencia para leerlo?, creo que no me gusta hacerlo tan sencillo, es decir, caer en la redundancia, con palabras típicas. ¿No explayarme tanto? Pues, eso es inevitable, creo que el ahondar en cada detalle es lo que hace que reconozcamos el padecer de ella, no pasar por alto nada. Bueno, no creo que me vaya por las ramas, sino que, insisto, los detalles son importantes, en su conjunto nos dan una clara perspectiva de la situación. Sí, se que a la mayotía no le gusta este tipo de fics, pero... no sólo lo hago por que me leas, ¿sabes? Es un reto para mí, el escribir esto, o cada redacción que hago, marco mi estilo, lo defino, no lo hago volátil ni manejable por todos. Acepto recomendaciones, sí, pero son sugerencias, las leo y medito, si puedo las acato, pero si ello es contraproducente a mi tipo de narración, pues las descarto. Creo que si deseara tener mil reviews, escribiría una historia de esas que se ligan, se quieres y ¡vualá! Todos contentos. Supongo que eso les gustará a los otros, pero lo que hago es diferente (no por ello bueno, sino diferente, para bien o para mal).  
  
Del 2° capítulo: Estoy bien (excepto en los estudios... ¡_¡). No importa que el review haya demorado, }¡la cosa es que llegó! Eres la segunda que me dice que este capítulo le ha gustado más que el anterior. Mmm... ¿Porqué será? ¿Te dio pena? Pues... ese es el objetivo, ¿no? Que adentren en los sentimientos de Ginny. Pues, sí, el Flash Back estuvo lindo (no es por egocéntrica, sólo es mi opinión, ya que me ha gustado como quedó). ¿Te has identificado? Pues, espero te vaya mejor, porque... esta situación es un tanto... penosa. ¿Por eso no te gusta ver sufrir tanto a Ginny? Pues, puede, pero así tiene que ser, no la voy a volver feliz así porque sí, ¿no? Tampoco sabremos si logra ser feliz... No me demoro en subir capítulos, ya verás. Besos también.  
  
Xx Sevenxx: Bueno, tenía pensado responderte aquí, pero... se me hizo demasiado largo (¡1 hoja, y sólo en la contestación al 2° review!), así que te lo enviaré por correo (eres la única que me ha dejado su correo, así que supongo que eres la única que desea le escriba, espero no te moleste sea tan largo). ¡Adoro tus reviews! Eres un amor, gracias por analizarlos tan profundamente, a cabalidad. (si deseas que te responda por aquí, sólo dímelo).  
  
Yo:  
  
Del 1° capítulo: Bueno, no soy yo, sino "Yo", quiero decir, él, o ella, "Yo" (ya me mareé). Bueno, un review muy conciso, pero... ¡dicen más que mil palabras! (Risas) Y es que, que te escriban 30 veces (sí, las conté ¬¬) (¡sólo multipliquen el número de filas por el número de columnas!) es alentador (además de dejar en claro que... ejem... desea que lo continúes.) Lo que me apenó es no haber recibido un review tuyo en el 2° capítulo... ¿no te gustó? Si es así, ¿podrías decirme porqué? (sólo espero que sea más explícito que un: "No me gustó" 30 veces ^^U).  
  
Leri:  
  
Del 1° capítulo: ¡Oh, no! No quiero que pienses que te dejo reviews para que tú hagas lo mismo. ¡No, Merlín! Que tus fics me encantan, así me dejes o no reviews. ¿En verdad te ha encantado?, pues gracias. Y, sí, sí me adentro en los sentimientos de Ginny (Mep... ya te he dicho que bajes la mano ¬¬). ¡Oh! ¿En verdad te sucedió eso? ¡Merlín! Pues, lo siento mucho; pero ellodemuestra tu gran corazón, y cuánto lo quisiste, pues preferiste su felicidad, aunque no sé si a esa edad se pueda llegar a amar mmm... no lo sé. Pues, si te contara (suspiro) (Mep, ¡baja la mano ya!), pero no puedo hacerlo por este medio. ¿Perderás tu salud mental si no continúo? O.o Vaya niña para escandalosa ^^ (sí, eres exagerada). Pues, no quiero que descuides tus exámenes, si no puedes leerlo y/o dejar review, te entiendo. ¿"Pórtate mal, cuídate bien"? ¡Oh, Merlín! Qué consejos me das (karla ríe maquiavélicamente) (muajajajajaja) (creo que seguiré tu consejo... muajajajaja). Kisses para ti también (Mmmm... ¿te habrás referido a esos chocolatitos chiquitos medios en punta? Ummmm... que ricos jajajaja).  
  
Tanina Potter:  
  
Del 1° capítulo: Bueno, este review estuvo algo extraño, ya que aparecía la letra Ãº constantemente, quizás suplantando unas letras. Pero responderé en lo posible que haya entendido. Mi bio: ¿Verdad que Emma Watson es una ruca? (disculpadme la expresión, pero es la que mejor la define). Bueno, eos de que se quiere ligar a los del elenco, quizás sean sólo rumores, pero de que es una coqueta descarada, nadie lo dude. Sí tu hermano la defiende es por una simple razón: "¡Es hombre!" Y, a mí también me gusta Rupert (¿no es relindo?), y yo tengo 18, si tú eres profanadora de cunas, yo soy mil veces peor mauajajaja. Espero sigas con el fic (aunque para cuando escribiste el review ibas por el 1° capítulo, espero que ahora que estás por el 6° le sigas dando ánimos al fic). Mi fic: ¿En serio piensas eso? Que linda. Bien , no soy una buena escritora, recién empiezo en esto... ¡me falta tanto por aprender! ¡Pero no voy a desfallecer! (jajaja, me salió en rima). Sí, Ginny da un poco de pena, pero así es la trama, y esa es la reacción que quería inspirar. Yo tampoco creo que le haya dejado de gustar Harry (y, personalmente, no es muy de mi agrado esa cambio brusco que le dieron a su personalidad) (es que, de ser una niña introvertida, excesivamente tímida, sonrojarse cada que lo ve, no matar ni un mosquito; pasar a: tener enamorado, soltarse lisura y media, ser cazadora y de lo más coqueta, además de que ya no le pasa nada cuando está frente a Harry, si habla de lo más normal ). ¿No te cae Cho Chang? Pues, en mi fic no la puse de mala, porque ella no tiene la culpa, ¿no? ¡Exageras! Que no merezco el rubro que me das (mucho menos en Literatura). Cuídate también.  
  
Natty Potter:  
  
Del 1° capítulo: (¡Vaya! Dos señoras Potter, Harry sí que salió mujeriego jajaja, ¡bígamo! muajajaja) Bueno, no estuvo perfecto (hay un par de errores por ahí ¬¬ ¡Qué bochorno!), pero gracias por pensarlo así. ¿En verdad crees que lo hice bien para ser mi 1° fic? ¡Mil gracias! Ese er el objetivo, que sientan cada una de las palabras, como tú dices. ¿Te encanta G&H? A mi también, y también los R&Hr (¿no son adorables juntos?). Quizás ponga algo de ellos... no sé... (cara de intriga) (que mala soy). Gracias por todo lo dicho. ¿Comes colibrí y te gusta? O.o (karla en shock). ¿En serio? (pues... ejem... sí, estás loca ^^U).  
  
Ginny Potter W:  
  
Del 1° capítulo: (¡Ya van 3! ¡Merlín, los Potter se multiplican! Jajaja) Gracias por pensar ello. ¿Los pensamientos puros?... sí, y más de lo que piensan. También es cierto que son cosas que se apegan a la realidad, mira que lo sé (ya más de una se sintió identficada). Ya ves que sí me demoré en publicar el 2° capítulo, pero el 3° no tanto, ¿no? ¡Ou! Olvidé revisar tu fic, ahorita mismo estoy entrando, prometo firmar tu libro (así no se deja reviews ^^). Espero perdones la demora (soy tan despistada, sino pregúntenle a Luadica ^^U).  
  
¡¡¡Terminé!!! Al fin... (Karla cae de rodillas en la alfombra de su cuarto), no es que no me agraden sus reviews, ¡para nada!, sólo que tenía pensado publicar esto ayer noche, pero como no terminé de contestarles... ¡no pude!  
  
¡Feliz Navidad! Les deseo sinceramente, sois muy lindas conmigo, mira que... ¡12 reviews en el 2° capítulo! ¡Os adoro! Son de lo mejor. Espero estas fiestas lo disfrutéis al máximo, ya sea con sus familiares o en alguna pachonda juerguera (¡provecho!).  
  
¡Os quiero a todas!  
  
Adiós. Cuídense. Estudien. Sonrían.  
  
Karla  
  
('Mione) 


	4. Una nueva perpectiva

Ya ¡Holas a todas! ¿Cómo están, lindas? Espero que bien, que todas sus compras navideñas les haya ido super y que esta Navidad la pasen de lo mejor. Bien, no sé para cuando leerán esto, pero ya cumplí con subirlo ^^. Gracias por soportarme tanto... os adoro un montón.  
  
Dedicado a: Arwen, por estar siempre ahí, platicando, molestando ¬¬, divirtiéndome ^^. Eres una linda persona Arwen, no dejes de escribir por prejuicios tontos, no vale la pena. Tú vales mucho. Aunque me vengas así, toda falladita (loca, mala, dramática, eufórica y media suicida), ¡eres mi amigocha! ¡¡Feliz Navidad Arwen!!  
  
Aclaraciones: El título de este capítulo se debe, obviamente, a Ginny y el nuevo panorama que se abre frente a ella, la ausencia de Harry, la presencia de alguien más, la ayuda de Melissa... en fin, ¡leed!  
  
¡Disfrutadlo!  
  
Capítulo 4: Una nueva perspectiva.  
  
- ¿De verdad estás bien? - me pregunta nuevamente, devolviéndome a la realidad.  
  
Asiento, no muy convincentemente, pero regalándole una sutil sonrisa que la apacigua.  
  
- Eso espero - me dice.- Eso espero.-  
  
Estábamos ya casi saliendo a las afueras del colegio, cuando en eso...  
  
- Hum-hum... - se oye detrás de nosotras, una aclaración de voz demasiado notoria.  
  
Volteamos enseguida y vislumbramos a:  
  
- ¡Henry! - exclamamos las dos, al tiempo que sonreíamos.  
  
- Buenas tardes señoritas. - nos dice, haciendo una leve reverencia, con una mano por sobre el estómago y la otra detrás suyo, lo que causó nuestras risitas. Siempre jugábamos así con él, puesto que, decíamos, él era demasiado correcto y, una forma de apaciguarlo, era haciéndolo irónico.  
  
- Buenas tardes joven Henry. - decíamos, mientras inclinábamos levemente nuestras cabezas, sin dejar de sonreír.  
  
Me preguntaba... ¿Qué hacen tan hermosas damiselas deambulando solas por estos lares? -  
  
- ¡Oh!, pues, ningún generoso caballero se ofreció escoltarnos.- dice Melissa, con una fingida frustración en su rostro, y se lleva la mano libre (puesto que con la otra sujetaba el libro) a la altura del pecho, para darle más realismo.  
  
Yo sólo me limitaba a reír.  
  
- ¡Válgame Merlín! ¿Dónde quedaron los modales? - decía, fingiendo indignación, demasiado dramático según yo.- Permítanme acompañarlas, lindas damiselas. - y se nos acercaba, mientras arqueaba ambos brazos, para que deslizáramos nuestros brazos por ahí, lo que, después de mirarnos mutuamente, hicimos.  
  
- Hacia dónde las dirijo, bellas damitas. -  
  
- Pues... íbamos hacia el lago, ¿verdad? - respondí yo, preguntando esto último a mi amiga.  
  
- Hmm.- se limita a responder.  
  
- Pero que hermoso cuaderno...- exclama él.  
  
Se refería al que llevaba Melissa en su mano libre, la que, al instante, escondió tras de sí.  
  
- ¡Oh! No es nada, sólo... un libro, sólo eso.- respondió, nerviosa.  
  
- Pues vuestra actitud no dice lo mismo. - se le escapa.- Lo siento, no debo entrometerme.- se retracta él.- Pues, sólo puedo decir que es realmente hermoso.  
  
- Y su contenido también...- añado, como no queriendo la cosa, mirando hacia el cielo despejado. A lo que ella me manda una mirada reprochante, pero lo único que logra es que me alce de hombros, restándole importancia.  
  
Henry observaba nuestra actitud, de lado a lado, soltando una pequeña risita al terminar el tan interesante "espectáculo".  
  
- No es un diario, por si acaso. - argumenta Melissa, no queriendo dar una falsa impresión al muchacho.  
  
Henry la mira, ceñudo, tratando de descifrar qué es, y, luego de un par de segundos, dice:  
  
- No os preocupéis - con una sonrisa en el rostro - vuestro secreto está a salvo conmigo. Sólo... me gustaría ser digno algún día de leer alguna de ellas.- y Melissa se sonroja a sobremanera, viéndose descubierta.  
  
- Llegamos. - anuncia Henry, para salvarla de aquella situación.  
  
Nos sentamos tal como íbamos, es decir: en el medio él, a los lados nosotras, los tres mirando hacia el fastuoso lago. Pero, casi al instante, se levanta Melissa, diciendo:  
  
- Voy a dejar mi libro. -  
  
- Lo siento, no... no quise incomodarte, disculpa si yo... - dice Henry.  
  
- No es por ti.- se apresura a decir ella, negando fervientemente la cabeza y con una sonrisa en los labios, lo cual lo calma a medias.- Pero no deseo que nadie más me pregunte, podrían ser tan suspicaces como tú, o Ginny podría seguir soltando cosas que no debe.- y me mira ceñuda pero sonriente. - ¡En seguida vengo...! - dice, mientras se va.  
  
Y vemos cómo se aleja.  
  
- Entonces... - comienza él, ya dirigiéndose sólo a mí - ¿En verdad escribe?  
  
- ¡Y hermoso! - asiento, también efusivamente con la cabeza.- Sólo que... no se lo dice a nadie, no sé porqué, debería sentirse orgullosa.- y el asiente, rozando el pasto con sus manos.- Pero ¡No le vallas a decir que te dije! ¡Ni una palabra! ¿Eh?-  
  
- Prometido.- y alza la mano, solemnemente.  
  
Reímos, luego se dedica a mirar y rozar el grass.  
  
- Y... ¿Porqué pasarás las Navidades acá? - pregunta él, sin dejar de hacer lo que hacía antes, sólo que mirándome a ratos.  
  
- Pues... mis padres se irán a Egipto, Charlie acaba de ser padre, lo hizo abuelos. Así que, ya ves, me hicieron tía... tan joven...- y niego con la cabeza, logrando que se ría.- ¿Y tú?- pregunto, mientras observo sus manos contra el pasto.  
  
- ¿Yo? Pues, mis padres siempre están de viaje. Papá con los negocios, mi madre con las actividades que siempre realiza, además de las "obras de beneficencia".- y en esto último hace un gesto de "comillas" con sus dedos.  
  
- ¡Oh...! No sabía, lo siento.- sabía que provenía de padres muggles, y de la más alta aristocracia de estos, pero no sabía de su relación con ellos.  
  
- Es mejor así.- y se alza de hombros, despreocupadamente, pero con un leve gesto de nostalgia en la voz.- Ya me acostumbré. Además, no me siento cómodo con ellos, no sé como puedo ser su hijo. Por eso prefiero estar solo.- y sigue jugueteando con el grass, con los ojos clavados en él.  
  
- No estás solo.- le digo, y tomo sus manos entre una de las mías, a lo que él vuelve sus ojos a mí, presuroso y sorprendido.  
  
Le ofrezco una cálida sonrisa (de esas que me enseñó Melissa) y, con pequeños giros de mis dedos, acaricio el dorso de sus manos.  
  
Se sonroja. No fue mi intención, lo juro, pero... no puedo dejar de admitir que se ve algo adorable así, esquivando mi mirada, azorado, pero a la vez agradecido.  
  
- Gracias. - se anima a decirme, tomando ahora, temerosamente, mi mano entre las suyas.  
  
Y noto, casi enseguida, la suavidad de estas, la delicadeza de sus movimientos y el casi imperceptible temblor en ellas.  
  
Y, ¡cómo evitarlo!, ahora soy yo la que me sonrojo.  
  
- Hum-hum. - resuena detrás nuestro.- Creo que... llegué en mal momento.- agrega, con una sonrisa pícara en sus labios.- Interrumpí algo...- y consigue que nos soltemos las manos raudamente y nuestras mejillas se tiñeran de un rojo furioso.  
  
Ella se limita a observarnos, risueña.  
  
- Si desean, puedo regresar después... - añade, más que divertida con la situación.  
  
"Se está vengando", pienso yo, "se está vengando de lo de hace un rato".  
  
- Melissa... siéntate ya ¿Quieres? - le digo, rudamente.  
  
- No deseo hacer mal tercio. -  
  
- Melissa...- hago acoplo de todas mis fuerzas por no estallar.  
  
- ¡Oh! ¿Estas molesta? Pero si hace un rato estabas de lo más feliz...- y toma sus manos a la altura del pecho, haciendo ojitos soñadores.  
  
- Melissa...- gruño, con una mirada asesina hacia ella.  
  
- ¡Oh! Esta bien, esta bien. No me dejan divertir.- chasca la lengua y se sienta, al otro lado de Henry, el cual, me doy cuenta ahora, estaba riéndose por lo bajo, aunque aún algo apenado.  
  
- Comentábamos el porqué íbamos a pasar nuestras respectivas Navidades en Hogwarts.- dice él, para comenzar la plática (y, creo yo, para que no matara a Melissa con la mirada).  
  
- ¿De eso hablaban? Y yo que creí estaba interrumpiendo algo "importante".- ahora sí, la mataba.- Pues en mi caso - se apresuró a explicar - me quedo porque así lo quiero, mis padres protestaron, sí, pero en cuanto les dije que aprovecharan para hacerse un viajecito "solos", no se hicieron esperar.- risas de nuestra parte.- Además, no iba a dejar sola a mi mejor amiga...- dice, mirándome tiernamente, creo que se preocupa demasiado por mí.  
  
- Pues... yo me uno a la causa. No dejaremos sola a Ginny, ¡la unión hace la fuerza!- dice él, entusiasmado ante la idea.  
  
- ¡Claro! Dos son mejor que uno. ¡Uníos por la causa! - agrega ella, poniendo una mano al centro, en pos de que los demás lo hiciéramos, como un gran equipo.  
  
- ¡Sí! ¡Unios! - y él también pone su mano, encima de la de ella. Los dos me miran expectantes, esperando que hiciera lo mismo.  
  
Los miro de soslayo, meditando si hacerles caso o no. Pero, ante una mirada apremiante de ella, sonrío y agrego mi mano, formando un trío.  
  
- Unios. - profiero, sin muchos ánimos, pero sonriente.  
  
- Por una Navidad sin igual. Hogwarts recordará estas fiestas. - añade Melissa.  
  
- ¡Amén!- dice él, sorprendiéndome.  
  
Nos reímos un par de minutos. Luego repetía en mi cabeza la frase "Por una Navidad sin igual". ¿Sería esta una Navidad sin igual? Sin duda, sólo esperaba, que no sea por el motivo que pensaba en esos momentos, o, más bien, que recordaba en esos momentos.  
  
- Fred y George tienen unos productos sumamente ingeniosos. Esos chicos tienen futuro, ¡te lo digo! Llegarán muy lejos, ya verás.- fue lo último que escuché decir a Melissa, antes de perderme en mis recuerdos... una vez más.  
  
-------------------------------------------- Flash Back -------------------- --------------------------------------------  
  
Mis ojos cerrados, el viento agitando mis cabellos, el silencio en su apogeo. Apoyada en el marco de una ventana, con mis brazos; ese era mi lugar "secreto", donde me despejaba: era el ventanal de un pasillo no concurrido, las aulas que contenía estaban en desuso y clausuradas, para los alumnos no tenía ningún interés, pues no podían ocultarse en las aulas, y los elfos no tenían por que limpiarlas, por ello el pasillo no era muy concurrido.  
  
No tenía que ocultarme, no, ¿para qué? Nadie me veía, porque a nadie le importaba; no tenía que esconder mis lágrimas, pues nadie las veía; no tenía que fingir alegría, pues a nadie le interesaba. Casi inexistente, casi etérea, casi nada. Siempre sola, siempre yo, siempre el silencio.  
  
La soledad, la soledad me define, mi concepto, mi ideología, mi pensamiento.  
  
"¿Estoy sola?", me pregunto mentalmente.  
  
- ¿No me quieres? -  
  
Me yergo, sobresaltada, era su voz, estaba a mi lado, con las manos en los bolsillos, en una posición que da a entender que ha estado ahí un tiempo prudente.  
  
- ¿Q-qué? -  
  
Suspira, y mira hacia un lado, para luego volver a mirarme.  
  
- Que si no me quieres... - y le dirijo una mirada de confusión.- (Suspiro) Ya estoy a punto de irme, casi todos se han despedido de mí... menos tú. ¿Estás acaso molesta conmigo?- y puedo notar su preocupación ante esta posibilidad.  
  
Le miro sorprendida y niego rotundamente con la cabeza.  
  
- Yo... se me pasó el tiempo, no tengo la menor idea de qué hora es... - y miro al firmamento, el cual me ofrece la ventana, para poder deducir que hora es aproximadamente.  
  
Y era verdad lo que decía, no me había percatado del tiempo, había acudido a aquel lugar desde muy temprano, previendo que más tarde iría a despedirlo y era ese, precisamente, el motivo por el que estaba ahí, necesitaba calmarme, reunir el valor, serenarme, que no note mi tristeza, que no note que me duele su partida.  
  
- Si de verdad estás molesta conmigo, yo...-  
  
- Para nada, Harry, ya te he dicho, se me pasó el tiempo. Además, no tengo ninguna razón para estar enfadada contigo, ¿no? - le digo yo.  
  
Parece meditar mis palabras, aún con las manos en los pantalones.  
  
- ¿Y qué haces acá? - pregunta él, mirándome aprehensivamente- Sabes que no me gusta que estés sola.-  
  
"¿En verdad estoy sola?", vuelvo a preguntarme.  
  
Y le miro, tratando de encontrar en sus ojos la respuesta que mi mente me obliga a dar.  
  
Y le veo, adentro en su mirada, en las facciones de su rostro, en su posición, su actitud... estudiando cada una de ella, y me percato que sus ojos están preocupados, teme algún sentimiento negativo de mí para con él, aprecia mi opinión, mi perspectiva; y veo, también, que le duele el hecho de no haberlo despedido, le duele tanto que está aquí, me ha buscado.  
  
No estoy sola... esta él, él me cuida, él vela por mí, por que no esté sola, como él dice.  
  
Y sonrío, no puedo evitarlo, él se asombra e, inesperadamente, hasta para mí, le caigo en un abrazo, queriéndome perder en sus brazos, queriendo desaparecer en él... con él.  
  
- Te quiero. - y no sé de dónde salieron esas palabras, sólo salieron, así, de mí, sin más ni más.  
  
- Gin... Ginny, si deseas que me quede yo... podría... -  
  
- No. - le digo, y me suelto de él, negando fervientemente.- No lo hagas, sólo... sólo me despedía. No puedes hacerle un desplante a Cho, lo sabes...- y ya estamos totalmente separados.  
  
- Ginny, sabes que yo podrí... -  
  
- ¡No! - le interrumpo, bruscamente.- No hables sandeces, Harry. Ahora, vamos que los demás deben estar preguntándose dónde estás.-  
  
- Estamos... - corrige él.  
  
- Tú eres el que se va. - defiendo yo.  
  
- ¿Y qué? Siempre habrán personas que se preocupen por ti, sea cual sea el día. - objeta él.  
  
- Nad... - iba a responderle, pero era mejor darle por su lado, que siga creyendo que tengo personas a mi lado, a parte de él.  
  
Me alcé de hombros, restándole importancia, dándole la razón si la quería.  
  
- Ya vamos. - y comenzamos a caminar.  
  
- Ya sabes - comienzo a decirle - No te pongas nervioso, lo tendrás todo con tan sólo ser respetuoso, al saludar, has una leve reverencia, sabes que son de sangre pura, de clase noble, eso va con ellos, ¡pero no vayas a inclinarte como Dobby! - reímos, he logrado que se tranquilice, pues hasta hace unos instantes estaba algo pálido (lo cual, debo admitir, me causa un poco de risa).  
  
- No te apresures al entregar los regalos - continúo yo - Y no estés mucho tiempo a solas con Cho en un comienzo... ¡sólo en un comienzo! - agrego, pues me ha mirado aprehensivamente - Primero gánate su confianza, sí buscas siempre estar a solas con ellas, ellos pensarás que no te importan, ya luego ellos solos irán dándoles privacidad, poco a poco se alejarán, no antes.- y asiente, mudo pero atento.  
  
Ya nos acercábamos a la puerta del colegio, donde le esperaban los carruajes.  
  
- No vallas a hacer chistes de ellos, ni si quiera con Cho, puede que se ría pero le sabrá mal. No le digas en ningún momento qué es lo que te desagradó de ellos, ¡por ningún motivo!- y se detuvo, haciéndome detener con él.- Bien... creo que eso es todo... - medito, cerciorándome así, que no se me halla pasado ningún detalle.- Mmmm... no, eso es todo.  
  
- Mmmm... nop, se te olvida algo.- me dice él, mirándome pensativo.  
  
- ¿Qué? - pregunto yo, repasando nuevamente el que todo se haya dicho.  
  
- Pues... ¡Despedirte de mí! - me dice, exasperado.  
  
Consigue que me ría.  
  
Revuelvo en mis bolsillos buscando algo. Él me mira intrigante.  
  
- Toma - y le ofrezco, a la par, 2 pequeños paquetitos, con pequeñas tiritas de papel en una de las puntas.  
  
- ¿Y esto qué es? - pregunta.  
  
- Son tejas, un dulce muggle, papá me trajo uno en una ocasión y me gustó mucho - le dije, con aire goloso infantil, causándole gracia.- le dije a mamá que hiciera unos cuantos, como a ella también le gustó, pues se puso a averiguar los ingredientes. Espero que te gusten, es uno para ti y otro para Cho, pueden comerlo el día de Navidad. Si una pareja lo come al dar las 12 de la noche el día de Navidad, dicen que tendrá buen augurio la relación que tienen. Puede que suene tonto, pero... -  
  
- No. - me interrumpe Harry, con una sonrisa.- Suena muy interesante. Lo haré, lo prometo, espero se cumpla.  
  
- Yo también lo espero, Harry, yo también. - y guarda los paquetitos en su túnica.  
  
Un breve, pero incómodo silencio reina entre nosotros.  
  
- Espero... espero que pases una linda Navidad y... y que no me odies por dejarte sola. - dice él, con las manos en los bolsillos de su túnica, ladeando la boca.  
  
- Sabes que no lo haré. No es tu culpa, Harry. - y me alzo de hombros, mirando al suelo.  
  
- Entonces ven acá. - me dice él, trayéndome hacia sí, de un jalón.  
  
Río entre sus brazos. Siempre lo toma así, como un juego, para que todo sea más fácil.  
  
- Te voy a extrañar pecosa. -me dice, frotando su mano en mi brazo.  
  
- Y yo a ti, ojiverde. - y reímos un par de minutos, hasta que nos fuimos callando, nos fuimos sintiendo y, aún en ese momento, nos fuimos extrañando.  
  
- ¿Estarás bien? - me dice, aún sin soltarme y algo preocupado.  
  
- Sí, no te preocupes.- concedo yo.- No voy a estar sola, mi amiga Melissa se quedará también, además de mi hermano, Hermione y Henry.  
  
- ¿Henry? - pregunta, y dejó, al instante, de frotar su mano en mi brazo.  
  
No lo dije de mala intención, lo juro, sólo que Henry ahora estaba pasando más tiempo conmigo y con Melissa, ya nos había comentado que se quedaría en Navidades, sólo se me salió decirlo.  
  
- ¿Y él porqué se queda? - pregunta, un tanto uraño.  
  
- No lo sé, no le he preguntado. - digo yo, y me voy deshaciendo de su abrazo, pues ya se estaba volviendo algo hosco.- Pero nos dijo a Melissa y a mí que se quedaba.- y, ya libre de él, me alzo de hombros, restándole importancia.  
  
- Pues... preferiría que la pases con Hermione y Ron, ellos te recibirán gustosa, además de que sabes que Ron se preocupa por ti, no deberías alejarte de él.- termina, y no puedo creer que hable enserio.  
  
- ¿Estás bromeando verdad? - le digo, con cara incrédula.  
  
- No. - me dice, rotundamente, con el ceño medio fruncido.- Sabes que no me gusta estés sola, y él es tu hermano, ¿quién mejor, sino?-  
  
- ¡Harry! -recrimino yo.- Sabes que odio que me sobreprotejan. Además, no estaré sola, estará Melissa y, en ocasiones, Henry. Nos estamos haciendo amigos, Melissa y yo de él. En todo caso, sabes bien que Hermione y Ron prefieren... ejem... privacidad.- y suelto una risita.  
  
- Bueno sí -consiente él, con una sonrisa ladeada.- Pero... de todos modos, preferiría que...-  
  
- ¡Harry! Se te está haciendo tarde, ¿qué no oyes que te llaman? - y le doy vuelta, empujándolo con mis dos manos en su espalda. No fue una escapada, era la verdad, ya se escuchaba la voz de Ron y Hermione, esta última más apremiante que todas.  
  
- Pero... pero... -insiste él, dejándose empujar por mí.  
  
- Nada de peros Harry, la profesora McGonagall te reprenderá si llegas tarde. ¡Harás retrasar la salida de todos! -  
  
Y llegamos, sus maletas ya en la carroza y, tal como dije, la profesora McGonagall dirigiéndole una severa mirada, a lo que Harry sólo atinó a darle media sonrisita, lo que hizo que tanto Hermione, Ron y yo, riéramos de él.  
  
- ¡Adiós a todos! - decía él, desde la puerta de la carroza, rehusándose a entrar, pues la profesora McGonagall estaba que lo empujaba ya que se hacía tarde. No lo había dejado despedirse de cada uno.- ¡Feliz Navidad! ¡Cuídense!- y, de un solo manaso, la profesora logró su cometido: Harry ya estaba en la carroza. Claro que Harry se había ganado un chinchón en la cabeza por su osadía.  
  
Todos reíamos ante tal espectáculo, a la vez que agitábamos la mano y exclamábamos: ¡Adiós, adiós!  
  
Y, cuando ya empezaba a remontar vuelo, me dio una última mirada y, como recordando algo, sacó la cabeza por la ventanilla, puso sus manos a modo de bocina y exclamó.  
  
- ¡EH, RON! PASA LA NAVIDAD CON TU HERMANA... no la dejes so... - pero ya se había alejado demasiado, su voz se perdía con el aire frío.  
  
Yo sólo atiné a chascar la lengua. Sí que era un tonto.  
  
- ¿Porqué dijo eso Harry? - preguntó Ron, ceñudo, con cara de no entender nada (como siempre).  
  
- ¡Oh! Nada, tonterías. No le hagas caso. - y le di una palmada en el brazo, despreocupándolo.  
  
Este sólo se giró, con la cara aún más compungida, hacia Hermione, como diciéndole: ¡No entiendo nada! Hermione sólo atinó a reírse de esos gestos exagerados que sólo él lograba hacer.  
  
- No sé Ron, cosas de ellos. - dijo, luego de que le pasó el ataque de risa.- Oye, Ron, ¿cómo haces eso?-  
  
- ¿Eso? ¿Cuál eso? - preguntó él.  
  
- Eso pues... eso gestos que haces. - y Hermione trató de imitar sus caras graciosas, logrando que él carcajee.  
  
- Jajaja ... Yo no hago eso Hermione...- y seguía mirándola hacer caritas.  
  
- ¡Oh! Vaya que sí, pero a ti te salen mejor - y hacía como que se retorcía, sus manos dobladas, la cabeza media inclinada y la lengua afuera.  
  
- Definitivamente yo lo hago mejor. - y seguía carcajeándose.- Hermione, deja ya de hacer eso. Te ves muy graciosa.-  
  
- ¿Y cómo crees que te ves tú haciéndolo? - preguntó ella, ya sin hacer gesticulación alguna.  
  
- ¿Estás diciéndome que te burlas de mí siempre? -  
  
- Noooo... ¡Que va Ron! Yo apoyo tu talento. - y le daba palmaditas en la espalda en forma de apoyo, con el ceño levemente fruncido.  
  
- No, no, no. Tú has dicho que siempre te burlas de mí... eso has dicho. - decía el chico, exasperado. - ¡Ay, Ron! - Tú siempre malintencionas mis palabras.  
  
- ¡Yo no malintenciono nada! Tú eres la que dices que te ríes de mi cara. -  
  
Y así, sumergidos en una nueva discusión, se dirigieron a la sala común, detrás de mío.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------- End of Flash Back ----------------------------------------------------  
  
7 páginas, y este capítulo no me gusto mucho. Bueno... al menos no el Flash Back... no sé... ya decidirán ustedes. Creo que aprendí la lección: no prometer nada. Creo que la presión no me ayuda. Bien, de todas maneras les quiero agradecer a todos y cada uno de ustedes por apoyarme tanto, tanto, les estoy infinitamente agradecida. Miren que en el otro capítulo, a pesar de ser todo un fiasco, me dejaron reviews... que buenos son.  
  
Bueno, creo que este fic no lo leerán hoy, ni sé si mañana (Navidad), pero ya lo publico, sólo déjenme responder sus reviews. A propósito... los reviews me llegaron dobles ¬¬, pero no fue su culpa, lo sé, es un error de ff.net, porque a mi amiga Mep también le pasó eso. Mmmmm... no sé si es porque subí 2 veces el capítulo o porque ff.net está de promoción (¡Oferta! ¡2x1 en todos los reviews!) (Ay... que chistosa soy, no hay nada que hacer...). Bien, como verán hoy estoy un pelín ralladita, por eso creo que el fic está algo... ¿gracioso? Bueno, al menos eso intenté... pero de ahí a que lo haya logrado....  
  
Lo siento, contestaré reviews en el próximo capítulo ¿de acuerdo? No me mateis... ¡___¡  
  
¡¡Feliz Navidad!! (si lo leen ese día ^^) ¡Os adoro lindas! 


	5. Ojos vidriosos

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? (no puedo referirme, ahora, sólo en femenino, pues hay, o había ¬¬U, un chico leyendo mi fic... ¿¡No es emocionante!?) Mil disculpas, no saben cuanto lamento mi retraso, pero es que yo... No alargaré esto, explicaciones y otros al final, ¿no les parece? Los dejo directamente con el fic, sólo con 2 rutinarias acotaciones: 

**Aclaraciones:** El título se debe a que a 2 personas se les aplica ese adjetivo... leed y vereis. 

**Dedicado a:** Todos los que leen este fic, o que, al menos, han leído... por tenerme paciencia, por sus reviews, por soportarme, ¡por tantas cosas! No saben cuanto aprecio sus comentarios. 

**Capítulo 6:** Ojos Vidriosos. 

La biblioteca no estaba muy concurrida, después de todo, hacía buen tiempo, un día perfecto para salir a pasear por los terrenos de Hogwarts. Pero, sinceramente, hoy no me apetecía salir; decidí, mejor, avanzar algunas tareas de vacaciones (creo que Hermione me afecta). Sólo estaban unos cuantos Ravenclaws, un par de Hufflepuff y yo. 

Tenía una pila de libros en mi mesa... no creí realmente que dejarán tantas asignaturas. Dando un suspiro resignado, seguí con mi trabajo. Eso fue hasta que divisé que entraban 2 personas a la biblioteca: 

Venía Hermione, delante, parloteando algunas palabras, haciendo ademanes exagerados con las manos y con los cabellos un tanto crispados (más de lo normal). De seguro exaltada ante la perspectiva de las tareas pendientes o, se aplica más en su caso, las asignaturas que no repasó (por 20° vez) Detrás venía Ron, mi hermano, encorvado, con los brazos colgados, casi arrastrando los dedos al suelo, y mascullando palabras, de las cuales sólo pude entender: Despejado... Campo... Quidditch. Eso bastaba para entender que, según él, debería estar fuera, montado en su escoba, con el viento contra su rostro, y no encerrado en el lugar menos apetecible de todos (para él, claro está): La biblioteca. 

Hermione apenas prestaba atención a sus repliques, sólo se limitaba a buscar libros y más libros y... más libros; tantos que a Ron, quién llevaba todos estos, apenas se le veía un pequeño mechón de cabello. 

Me acomodé en mi asiento, esto iba a estar bueno. Siempre me deleitaba viéndolos, pero teniendo cuidado, eso sí, de no ser captada por ellos. 

Hermione y Ron tenían la particularidad de mezclar, en su trato diario: lo chistoso, la ira, el arrepentimiento y los sonrojos... ¿¡Como es que aún no andaban!? 

Bien, pero entre muestras espontáneas de afecto, disculpas pedidas y azoramientos constantes, supongo se habrán percatado ya de los sentimientos del uno por el otro. Lo más seguro es que la cobardía reinaba. 

Hermione se limitaba a responderle, de manera sumamente calmada los motivos de su estadía en aquel lugar, cosa que sacaba se sitio a Ron. Después de haberse dado por vencido, él se limitó a leer los libros... ¡ya qué! 

Viendo esto, me puse a mis trabajos también. No sin antes meditar el increíble poder de convencimiento que ejercía ella en mi hermano, pues, ¿quién, en su sano juicio, haría perder a Ron de un día perfecto sobre la escoba? Y, más que eso, ¿Cómo es que Ron accede a ello? 

Entre pequeñas sonrisas mías, terminé mi asignación de Herbología, no había sido difícil, después de todo, Neville me dijo qué libros buscar, eso me ahorró bastante tiempo. 

Me levanté y me dirigí a la estantería de libros, cargando la pila de libros que antes estaban en mi mesa. A ese paso sacaría un hernia. 

Un mal paso, un tambaleo, el desequilibrio que le provocaba el peso extra de los libros y... destino: el suelo. 

- ¡Ep! – alguien me sostuvo, por detrás, en sus brazos, pero los libros, inevitablemente, fueron a dar al suelo, haciendo un sonoro ruido. Si no fuera porque las estanterías me cubrían, estoy segura de poder ver la mirada furiosa de Madame Pince. 

- Debes tener más cuidado. - alcé mi rostro, aún colgada en sus brazos, y... vi su sonrisa. 

- ¡Henry! – me apresuré a erguirme y pararme, yo sola, algo azorada.- Gracias, disculpa la molestia, ¡soy tan descuidada! No sé que me pasó, perdí el equilibrio y... 

- No hay cuidado. – me decía, dedicándome una sonrisa tranquilizadora, pues yo no paraba de explicarme.- Con que no te hayas hecho daño está bien. 

- No, no, estoy bien. – y sonreí, algo apenada aún. 

- Eso si es que Madame Pince no ve los libros desparramados en el suelo. –advierte él, mientras se agacha a recogerlos. 

- ¡Oh, sí! Los libros... espero no se hayan hecho daño- y ya estoy a su altura, apilándolos nuevamente. 

- No creo, tienen un hechizo para ello. Porqué crees que duran tanto sino. – me informa. - ¡Venga! Yo los llevo, ponlos acá. – y señala con la cabeza, pues sus manos estaban ocupadas, los libros que lleva en su regazo. 

- ¡Oh, no, no! No te molestes yo... - 

- Sabes que no, Ginny. ¡Dale! Ponlos aquí – y volvía a hacer ese gesto con la cabeza. 

- Esta bien, gracias. Pero ya llevas suficientes, déjame llevar este poco yo. - 

Se lo piensa un poco, para después asentir. No podía evitar ser todo un caballero, pues aún miraba receloso los libros en mis manos. 

Llegamos a los estantes de los libros de Herbología, y comenzamos a colocar los libros ahí. 

- ¿Y Melissa? – me pregunta él.- Las he estado buscando, no las encontré a ninguna, así que decidí venir a leerme algo, ya sabes, para pasar el tiempo, no me apetecía salir solo afuera. – y se encoge de hombros. 

- Oh, pues, a mí tampoco me apetecía, así que le dije que me quedaría acá. No le agradó mucho la idea y prefirió quedarse en la sala común. – dije, acomodando el último libro, de mi ruma, en su lugar. 

- ¿Y ahora que harás? – preguntaba, poniendo él su penúltimo libro. 

- Aún tengo pendiente Historia de la Magia... – dije con pesar, lo que provocó que riera, pues era su materia predilecta. 

Decidí poner el último libro que le sobraba, alargando mi mano para tomarlo, pero él hizo lo mismo, pues ya había terminado de acomodar el libro anterior, y se dio un roce inevitable. 

Quité mi mano raudamente, como si me hubiera pinchado, sonrojada a más no poder... y él no se quedaba atrás. 

- Podría ayudarte. – dijo, para aliviar la tensión, pero aún sin mirarme. 

- No quiero quitarte tu tiempo... – empezaba a replicar yo, pero una mirada represiva de su parte me hizo agregar.- Pero si deseas... 

Ahora una sonrisa surcaba su rostro. 

Nos dirigimos a la sección de libros de Historia de la Magia, mientras le indicaba el tema que estudiábamos en ese momento, para que me guiara en la selección de libros. 

- Los libros de Anton Workjan, son buenos y didácticos. – y me señalaba un lado del estante, mientras que el sacaba otros libros del otro extremo.- Saca el tomo 6. 

Asentí y comencé a buscarlo. 

- ¿Y... tuviste noticias de Harry? - 

Casi se me cae el libro que había sacado a la orilla, para leer mejor el título de este, ante la pregunta hecha. 

- P-pues, no realmente. - y era cierto, no había llegado ninguna carta. 

- Ahh... – se limitó a decir, pero, pude notar, pues volteé a verlo, que tenía el ceño fruncido, mientras hojeaba el interior de un libro. 

Quise decir algo, quise defender a Harry, pero no encontraba qué. ¿Debe estar ocupado? No suena convincente, pues se supone que fue a pasar sus vacaciones, no a un reclusorio. ¿Debe haberle pasado algo? Tampoco, pues el profesor Dumbledore no muestra signo de alarma. ¿Debe estar divirtiéndose tato que una pequeña pelirroja no debe pasar por su cabeza? Eso suena más realista... Exhalé un largo suspiro. 

- ¿Lo encontraste? – me sacó de mis cavilaciones. 

- Ah, eh... sí. – por suerte el libro que hace unos momentos casi se me resbala de las manos era, en efecto, el que buscaba. Lo saqué por completo y se lo mostré. 

Él asintió, acercándose a tomarlo. Lo abrió, leyendo su contenido. 

- No te preocupes, ya escribirá. – dijo sin dejar de revisar el libro en ningún momento. De un solo golpe cerró el libro, y lo puso sobre los otros. 

No pude decir ni un: "Eso espero" o algo parecido. Me había tomado por sorpresa sus palabras. 

Entonces... ¿No le molesta Harry? ¿No ve peligro alguno en él? O... no le intereso más que como una amiga... 

- Sólo... no deseo verte así.– decía, volteando hacia mí completamente. 

- ¿A-así cómo? - 

Suspiró. 

- Así- y tomaba mi barbilla entre sus dedos, alzando más mi rostro.- angustiada, preocupada. Detesto verte así. 

- Y-yo... yo no estoy... - 

- ¡Venga ya! ¿Por qué otro motivo te perderías de un maravilloso día? ¿Qué otra cosa haría que tus ánimos estén así: sin ganas de salir? – y me soltaba, un tanto desesperado ante mi negación. 

- Tú tampoco apetecías salir, no creo que eso... - 

- Lo mío es distinto - interrumpe nuevamente.- Lo que yo no quería era salir solo, pero tú te negaste a salir, con o sin compañía, para encerrarte en la biblioteca. A lo cual no le encuentro lógica a menos de que seas Hermione. 

Sonreí quedamente, aún con rezagos de nerviosismo en mi rostro, producto de haberme descubierto... sobre todo él. Agaché mi cabeza, queriendo evitar, a toda costa, que siga leyendo mis emociones. 

Ni una palabra, nada, sólo se limitaba a examinarme, lo sentía. En un acto de valor, y desesperación, alcé mi rostro para acabar con aquel clima algo tenso, y le encontré, tal como predije, mirándome. Pero, lo que no pude vaticinar, era la tristeza emanada de estos, como si mi actitud le hubiera dado una noticia nefasta. 

Fruncí el ceño, dando a entender que deseaba liquidar este momento ya. Salió de su ensimismamiento y cogió los libros, todos, yendo tras de mí. 

Me detuve de golpe, haciendo, por ende, que chocara con mi espalda, levemente. 

- ¿Qué pa...? - 

Pero no fue necesario que terminara la pregunta, pues la respuesta pasaba ante sus ojos. 

Por el corredor de las estanterías pasaba, caminando apresuradamente, Hermione, con los ojos algo vidriosos y la cabeza inclinada hacia delante, queriendo ocultar su rostro con la caída de su espeso cabello. 

Ron, quién hasta hace unos instantes estaba sentado en la silla, con el ceño fruncido, ahora se paraba, luego de pensarlo un poco, y se golpeaba incesantemente la cabeza con uno de sus puños, a la par que exclamaba: "¡Estúpido!" E iba tras ella, exclamando su nombre y casi corriendo. 

De seguro habían tenido otra de sus riñas. 

Cuando Henry se puso a mi lado, sacamos, ambos, las cabezas al corredor, y vimos, claramente, a un Ron sumamente arrepentido y azorado, tomar la mano de ella, logrando que se detenga. Esta, al voltear, dejó ver sus ojos vidriosos y lograr con esto que Ron se sintiera el ser más miserable sobre la faz de la tierra (si pudieran haber visto su rostro, hubieran dicho exactamente lo mismo). 

- Y-yo... deseo salir bien en los exámenes... – podíamos escuchar que decía él, torpemente, haciendo que Hermione bajara el rostro levemente, ya con la furia extinguida, pero la tristeza sobrevivía. 

- Y-y sé que si tú no me oblig... ¡Ayudas! Ayudas.- corrigió a prisa. – Pues... no lo haré, o, en el mejor de los casos, estudiaré todo a última hora... - 

¿No podría decir un "Lo siento" y ya? ¡Qué complicado lo hacía todo! 

Hermione se limitaba a asentir, soltando su mano de la de Ron, pero seguía curvando sus labios una ligera, pero notable, pena. 

- A-además, mamá dice que si no salgo bien en los EXTASIS, me partirá la cabeza con la escoba... Y... no quiero perder mi escoba.- y lo logró, Hermione no pudo contener reírse, para luego dar paso a unas cuantas carcajadas a la par que se enjugaba sus lágrimas con su mano. 

Y es que Ron no podía ser más... ¡tonto! Está diciendo que mi madre le partirá la cabeza con la escoba si no rinde bien los exámenes, y, si bien no se preocupará por los exámenes (no le pidamos tanto), pues, uno daría más énfasis a la frase: **te partiré la cabeza**; pero no, él está más angustiado en la terminación de esa frase: **con la escoba**. 

Ese es **mi** hermano. 

Henry y yo no pudimos contener, tampoco, soltar unas cuantas risotadas; escondiéndonos al tiempo, pues creo ellos las escucharon. 

Cuando nos calmamos, decidimos dejar el resto de su conversación en la privacidad de ellos (qué benevolentes somos) y nos dirigimos a mi mesa. 

Después de un par de minutos, en el que él se puso a explicarme el porqué de las revoluciones masivas de criaturas en el siglo XVI, los vimos entrar. Ella riéndose de alguna nueva disparatada dicha por él, y este más despreocupado, pues la angustia de verle casi llorar había desaparecido con la sonrisa de esta. 

Se sentaron, y Ron hizo una mueca de asco al ver el libro que dejó pendiente; dio un suspiro y luego sujetó la pluma sobre el pergamino, poniéndose a trabajar. Pero Hermione notó ello, de reojo. Así que le dijo que ya fue suficiente por hoy, que mañana podrían continuar. Él negó fervientemente, argumentado, míralo tú, ahora él, el porqué de quedarse a estudiar. 

Henry y yo volteamos al mismo tiempo a encontrar nuestras miradas, ambos con la boca ligeramente abierta... y luego reímos por lo bajo. 

- No entiendo porqué no formalizan de una vez su relación. - dice él, ya sentado en la mesa, hurgando entre los libros lo que solicito se me enseñe. 

- No lo sé, sinceramente... pero se ven lindos así. – digo yo, con una sonrisa en mi rostro, mientras veo a Hermione sonreírle a Ron. 

- Eso sí. – y hace una pausa como meditando si decir algo o no.- Al menos se da cuenta cuando le hace daño... y trata de rectificarlo.- 

Golpe bajo. 

- Si te refieres a Harry, pues él no... - 

- Ginny. –interrumpe él - Estoy hablando de Ron y Hermione. - 

- No me creas tonta, Henry; sé cuando mandan alguna indirecta y tú no tienes ningún derecho de... - 

- Ginny. – vuelve a interrumpir. Da un suspiro y dice – Lo siento... no quise hablar mal de él... No creo que Harry sea mala persona; lo conozco, poco, pero lo conozco. Nunca he creído nada de las infamias que recaen en él, pues sé que es una persona sencilla, muy humilde y benevolente. Pero... lo que pasa entre ustedes es... 

- Nuestra amistad. – recalco. Mi primera reacción fue decir: "¡No pasa nada entre nosotros!", pero eso hubiera supuesto que me di por aludida. 

- Eso, su amistad, pues... es que... ¡Diantres, Ginny! ¿Te conoce tanto y no sabe que te hace daño su ausencia? – exclama, irascible. 

Dolió... profirió la pregunta latente en mi mente, y que me negaba a dejar emerger. 

No, no, no. Él me quiere, él me quiere y me aferro a ese pensamiento repitiéndolo mil veces en mi mente. Él me quiere y vendrá con una excusa que me creeré por poco plausible que sea. Él me quiere, sólo que... está con ella, y cuando eso pasa todo lo demás queda relegado...y yo soy ese resto... y yo estoy de más... 

Mis ojos se ponen vidriosos y miro fijamente la mesa, queriendo encontrar la fuerza en ellas para no llorar. 

- Ginny... Ginny yo… Lo siento, no fue mi intención... – y hace ademán de querer abrazarme, acercándose a mí. 

Lo detengo con una mano en alto. No podía hablar, sentía un ardor en mi garganta y sabía, por experiencia, que si hablaba, rompería a llorar. 

- Ginny yo... discúlpame e-es que... –un largo silencio, durante el cual no aparto mi vista de la mesa. 

- Ginny. – ahora su voz era seria y yo ya había logrado amainar mis ganas de llorar- En tus ojos está el porqué de mi comportamiento tan inapropiado para contigo hoy... y no es que me esté excusando, actué estúpidamente, lo sé. - levanto mi mirada hacia él.- Pero... ten en cuenta, que...- y dirige su mirada a mí, pues él la estaba fijando, como yo hasta hace un rato, en la mesa.- ... Tu mirada Ginny, lo que reflejan tus ojos... sea cual sea el motivo de esa congoja, la cual no mereces, pues... no merece tu amistad... – y veo que se va levantando, aún mirándome fijamente.- Pero sólo tú podrás ver, o decidir, quién es el culpable de ello. Yo... no puedo hacer más... Me retiro, y comprenderé si no deseas más mi presencia ante ti.-retira la silla.- Siempre estaré para ti, Ginny, no lo olvides.- y pude leer en sus ojos, que se refería a algo más que ese momento, un mensaje intrínseco, un lenguaje oculto en su mirar. 

Devuelve la silla a su lugar, hace una leve reverencia con la cabeza y se retira, silenciosamente. 

- Henry. –exclamé, en un susurro. Y, tal como vaticiné, mis lágrimas cayeron a la par que mis palabras. 

Me dispuse a guardar los libros, y luego salí de la biblioteca. 

Sus palabras tenían tanta verdad, y a la vez acarreaban tanto dolor. Tenía que decidir, pero estaba confundida, lo único que sí tenía claro, es que sería una noche larga... muy larga. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Notas de la Autora: ¿Qué os pareció? ¿Os ha molestado que ponga como fondo a Ron y Hermione? Esta vez no hubo Flash Back (si ya tenía 6 hojas de Word ¬¬U). 

¡Disculpadme, por favor! ¡Oh! Soy una desagradecida, en verdad lamento no haber podido actualizar. Son múltiples las razones (algunas ya las saben), pero las mencionaré rápidamente: Estuve con un examen a cuestas, tuve que encerrarme en mi cuarto (obviamente sin entrar a la pc) y devorarme los libros; mi hermano se llevó su pc y estuve así sin nada... pero sólo fue un par de días, pues mi hermana reparó su pc y la conectó (aunque está media cochita... ¡No puedo enviar reviews! . y es lenta... muy lenta); y, por último, porque no he tenido incentivo, estuve algo apática estos días... no me preguntéis porqué, pues no sabría responderles (en serio). 

Bueno... ¿Sirve de algo que diga que tengo el otro capítulo avanzado? Pues... es así, pero he de modificarlo, para que se adapte a este, y... sacarle un poco de drama ¬¬U (es sumamente trágico). Así que en una semana... o 2 máximo, lo estaré publicando. 

En serio mil disculpas por la demora. 

**Respondo reviews** (karla se remanga, alistándose ¬¬U): 

(Los reviews los contesté hace una semana, o más, así que si no tiene alguna coherencia – sobre todo para aquellas personas que se contactaron conmigo en el msn – les pido disculpas). 

Para todos: Bueno, ya pasó Navidad, sólo me queda esperar que hayan tenido una muy feliz Navidad y un Muy Feliz Año Nuevo ^^. 

**Shumara: **

3° capítulo: ¡Hola, wapa! (así me dice ella) Gracias por tu review, ¡sí que me pone contenta! Y tienes razón, creo que ya tengo más gente leyéndome *__* ¿De verdad te encantó el capítulo? Pues me alegro ^^. La amistad de Ginny y Melissa es, en efecto, como tú dices, "muy bonita", pero va más allá de eso, es una gran ayuda para Ginny, un pilar. Espero tengas a alguien así ^^ ¿Pena por Harry? Pues... a mí no... bueno, cuando lo escribí... es que... ¡fue demasiado! (como dice Seven). Pero... sí, es penosa la situación... ¿No soportas ver a las personas sufrir por amor? Pues a mí a veces me deprimen o me dan cólera (cuando no merece la pena), pero otras... otras veces es lastimante. ¿Qué es cates? O.o 

**Azkaban: **

3° capítulo: Pues... ¡vaya con los motes! Que bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo, lo hice con mucho cariño ^^. Pues... vaya que nunca lo había visto así... como lo pones... Ginny tiene para sufrir... ¡uf! (y yo que se lo hago más difícil ¬¬U). Pues, si te hago reflexionar... ¡Milagro! Este... digo... ¡que qué bueno! Sí, eso ^^U. Bueno, ya ves que sí subí rápido el próximo capítulo ^^. He leído tus fics... hay uno... mmmm... no recuerdo su nombre, pero ahora has metido a muchos personajes... me confundes, pero hasta el capítulo 14 me encantó, ¡de veras! ^^. Bien, me alegro de que tomes en serio la escritura, si tú dices que tengo el "Don", pues creo en ti ^.^ ¡Gracias por pensar todo eso de mí! Bueno, no sé cómo mantenerlos ávidos de la lectura, realmente no me lo propongo, ni mucho menos sé si logro eso, pero... me alegran los reviews, que me han enviado. ¿Autora favorita? Pues no lo sé, pero me halaga bastante las personas que lo han hecho y que he sabido de ello. Adiós, linda, cuídate. 

4° capítulo: Pues, mi objetivo era hacerlo algo alegre, pero el Flash Back se salva de ese adjetivo, seguro eso fue lo que te pareció melancólico. Gracias por pensar que ello del capítulo, me subes los ánimos, chica. Siempre escribiendo frases bonitas, creo que tienes razón, no volveré a prometer, no me ayuda mucho. Buen uso de la máxima de Descartes. Adiós, besos, linda. 

**Ginny_Potter_Irenne: **

3° capítulo: ¿Te gustó? ¡Que bueno! Sé, sé que quieres que acaben juntos (aún no entiendo tus esperanzas, pero así es), pero, como tú dices, eso sólo está en mí ^^, muchas gracias por comprender y no tomarlo a mal. Sí, ya me estoy acostumbrando a tu "dulce" forma de decirme que mi fic va bien ^^U Insisto, no, no soy bruja (pero me encantaría), ¿porqué dices que esperas que mi historia termine mejor que la tuya? ¿Te ocurrió algo malo? Espero que no, suerte en el corazón, linda. 

**Cleo-lil: **

3° capítulo: ¡Nueva seguidora! (al menos de este capítulo) ¡Hola, linda! Que bueno que te haya gustado. Sí, tiendo a detallar todo, es que, como siempre digo, deseo hacerles partícipe de ese sentir de Ginny. Sí, Ginny sufre mucho. Gracias por tus deseos hacia ella ^^. ¿Quién no quisiera que él la aprecie como algo más que amiga? Besos para ti también, cuídate. 

**Mep: **

3° capítulo: o.O ¡Mi niña! Un review largo, ¡waaa! La hecatombe, jajajaja, no, mentira. Sabes que te aprecio mucho, sin tu ayuda, opinión y ánimo no estuviera aquí, ni seguiría. Gracias por apreciar mis reviews, yo también aprecio los tuyos, no tienes idea de cuanto. Que bueno que te gustó mi regalo, pequeña, lo hice con mucho gusto para ti. Cumplo el 19 de Julio, falta mucho para eso, despreocúpate, con tal de que sigas escribiendo, siempre tan tierno como hasta ahora, pues me doy por satisfecha. ¿Un fic para mí? Bueno, no quiero forzarte, pero siempre adoro lo que escribes, así que me encantará. No me delates, lo de partes coquetas va a futuro, pero gracias por lo dicho. Hablamos luego, luego Mep, Aprecio que hayas dejado un review largo, ¡de veras! No sabes cuánto me alegra. 

4° capítulo: ¿Lindo? Eso espero, quería dejar un rato lo trágico, como dice Seven, darle un respiro. El Flash Back, pues ese era mi objetivo, que sea melancólico... o algo así :P Gracias por todo, seguiré escribiendo si sigues ayudándome moralmente y en todo (sin ti soy un cero a la izquierda ¬¬U) (no sabía como subir un capítulo). Besos, mi niña, cuídese, adiós. 

**Arwen-Chan: **

3° capítulo: ¿Verdad que la música ayuda? A mi me encanta cuando escribes, aunque, sí, los diálogos los haces mejor, me encantó el R&Hr que escribiste, espero pronto la continuación. ¡42 continúalo! Sí que deseas leerlo, espero el próximo capítulo te agrade. Sra Malfoy, ¡que barbaridad! Sí, sí, tengo que vigilar muy de cerca de mi esposo, pero usted también, ¡ALERTA PERMANENTE! Ya que ese escozor en el brazo y luego, repentinamente, esa salida abrupta, pues me preocupa, jajajaja, cuídate, linda. 

**Moony Lovegood: **

3° capítulo: ¡Alguien nuevo! Vaya, gracias por leer mi fic. No importa si no dejaste review antes, pues ahora lo has hecho, lo cual te agradezco, ya de por sí leerlo fue mucho. ¿Te sientes identificada con Ginny? (esto es masivo), pues espero no sea para mal, y que tu caso tenga un buen futuro ^^ (éste n... no lo sabrán aún). ¿Te ha conmovido? Pues me siento halagada de haber logrado tal cosa. Gracias por los deseos, adiós, cuídate, linda. 

**Phoebe: **

4° capítulo: ¡Hola! Que bien que te haya gustado mi fic. ¿Verdad que Harry actúa chistoso cuando se entera de que Henry pasa las Navidades ahí? A mí me divirtió esa parte (a pesar de ser la que escribo ¬¬U). Linda plática la que tuvimos, gracias por tu inmensa paciencia ^^. Adiós, cuídate linda. Besos también. ¡Suerte en los exámenes! 

**Leri: **

4° capítulo: No importa, ya me dejas review en esta ocasión, lo cual te agradezco mucho. Gracias por decirme lo que piensas, yo también lo hago (por cierto, ¿para cuando Delirios?). Que bueno que te haya ido bien en los exámenes, espero que ese "púnico" curso que llevas mal, pues lo superes. ¿Dentro del papel de Ginny? ¡En buena hora! Ese era mi objetivo. Sí, los sentimientos son confusos (¡Y tanto!). Harry tierno, sí, por momentos.¿ Harry encaprichado con Cho? Bueno, no me convence la palabra "encaprichado", pero eso de que no puede ver bien sus defectos... ¡ándale! Tú sí que entiendes. A ver, ese concepto de amor... no me termina de convencer, pero en parte es cierto, claro que no es sólo idealizarla, sino aceptar sus defectos, tratar de ver lo bueno. En fin, definir el amor es demasiado... filosófico y creo que podríamos pasarnos horas enteras tratando de dar el concepto correcto, ¿no? Pero lo que quiero decir, como apunte, es que yo sí creo en una verdad: No hay mejor amor que el amor platónico. Porque no llegas a conocer a esa persona, ni a conocer sus defectos, sólo... la amas, así, furtivamente. No te fuiste por las ramas, sólo defendías tu punto (lo cual me encanta). Gracias por dejar que sea yo quien decida el futuro de Ginny y Harry, espero no hacerlo mal. Lo de Borges... ¿te gusta sus trabajos? Te gusta el personaje de Melissa, me alegro, es un linda y buena chica. Bueno, de todos modos soy muy mayor para que me guste Rupert ¬#¬ ,pero ahí le doy (es que es taaan lindo). Jajajaja, te mando Kisses entonces, adiós, cuídate, linda. Sigue escribiendo, especialmente Delirios (doy lata, lo sé). 

**Angie Grint Weasley Lupin: **

3° y 4° capítulo: Holas, que bueno que te hayan gustado, sí, el 3° estuvo algo corto, pero... si te ha gustado entonces está bien. Cuídate dientecitos, adiós. 

**Ginny Potter W: **

3° capítulo: ¡Oh! Siento haber publicado tan rápido, pero es que me decían que así lo hiciera, pero no te preocupes, no volverá a ocurrir (todos me tiran tomatazos ¬¬X). Sí, se merecía la cachetada, tienes razón. Se nota que no te cae Cho, pero, ¡ojo! Yo no he argumentado en nada contra Cho, ustedes solitas la odian ^^U. ¡Sí! Ginny lo hace entrar en razón, la captaste. Vaya el día de navidad leyendo fics, tsk tsk, mala niña, mala (como diría Mep), pero... si yo también hice eso :P ¬¬U Bueno, adiós, te me cuidas, linda. 

4° capítulo: (karla lee con ansias tu review y luego la sonrisa se le borra y es remplazada por una de o.O) ¿Qué? ¿Porqué? ¡Noooooooo! (Karla intenta tirarse de la ventana) (karla regresa a la pc con un chinchón en su frente... la ventana tenía rejas ¬¬U). ¿Día de los inocentes? ¬¬X (Karla pone cara de asesina...) ¡Me has dado el susto de mi vida! (Luego carcajea como loca) ¡Ay! Si no te mato es porque en fin, loquilla, me has gastado una buena broma, cruel, pero grandiosa. Que bueno que te haya gustado. Sí, me asustaste, te juro que si hubieras sentido mi corazón... verías como estuve... (sístole-diástole, sístole-diástole). Adiós, cuídate, ¡sos cruel, loquilla! 

**Lil Granger: **

4° capítulo: ¿Nueva, verdad? Yo también soy partidaria de R&Hr (son una preciosidad juntos). (Karla le cierra la boca) Que bueno que te haya gustado y que te haya dejado boca abierta, aunque no es para tanto, pero me agrada mucho. ¿Te ha pasado lo de Ginny? ¡Oh! Espero que haya tenido un buen final. Gracias, me hace ilusión saber que tendré un review tuyo, hazlo cuando tengas tiempo ^^. Adiós, cuídate. 

**Sirem Black: **

3° capítulo: ¡Oh, Merlín! Mi paisana, una peruana como yo (más peruana que el cebiche) (por cierto, pruébenlo ¬¬U). No tenía que leerlo si no lo deseabas, por eso no te lo dije, no te molestes conmigo, y nada de dotes literarios ¬¬U exagerada eres. Me alegra mucho que lo hayas leído, aún más que hayas dejado un review. Te dije que era dramático ^^U, que bueno que te haya gustado. Espero el final me salga bien, es decir, que le agrade a todos... y a mí. ¡Oh! Lo de que te mareaste con los hombros (no hombres, dije hombros ¬¬U) (creo que ya te conocen ^^U) (no me mates), pues no sé, habrá que releer. Te contagiaré el drama, pero a mí me gusta tu fic así, todo loco y jocoso (sí, ella es mexicana de azángaro y yo de la victoria XD). ¿Sigues con lo de Puenting? (chica al límite), pues espero que escribas tus fics antes de eso, cono ya te dije, ahí sí que podrás hacer lo que te plazca (¿se nota cuánto la estimo?). Adiós, loca, cuídate. 

4° capítulo: Bueno, es un alivio que te haya gustado este capítulo, tienes toda la razón al decir que la presión no ayuda... no vuelvo a prometer... ¿avanzaste algo de "La Revancha"? (¡acción, quiero más acción!). Cuídate loquis, adiós. 

**Prongs 16: **

4° capítulo: o.O Un muchacho lee mi fic... ¡esto es emocionante! ¡Oh, Merlín! Lo siento, pero no dije que muchachos no leyeran ff.net, los hay, pocos, pero los hay, sólo que... ¿qué lean mi fic? Pues se me hacía inverosímil, pero... ¡eres la prueba viviente de que los milagros existen! (lo sé, soy una exagerada ¬¬U). ¿Estás de vacaciones? Yo también, este lunes 5 entro a clases... no sé si publicaré tan seguido en esos días, de todos modos espero puedas leerlo. Eh... sí, se nota que te cae mal Cho ^^U, pero yo no he argumentado en su contra en mi fic, ustedes la odian de antemano. Adiós, cuídate (¿no te voy a decir lindo, no? ¬¬U). 

**Seven: **

Um... prometo responderte pronto el 4° review, ¿vale? Ya te respondí el 3°, ¡conste! Gracias por tu ayuda, sos un amor. 


	6. Al viento

¡Hola, lindas! ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien ^^. Aquí estoy, con un nuevo capítulo... Bien, no os parloteo más y los dejo con el fic, sólo 1 pequeña nota: 

La canción es _Esther Fe_, del grupo Libido (Rock Peruano), es suave... con la voz en un tono agudo... perfecta. La compuso Manolo Hidalgo (integrante, guitarra). 

**Dedicado a: **Marianne, por ser siempre mi estrella; quien, aunque no lo sepa, basta con recordarla para dame ánimo a seguir, superarme, luchar. Una excelente escritora, muy linda persona, toda ella es perfecta. Me alegro de aclarar el malentendido, no sabes cuanto regocijo me diste ^^. Siempre lo he dicho y lo seguiré diciendo: contigo siempre aprendo algo nuevo. 

¡Disfrutadlo! (Espero...) 

**Capítulo 6: **Al Viento. 

Una tersa y delgada tela blanca era lo único que me protegía del implacable frío de Hogwarts, mis pies descalzos ahogaban el sonido de mis pasos entre los pasillos, mi cabello al viento, se dejaba mecer, dócil, indefenso, mis manos entumecidas se balanceaban a mis lados, con cada paso dado. La negrura de la noche y el silencio reinante eran mis cómplices, conspiraban a mi favor, por mi soledad, por mi frío, por mi mal. Sentía el frío implacable del suelo, adentrarse en mis pies y penetrar hasta mi alma; también entrando por mis manos, al rozar las paredes, ásperas y lastimantes. 

**Caminar con la misma piel **

**Sin el sol en tu rostro **

**Y recorrer con los mismos pies **

**Hacia dónde irás? **

El pasillo termina, dando lugar a una gran puerta, imponente, majestuosa. Poso mis pequeñas y tiritantes manos sobre el tirador, halo de él y la escena es algo risible: yo, tan insignificante, abriendo, sin mayor esfuerzo, tan inmensa puerta. La traspaso, logrando sentir, recién, el verdadero poder del gélido ambiente, la verdadera fuerza del viento, azotando mi rostro. Lo que sí en este tramo no hay, es el frío suelo, el cual es suplantado por el grass, verdoso y fresco, algo húmedo y crujiente bajo mis pies. 

**Y vuelvo a andar sobre el mismo riel **

**Contra el viento de la noche **

**Y me acerco más al final **

**Ya no puedo esperar **

Caminando, caminando, por un sendero que no está señalado; caminando, caminando, como si ese camino hubiera sido marcado para mí. ¿Qué me depara el final? 

Y no puedo evitar tomar mis brazos unos a otros, queriendo encontrar algo de calor en ese acto. Pero mi andar no cesa, es continuo, lento y seguro. ¿Hacia dónde? No lo sé, no lo sé, es como si mis pies me trataran de decir algo, y todo acto se limitara a seguir sus ordenes. La luna, resplandeciendo, algo furtiva entre las nubes, que anunciaban una posible lluvia. 

Me detengo, así, sin aviso, sorprendiéndome a mí misma, al lado de un gran árbol, al frente del lago. Exhalando, notando mi aliento, el vaho; notando mi mandíbula traquetear, en un intenso temblor. 

Pensar, decidir, meditar, analizar, todo ello hacer, a la intemperie. Algo nuevo, alguien más, alguien no está. ¿Qué hacer? Su ausencia parece confabular para ello. Algo nuevo, alguien más, una esperanza, una salida, un respiro... Mi decisión. Algo nuevo, alguien más, ahora, no hay más tiempo, es ahora. 

¿Decidir? Era Harry, a quien amo... por quien sufro, por quien lloro. Era Henry, quien me quiere, quien me alivia... mi oportunidad. 

¿Qué hacer? 

Decidir... Decidir... ¡Decide! 

Y no hay nadie gritándome, nadie me apremia ni espera mi decisión, sólo soy yo, sólo es mi mente, sólo mi corazón. Todos ellos a la espera, expectantes, ávidos de mi respuesta. 

¿Qué hacer? 

Y tengo que decidir, por mí, por él, por ellos. 

Por mí: porque debo acabar con esto, hallo una salida en Henry, aniquilar toda esta rutina con Harry, mis silencios, mis lágrimas, mi furtivo sentimiento, pero... ¿podré hacerlo? 

Por Henry: porque no merece la espera, ese agobio, la incertidumbre desgarrándote, no puedo jugar con él ni darle falsas esperanzas... O sí o no; o lo dejo seguir, o lo detengo; es eso, tan simple, tan confuso... tan duro. 

Por Harry: quien, si supiera, no desearía que esté en esta situación, sé qué me diría... sé que anhela mi felicidad, sé que mi sonrisa es su recompensa... sé cuanto me quiere... sé que querría que esto acabe. 

Un triángulo, tres puntas: agudas, cortantes, hirientes, en mi alma, reclamando una solución. 

**Y creo en ti, voz de madrugada **

**Y soñar despertar en tus ojos **

**Sólo puedo jurar que estaré bien **

¿Tan difícil es? 

La solución es tan obvia, tan clara, que, siento, se ríe en mi cara, se mofa de mi falsa ceguera. Lo sé, lo sé, lo supe siempre, antes de que Henry apareciera, esa verdad está en mí: las 2 únicas formas de olvidarlo... la muerte... u otro amor. ¿Sólo olvidarlo? No, olvidarlo sin otro amor no puedo, no podría, no de nuevo, no la soledad... no más. Además, no podría, ya no tengo... la suficiente fuerza, apenas vivo... ¿podría luchar por olvidar? No sola, lo sé. Era Henry, quien tomaba otro nombre... era Henry... mi respuesta, mi salida, la única... o, al menos, la más factible, pues, como ya dije, la muerte es siempre una opción: si se te cierra una puerta, una ventana estará abierta. 

Sí, ya sabía la respuesta, de antemano, mis sentimientos tendrían que mudarse, ya no en Harry, ya no más por él; tendría Henry esa función ahora, y estaba preparado, dispuesto para ello, pero... era sólo que... era yo... quién no estaba ni preparada, ni dispuesta para hacerlo... En realidad el problema no era decidir, el problema era acatar la decisión, en resumen: el problema era yo y mis sentimientos, quienes nos aferrábamos con fuerza a Harry, aún cuando este nos matara, lentamente... desangrándonos. 

Es que... es como si trataras deshacerte de... de tu sonrisa, de tu alegría, de ese calor en tu interior, de un brazo extendido en tu ayuda, perpetuo... deshacerme de unos ojos reconfortantes, de unos brazos adormecentes, que alivian... deshacerme... de tanto, de todo, de mí.

¿Podré? _Tengo qué, pero no por ello _puedo_. Tengo qué, tengo qué, tengo qué... sólo son mis ilusiones las que mataré, mi fantasía de tener sus labios, mis deseos locos de decirle mil veces "te amo", el cerrar de mis ojos e imaginar mi cuerpo ardiendo, desnudo, ante el suyo, también descubierto. Sólo son esos, sólo debo acabar con 6 años de mi vida y hacer como si no existieran, olvidarlo todo, olvidar que fue él... quien me salvó de esa apatía en la que me encontraba, de mi soledad; olvidar... que lo amo... como jamás volveré a amar... Sólo es olvidar... olvidar a esa persona que me vio, en un rincón... y me sonrió y me miró y me levantó... Sí, olvidar eso... no es nada, es fácil, no es nada, son sólo momentos que quedaron grabados con una daga en mi corazón. ¿No es nada, verdad? Olvidar que tirito ante sus ojos verdes, tan verdes y profundos, penetrantes y cautivantes. Pero, todo eso, no es nada... debo hacerlo, no es lo que quiero, pero debo, porque siempre es lo mismo, no obtengo lo que quiero... siempre debo hacerlo porque es lo mejor... es lo mejor y lo haré, lo olvidaré, aunque muera en el intento, porque, de todos modos, ya estoy condenada, ¿qué pierdo con intentarlo? _

**Y vuelvo a andar sobre el mismo riel **

**Y el recuerdo de esta noche **

**Y me acerco más al final **

**Ya no puedo esperarte **

Y resbalo, recostada en aquel árbol, con la firme decisión: olvidarlo. Sólo es eso, sólo es Harry, quien es sinónimo de mi vida, pero ahora sólo será sinónimo de olvido, pero siempre, ¡jo! eso no cambiará, siempre será sinónimo de dolor. 

Olvidar, esa palabra estará presente en mí a partir de ahora, su concepto será impregnado en mí, con acciones, con lucha, una lucha descarnada, agotante, sin piedad, decisiva. Olvidar, aunque tenga grabada en cada parte de mí su nombre, y mi voz añore emitir su nombre, y mis ojos extrañen encontrar los suyos, y mis manos tiemblen por sentir las suyas, y mis brazos esperen que los reciba, y mi sonrisa desee ser nacida. 

Olvidar... debe ser fácil, debe serlo... porque sino no podré, no podré. 

**Y creo en ti, voz de madrugada **

**Y soñar despertar en tus ojos **

**Y sólo poder jurar que estaré bien **

Y ya estoy sentada al pie del árbol, con mis piernas dobladas, abrazadas por mis brazos y mi cabeza escondida entre las rodillas. No me meso, son los pequeños saltos del hipar, es el estremecimiento ante la perspectiva que me espera, es la resistencia de mi cuerpo a dejar ir a Harry. 

¿Cómo lo haré, cómo lo haré? 

Y no emito ningún gemido, jamás he llorado así, sintiendo que mi alma se hiela, que mi vida pasa a segundo plano, que las lágrimas son sangre. 

Lo sé, lo sé, debo odiarlo, debo recordarme, incesantemente, cada agobio que me causó, cada lágrima que derramé, cada gemido exhalado... su indiferencia a mis sentimientos, su amor por otra. Debo grabarme en los ojos el dolor sufrido, la sangre plateada de mi alma, mi vida agonizante... 

Sólo así, sí, sólo así lograré terminar con esto, de una vez, de raíz, sin retorno ni claudicaciones. Firme, decidida, insensible, impasible... Analizándolo bien, parece que volviera a ser la de antes, antes de él, antes de su cariño... Irónico: él me sacó de ese hoyo, él me volvió a meter... pero, al menos, conocí el exterior, el cual nunca tendré, pero, al menos, conocí. 

Y creo en ti, en tu voz, en la madrugada 

**Y soñar despertar en tus ojos **

**Y sólo poder jurar... **

Me levanto, seco mis lágrimas y miro al frente, la luna reflejada en la tersa superficie del lago. 

Listo, decidido, planeado... olvidarle... olvidarle y odiarle... 

No hay problema, yo podré, sí, aunque desangre, estoy acostumbrada, pero... ¿y él? Harry... Harry no merece esto, él no se resignará, él... no soportará una perdida más... porque él me quiere, lo sé, lo sé. 

Y una sonrisa surca mi cara, al recordarme que me quiere, al recordar sus manos enredadas en mis rizos, la yema de sus dedos secando una lágrima mía, sus labios profiriéndomelo... me quiere, me quiere... 

Pero no, debo olvidar, cada detalle, cada momento, cada recuerdo. Y, sobre todo, al menos una vez en mi vida, debo dejar de preocuparme por él... Pero, al menos, para que no le duela tanto, lo haré despacio, haré que no sienta que me voy, haré que se acostumbre, poco a poco, a mi ausencia, que no se percate que ya no estoy a su lado, haré que no me extrañe, así no sufrirá... él, sólo él. 

Al menos se redujeron las víctimas, sólo una, sólo yo, mi último sacrificio, mi última señal... de amor. 

Pero... alguien me ayudará en la batalla, alguien blandirá su espada a mi lado, y me sanará las heridas. Henry, mi soporte, mi ayuda, mi salvador. Quedarán huellas, pero, al menos, ya no sangraré. Henry... Sí, mudaré mis sentimientos, sí... sólo espero que no hayan muerto, que quede algo, que le pueda dar algo a Henry, sólo espero... que pueda lograrlo. 

¿Podré? 

**Que creo en ti, voz de madrugada **

**Y soñar despertar en tus ojos **

**Y solo poder jurar que estaré bien **

Y me encamino a mi habitación, sin percatarme del frío ya. Pensando, pensando, tal como vine me voy: pensando. No sólo pondré en juego mis sentimientos, sino que daré cogida a los de Henry... 

Y una tenue sonrisa aparece en mi rostro, junto con un pensamiento: 

Quizás... quizás no sea tan malo... después de todo, alguien me ofrece su amor... 

Y me sonrojo, ya entrado en el retrato de la dama gorda, encaminándome en la habitación, imperceptible, como mi vida ante los demás... Quizás ya no lo sea tanto... 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**Aclaraciones: **El título de este capítulo tiene un fin ambiguo ambiguo, es decir que se debe a 2 cosas: El entorno de Ginny(panorama) y lo que tendrá que dejar. 

Decidí poner la aclaración del título al final, pues sino tiendo a resumir la historia... y no deseo eso. 

**Notas de la autora: **¿Qué os pareció? ¿Demasiado dramático, verdad? Bueno, puede, valga decir que cuando uno ama de verdad a una persona, siente que no podrá más, que el olvido es imposible, que la muerte es la única salida. Luego, despues de un largo tiempo, nos damos cuenta que hubieramos sido estúpidos si habríamos acabado con nuestra vida. Claro que en el mismo momento, cuando el amor está latente y en todo su fulgor, no pensamos así, sino todo lo contrario, como ya dije antes. Pero, nótese, Ginny es lo suficientemente coherente como para intentar hallar otra salida, y la encuentra... 

Le querría pedir un favor. Si piensan dejarme un review, les agradecería que comenten la letra de la canción. ¿Os ha molestado que este sea un song fic? Pues... a mí me agradó la idea, la letra es concorde a la narración... Espero no les haya disgustado. 

Si desean escuchar la canción ("Esther Fe"), entrad a Libidonet.com, dale clic al disco POP*PORN. Alguna ayuda extra, no duden en escribirme a mi correo.

Responderé reviews en el otro capítulo, ¿vale?

Adiós. Cuídense. Estudien. ¡Sonrían!

**Karla**

**('Mione)**


	7. Negar la Realidad

¡Hola, preciosas! ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien. Ante todo, les deseo un muy Feliz Día De La Amistad. Os aprecio un montó, gracias por los reviews, ánimos, mails, conversaciones por msn, por todo... Gracias, mil gracias. Ahora sí... el fic:

**Dedicado a:** Sirem Black (Patty). Loca, gracias por todas las carcajadas que me hacer soltar, por tus locuras... por ser tan buena amiga. Gracias por soportarme, por mi pésimo ingles (si es que siquiera lo tengo ¬_¬), por tus tendencias suicidas... (puenting con soga al cuello ¬¬U) que me hacen divertir, con cada ocurrencia tuya. Te estimo un montón. Eres bacán, chévere, mi yunta, mi causa, mi cápsula, mi... Ejem... no se fijen... jergas peruanas (sólo tú me entiendes, Patty). 

**Capítulo 7: **Negar la realidad.

Un rayo de sol, tenue, pero perceptible, azota mi rostro, haciéndome gesticular un mohín de molestia en el rostro. Había amanecido y alguien había corrido el dosel de mi cama. 

- Ginny... - siento que me llaman, en un susurro, moviéndome ligeramente al compás de las palabras.- Ginny... - y sus sacudidas son con más intensidad.- ¡Ginny, levántate ya! 

- Mmmhhh... - 

- Ginny, ya todos se han levantado, sólo quedas tú. - me reprime.. 

- Mmmhrrthhhyy... - pronuncio, y juro no saber ni lo que quise decir. 

- Sea lo que sea que dijiste... por si acaso: contra. - y rompimos a reír. 

Ya no había vuelta que darle, me había despertado... Aún me quedaba sueño, anoche me había acostado tardísimo. 

- ¡Oh, Melissa! - exclamo, refunfuñando.- Sólo un ratito más... - e intento esconderme entre las sábanas nuevamente. 

- No, no, Ginny. ¡A levantarse! - y me arrebata la sábana, tirándola a un lado.- ¡Arriba! 

- ¡Uich! Está bien, está bien, tú ganas. - y salgo de un salto de la cama. 

- Báñate rápido, te espero abajo. - desapareció por la puerta, mientras yo buscaba las cosas para el baño. 

No demoré mucho, me cambié al instante y bajé, ya peinada, pero con el cabello algo húmedo aún. 

La vi el sofá más próximo a la escalera, con algo entre las manos, y la mirada dirigida hacia aquel objeto. 

- ¿Qué lees? - pregunté, pues al acercarme divisé que era un libro. 

- Oh, nada. Sólo revisaba los apuntes de pociones, ya sabes: Snape.- y hace un gesto de lo más gracioso. No le caía para nada el profesor de dicho curso. 

Sonrío y espero de pie a que ella se levante, para dirigirnos al comedor. Pero no tiene intención alguna de hacerlo. 

- ¿Pasa algo? - pregunto, pues su conducta es un tanto intrigante.. 

- Ven, siéntate. - me dice, haciéndose a un lado para dejarme espacio. 

La miro interrogante, pero, al mismo tiempo, me siento a su lado. 

- Creo que dijiste que se me hacía tarde. - repliqué yo, vagamente, aún confundida. 

- ¿Estás bien? - me pregunta, haciendo caso omiso a mis palabras anteriores, y sorprendiéndome. 

- Sí. - respondo, más intrigada aún. 

- ¿Segura? - insiste, levantando las cejas y mirándome significativamente. 

- Sí... ¿Porqué no habría de estarlo? - 

- ¿Ya decidiste? - y me deja helada. 

¿Cómo puede ella saberlo? No se lo había comentado, ni lo de Henry, ni lo de la salida nocturna. 

- ¿Qué cosa? - no quiero darme por aludida. 

Da un largo suspiro y prosigue. 

- Sé lo de Henry. - me suelta, así como así. - ¿Quién sino, le dijo que estabas en la biblioteca?- 

Me quedé callada, algo sorprendida, pero presta a escucharla. 

- Ginny... no sé exactamente con qué palabras te lo dijo, pero creo saber que te dio a elegir, ¿no? - y me ruborizo un poco, a la par que asiento con la cabeza. 

Ella asiente también, luego de mi muda respuesta y prosigue. . 

- Estabas así, Ginny, extrañándolo, preocupándote por no saber nada de él. Sabía que si mandaba a Henry, el se daría cuenta de tu estado... y no tardaría en saber el porqué de él. Lo demás es deducible. - dice, agitando una mano en el aire, restándole importancia al asunto, a lo que yo le dejé ver que no encontraba la "deducción". - ¡Oh, vamos, Ginny! Es un chico, ve a "la chica de sus sueños" acongojarse por "otro", que no merece su pesar. ¿Qué era lo más lógico? ¡Tenía que reaccionar! Supongo que dejó entrever sus sentimientos para contigo...- me mira significativamente, a lo que asiento, algo ruborizada.- ... y, por ende, pediría una elección. - vuelve a mirarme inquisidoramente, pero esta vez quedo callada, y fijo la vista al sillón. 

- Sí. - digo, aún sin mirarla.- Lo hizo. 

- ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que pasó?- pregunta ella, sin rodeos. Nuestra amistad estaba a un punto, en que no era necesario agregar: "Claro, si deseas contármelo.", pues la confianza se expandía y era inherente. 

... 

Luego de contarle lo acontecido en la biblioteca, me mira, asintiendo con la cabeza, procesando la información. 

- No lo culpes, fue una reacción entendible. - me dice, mientras se alza de hombros.- Además, se disculpó luego... Veo que Henry tiene muy en claro sus sentimientos. 

Asiento con la cabeza. 

- Lo envidio. - digo, apenas audible, pero lo suficiente para que Melissa me oiga. 

- Ginny... - susurra, como dolida de verme así.- Ginny esto debe acabar ya, no puedes seguir enamorada de alguien que no te corresponde... y no te merece... - culmina. 

- ¡Harry no es inmereced... ¡- 

- ¡Harry no te merece! - interrumpe ella, exasperada, alzando la voz. Jamás lo había hecho conmigo.- Nadie merece tus lágrimas, Ginny, menos alguien que es ajeno a tus sentimientos y no sabe el daño que te hace con sus actitudes. 

- Pero... Melissa, tú bien sabes que Harry no está al tanto de estos sentimientos míos hacia él.- digo yo, tratando de hacerla comprender. 

- Yo no estaría segura de ello. - dice una voz, a nuestras espaldas, bajando los últimos peldaños de la escalera. 

Volteo raudamente, temerosa de que haya oído más de lo debido. 

- ¿Hermione? - quedé pasmada. 

- Hola, Ginny. - dice, con media sonrisa.- Melissa.- la saluda, cortamente, y volteo a verla, suponiendo que tenía la misma reacción que yo. Pero tal fue mi sorpresa al verla inmutable, respondiéndole al saludo con una pequeña sonrisa y un leve movimiento de cabeza. 

- Como decía: Yo no apostaría a ello, Ginny. - continúa Hermione, pasando el alto mi sobrecogimiento. 

- ¿A qué te refieres? - pregunto, cuando logro encontrar mi voz, y queriendo averiguar, de una vez por todas, qué era lo que ocurría. 

- Harry. Dijiste que Harry no estaba al tanto de tus sentimientos. - y al terminar la frase niega con la cabeza, lentamente. - Él lo sabe... sólo que se niega a aceptarlo. - 

¿Me estaba tratando de decir que Harry sabe todo? Busco ávidamente la mirada de Melissa, y esta pone su mano sobre mi brazo, como reconfortándome, e invitándome, con un gesto de ojos, a seguir oyendo a Hermione. Cosa que hago. 

Hermione libera un gran suspiro, y trata de encontrar las mejores palabras para decírmelo. 

- ¿Cuántas veces encuentras a una persona que te quiera tanto que sufra tu ausencia, que sepa estar ahí en el momento adecuado, que logre mágicamente reponerte y animarte? - pregunta, con voz serena y dócil.- No muchas, ¿verdad? Hasta podría decirte que gozarías de una suerte grandiosa si te topas con solo una persona así.- asiento ligeramente. - ¿Y no te preguntarías tú, dado el caso que conozcas una persona así, si aquello no sería más que simple amistad... que no fuera amor?- pausa breve, en la cual no encuentra respuesta. - Pues, bien, eso sería lo más lógico: cuestionarse que tras esa sencilla amistad no arraigue en otro sentimiento, más fuerte, más profundo, más íntimo. Y Harry no es la excepción, se lo preguntó. Y... descubrió, con suficientes indicios, lo que tú tanto te empeñas en ocultarle.- 

Negué con la cabeza, tenuemente, a la vez que sentía mis ojos aguarse. ¡No iba a llorar! Ya había llorado ayer, fue más que suficiente. 

- Sí, Ginny, Harry lo descubrió... Sabía que debía dejarte ir, alejarse de ti, sabía que si no lo hacía, te haría más daño, lo sabía... Pero... ya te necesitaba, era demasiado tarde. Ya se había acostumbrado a ti, a tu ayuda, a tu presencia, a tu sonrisa... No quería dejarte ir.- y se acerca más a mí, tratando de demostrarme su apoyo.- No se resignaba a perderte, así que optó por ignorar los hechos, quería seguir pensando que no era verdad, que tú no estabas enamorada de él, que no te hacía daño su relación con Cho, su compañía, su amistad que se afianzaba. Optó por engañarse.- 

Mis ojos ya estaban rebosantes de aquel líquido y negaba fervientemente. 

- Harry no... Harry nunca... - y buscaba en el suelo alguna señal que me dijera que lo que decían era mentira, una farsa... y no encontraba nada. - Él... Él me dijo que me quiere, me lo dijo... - exclamaba yo, como una súplica, rogándoles porque desmientan lo dicho. 

- Ginny, Harry no nos ha dicho nada de esto, pero no era necesario, lo conozco bien, más de 7 años... Lo he estado observando... Melissa también... sólo hacía falta unir datos... - dice Hermione, abriendo los brazos en señal de querer abrazarme. 

- ¡No! - y me levanto bruscamente, quedando frente a ellas.- Ustedes están equivocadas... Harry no sería capaz... no sería tan egoísta... ¡Él no!- y aún contenía las lágrimas. No más lágrimas... no de nuevo. 

Hermione tuvo la intención de levantarse y abrazarme, así la rechace, así patalee... pero estas fueron irrumpidas por la potente voz de Melissa. 

- ¡Merlín, Ginny! - su voz era furiosa, incontenible, y se paró, quedando cara a mí. Pero quedó muda luego de eso. Pausa larga y mortuoria.- Ya no más Ginny.- dijo en casi un susurro, en casi un gemido... más para ella que para mí.- Ya no más... No quiero verte venir a mí, corriendo a mis brazos, llorado en mis hombros... Cada vez que él te hacía algo, cada vez que te relataba, con gran expectación y ánimo, algún suceso con ella...- alzó sus ojos hacia mí, pues los tenía fijos en algún punto del salón.- ¿No te das cuenta Ginny?- ella negaba mientras entrecerraba los ojos, algo incrédula- Pasó por alto tus sentimientos, no tuvo consideración de ellos; a él sólo le importaba el bien que le hacías, aún a costa tuya, aún a costa de tu bienestar. Por que te hacía daño, no me digas que no, te hacía mucho daño cuando se olvidaba de ti algunos días, cuando los encontrabas, por casualidad, solos, cuando te confesaba lo mucho que la amaba... - y Hermione ya estaba a mi lado, con un brazo en mi enrededor, las 2 mirando atentamente a Melissa. - Y, Ginny, no digo que me molestaba consolarte ¡No, no, Merlín! Que, creo yo, dicha situación, además de propiciar nuestra amistad, la afianzaba cada día más. A mi me regocija, Ginny, sentir que puedo amainar, aunque sea un poquito, tu padecer. Y ver que alguien acudía a mí, en primera instancia, no como 2° opción; ver que alguien tenía tanta confianza en mí, tanta que dejaba a mí cuidado sus sentimientos, me confiaba su convalecencia... Ginny, créeme, podría hacerlo 1 y mil veces más... pero no puedo permitir que esta situación se repita incesablemente, no puedo. No te lo mereces.- 

Sus manos en su regazo, enlazadas. Mi mirada perdida, sus palabras me abrían una realidad... que aún me costaba aceptar. 

- Date cuenta, Ginny. Para Harry sólo eres... su colchón, para una caída futura; sólo quiere asegurarse, contigo, de que alguien esté ahí, para curar sus heridas, para cuando llegue abatido, herido... Y no puedes seguir así. Si él no se resigna a perderte, tú debes alejarte de él.- 

Silencio prolongado, mi mirada colisionaba con la suya... y corrí a sus brazos. 

- Lo sé, Melissa, lo sé. - y... ni una lágrima cayó, mi voz no tembló, mi cuerpo obedeció... Pero aún así Melissa me llenaba de caricias, en la espalda, en la cabeza... porque sabía que, aún así, dolía en el alma. 

Luego de unos breves, pero vitales momentos, en los cuales Hermione se mostraba solamente expectante, la conversación resurgíó. 

- ¿Y entonces, pequeña, qué habías decidido anoche, eh? - preguntó Melissa, ya sentada, como las demás. 

- Olvidarle.- Le dije, mientras asentía y me recostaba en el hombro de Hermione, para que no se sienta excluida, y darle a entender que ella también me ayudaba. - Olvidarle y odiarle. 

Las 2 me quedaron mirando, anonadadas. Habían previsto, o esperado, el **olvidarle**, mas no el **odiarle**. 

- ¿Cómo así? - preguntó Hermione. Parece ser que a Melissa le afectó más, pues su expresión no cambiaba. 

- Yo... no podría. Simplemente olvidarle no podría. De por sí se hará difícil aún odiándole... costara mucho, pero así debe ser. No es fácil decir sólo: "¡Venga ya, lo olvido!" y vualá. No... tengo que odiarle, no dejar atisbo alguno de sentimientos hacia él... nada positivo, ni una hendidura, ni una posibilidad de resurgir. - y mi respiración se hacía trabajosa, y mi garganta raspaba con cada palabra. Me senté bien, erguida, sin apoyo de nadie, para controlarme.- Yo... lo amo. 

Cada una tomó una de mis manos. En ese momento le vi sentido alguno a la simetría bilateral de nuestras extremidades: 2 manos, 2 amigas, 2 apoyos. 

- Esta conversación no se dio ayer, ni antes, pues debíamos, primero, saber tu decisión, fuera de esta confesión. - hablaba Hermione.- De lo contrario, sólo hubiera servido de pretexto para olvidarle, pero hubiera sido un fraude: habrías fracasado al poco tiempo. En cambio, sin esto interviniendo en tu decisión, y con tan sólo la iniciativa de acabar con ello por tu propio bien; pues eso es diferente, es más plausible. - y se levantaba de hombros, disculpándose. 

¿Cómo pueden ayudarme tanto? ¿Cómo puedo, si quiera pensar, que estoy sola? Quizás... quizás haya ayuda extra. 

- Yo... quisiera pedirles un cosa más.- decía yo, mientras apretaba sus manos con las mías. 

- Dinos. - se apresuró a decir Melissa. 

- Quisiera poder contar con su ayuda para esto... no será nada fácil, pero con ustedes será más llevadero. - y mi mirada pasaba de una a otra. 

Las dos, inducidas por el mismo sentimiento, se abalanzaron sobre mí, apachurrándome entre ellas. 

- Eso no es necesario pedirlo, Ginny, creí que estaba sobreentendido. - decía Hermione, media reída por la situación. 

- ¡Sí, Ginny! La pregunta ofende. - exclamaba, airadamente, Melissa. Como siempre exagerando las cosas, y se apretujaba más contra mí. 

- Chicas, les agradezco de corazón su apoyo, en serio, pero... no será necesario si no estoy viva para recibirlo.- decía, con la voz media ahogada. 

Y, en efecto, media ahogada estaba yo, pues parecía que Melissa y Hermione querían darse un fuerte abrazo y, para mi mala suerte, estaba yo entre ellas ¬¬U. 

Me soltaron inmediatamente, mientras reían y lograban que yo me les uniera. 

- Ya verán como sí lo lograré. Con tus buenos y puntuales consejos, Hermione; y con tus locuras y diabluras, Melissa; lo lograré. - una sonrisa aparecía en mi rostro, tenue, pero naciente. 

- ¡Claro! ¡3 espadas son mejor que una! - exclamaba Melissa, a la par que saltaba del sillón y, ya de pie, blandía una espada imaginaria, con un contrincante imaginario.- ¡Hia! ¡Hia! ¡En guardia cobarde! ¡Por la gloria y el honoooor!- y daba la estocada final, escandalosamente. 

Hermione y yo nos carcajeamos, mientras ella daba la vuelta, mirándonos ahora, y hacía reverencias ante su escaso público. 

- Gracias. Gracias. - decía, mientras nosotras la aplaudíamos por su heroísmo. 

Hasta que, de pronto... 

- ¡Ohhh! - Melissa se tiró encima de nosotras. 

- ¿Qué pasó? - preguntamos. 

- Me... me hirieron... - decía, con voz agonizante. ¡Sí que sabía actuar! 

- ¡Oh, tan cobarde! ¡Por la espalda! - exclamaba yo, escandalizada. 

Hermione nos miraba entre sorprendida y divertida. Ahora que recuerdo, no había sido partícipe de ninguna de nuestras jugarretas... Pues ya debe ir haciéndolo. 

Acomodamos a Melissa a lo largo de nuestras piernas: su cabeza en las mías, su espalda en las de Hermione, y el resto en el sofá. 

- Dile... - y su voz se apagaba cada vez más, a medida que la risa de Hermione aumentaba.- Dile a...- y Melissa hacía una seña para que nos acercáramos. Lo cual hicimos sin reparo alguno.- Dile a Ginny que me perdone. 

- ¿Porqué? - pregunté yo, mirándola, y luego acercando mi oído, de nuevo, cerca de su boca. 

- Por... por... - sus piernas ya salían del sofá y se fijaban en el suelo firme.- ¡Por haberme copiado su tarea de Herbología ayer sin permiso!- terminado de decir esto, saltó, y corrió hacia el retrato de la Dama Gorda. 

Mientras la veía salir, y entre la risa de Hermione, pude, recién, llegar a procesar lo dicho. 

- ¡Oye! ¡Melissa! ¡Ven acá! - pero de seguro ya no me oía. De todos modos corrí tras ella mientras gritaba.- ¡Que me pasé toda la tarde de ayer en la biblioteca por esa tarea! ¡¡No es justo!!- Hermione venía tras de mí, pero no corriendo. 

Corrí y corrí tras de ella. La divisaba, pero a lo lejos, al final de corredores que tenían curvas por donde ella se escondía. Y, no sé cómo, llegaba a la escalera principal, la del frente al Gran Comedor. 

Me detuve, imprevistamente, en el comienzo de las escaleras. 

¿El motivo? Un chico, que yo conocía muy bien, al pie de las escaleras, fijaba su mirada tras suyo, repetidamente, viendo, sonriente, a la chica que se escondía, semi-agachada, tras él. 

Me quedé sin palabras. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

El chico en cuestión, fijó la vista, siguiendo la dirección de los ojos de Melissa, hacia el comienzo de las escaleras, encontrándose con los míos. 

Su sonrisa desaparecía, pero su rostro no se volvía hosco, para nada, sólo neutral, quizás expectante. 

Todo me vino de golpe a la mente: El incidente en la biblioteca, sus palabras, su petición... La noche que pasé a la intemperie, mi decisión, la conversación con Hermione y Melissa hace a penas unos escasos minutos, la confesión que me hicieron... La reiteración de mi decisión. 

Mi decisión. 

Olvidarle y... odiarle. 

Olvidarle. 

Esto último bastó para que me decidiera. 

- Hola, Henry. - y alcé mi mano a modo de saludo, innecesariamente, pues no encontraba qué hacer con ellas. 

- Buenos días. - respondía, siempre tan correcto. Y pude notar, efímeramente, un atisbo de sonrisa formándose en sus labios. 

Pude ver a Melissa, claramente, sonreír abiertamente, aún tras de él, mientras alzaba las cejas y pasaba su vista de mí hacia Henry, reiterativamente. 

- Creo... que esto es tuyo.- dijo él y sujetaba a Melissa de los brazos y le daba un leve empujoncito hacia delante suyo. 

Reí al ver a una Melissa algo confundida, frente a él, pues hasta hace unos momentos juraba se encontraba tras él. 

Traté de contener una carcajada, poniendo un puño en mi boca. Carraspeé la garganta, queriendo mostrar seriedad (y contener, aún más, mi risa). 

- Sí... se me escapó. - respondía yo, mientras descendía, lentamente, por las escaleras. 

- Pues debe tener más cuidado... póngale una correa o algo. - decía él, mientras empezaba a subir las escaleras, haciendo que Melissa también lo hiciera, dándole leves empujoncitos. 

Se podía oír, nítidamente, un chillido de indignación emitido por Melissa. 

- Lo haría, pero no se deja... Mas, no se preocupe, es inofensiva. - seguía yo, mientras continuaba bajando.- Bueno... eso sí, es letal dejar comida cerca suyo, pues no tiene consideración alguna en comérselos... especialmente los pasteles de calabaza.- y pude ver que él ya contenía una carcajada ante mi comentario. 

- Mmm... - emitía, pensativo, poniéndose una mano en el mentón, y entrecerrando los ojos.- Ahora que recuerdo... la otra vez se me perdieron 3 pasteles de calabaza que guardé en mi mochila... y ella estaba cerca. 

Mi risa ya no se podía ocultar. 

- ¡Oh! Cuanto lo siento. Discúlpela... es algo traviesa.- y me detenía, pues ya estaba en la mitad de la escalera, y Henry (con Melissa, no la olvidemos) estaba a sólo 2 escalones más abajo. 

- No hay cuidado. Pero, insisto, tenga más cuidado, suelta sería un peligro para Hogwarts, especialmente para las cocinas. - y la sonrisa ya estaba completamente formada en su rostro, y sus ojos no dejaban de clavarse en los míos. 

Asentí, mudamente, y respondía su mirada. Estaba feliz de que no se haya molestado conmigo, de ver que podía seguir jugando con él... y con Melissa... un momento... Melissa... ¿Melissa?.. ¡Melissa! 

Volteé raudamente, hacia mi izquierda, y me di de lleno con una mirada airada: era Melissa, quién había sido olvidada por nosotros, y esperaba a un lado, con los brazos cruzados en su regazo, y el ceño pronunciadamente fruncido. 

- "Amita", creí que se le había olvidado darme de comer. - exclamaba, violenta y sarcástica. 

Henry, quién siguiendo mi mirada llegó hasta la de Melissa, me miró y... rompimos a reír ante lo dicho por Melissa. 

- ¡Oh, Melissa! Lo siento tanto... - decía yo, entre risas que ya eran imposibles contener. 

- En serio, Melissa... disculpa, sinceramente, nosotros no pretendíamos... - continuaba Henry. 

- Con que como mucho, ¿no? Peligro para Hogwarts, ¿no? Especialmente en las cocinas, ¿no? - y, aún con los brazos cruzados, hacía sonar su pie derecho contra el suelo, en un gesto impaciente. 

Y, nuevamente, rompimos a reír, pero con la diferencia de que Melissa se nos unió... creo que no le quedaba más opción, se notaba a leguas que hace rato contenía las ganas de unirse a nosotros. 

- Hasta que los encuentro. - dijo, una voz al comienzo de las escaleras. 

Era Hermione. 

- ¿Dónde os habí...? - y calló, repentinamente, al caer en cuenta de la 3° persona en medio de las escaleras, a donde ella ya había descendido, apenas llegando. 

- ¡Oh! Siento la descortesía mía. Soy Thompson, Henry Thompson. - decía Henry, acercándose a ella,.- Y usted debe ser la Señorita Granger, ¿no es así?- Hermione asentía, timorata.- Mucho gusto.- y tomaba la mano de ella entre las suyas, posando un delicado beso en ella. Cosa que ruborizó a Hermione. 

Melissa y yo reíamos ante la mirada de confusión que nos mandaba Hermione. 

"Él es así." Respondía Melissa, sólo con los labios, a la par que se alzaba de hombros, despreocupándola. 

Un sonido de carraspeo con la garganta, muy pronunciada y grave, retumbó desde el final de las escaleras. 

Hermione abrió los ojos como platos al ver de quién se trataba, soltando raudamente su mano de las de Henry, y escondiéndola, en el acto, tras de sí, como si esta contuviera el arma incriminatoria. 

"Oh-oh" dije en mi mente, y podía imaginarme, nítidamente, a la gente tirándose al suelo, gritando: "¡Cuerpo a tierra!", como si de un tiroteo de maldiciones se tratara. Tal como Melissa susurraba en eso momentos a mi oído: "Va a correr sangre". 

- Creo que no tengo nada que hacer aquí. - dijo Ron, en voz baja, a penas audible para nosotros, mientras se ponía rojo de furia contenida.- No sé ni porqué me tomé la molestia de buscarte... - dijo, en voz baja, mientras negaba con la cabeza y se daba vuelta para perderse por los pasillos. 

- ¡Ron no...! - pero este ya se había ido, y ella se quedó con un pie al aire, listo para seguirlo, pero se contuvo. 

Una expresión de angustia se dibujaba en su rostro. 

- Lo siento, no quise causarte molestia alguna, te pido...- balbuceaba Henry. 

- No te preocupes. - lo interrumpió Hermione, negando con la cabeza gacha.- No es tu culpa.- 

- Hablaré con él luego. - le dije, acercándome a ella. 

- No. No es necesario. No le debo ninguna explicación.- y erguía la cabeza, orgullosamente.- De todos modos... Yo venía buscándolas porque ya se hacía tarde, es casi hora de ir yendo a clases. Les traje sus cosas, se las olvidaron en la sala común. 

Melissa y yo tomamos nuestras respectivas mochilas, a la par que agradecíamos. 

- ¿En serio ya es hora de ir a las aulas? Aún no salen del Gran comedor y yo... tengo hambre. - dije, medio lloriqueando. 

E, ipso facto, las puertas del gran comedor se abrían, dejando paso, consigo, a una caterva de alumnos, los cuales se dirigían a sus respectivas clases. 

- Creo que eso responde tu pregunta.-decía Henry, mirándome compasivamente. 

- Oh, no... - me tenía que resignar a la idea de ir a clases sin nada en el estómago. 

- ¡No te preocupes! Aquí está Super Melissa al rescate. - gritaba, literalmente, mi amiga. 

Henry y yo nos miramos algo intrigados. Hermione ya se iba acostumbrando a su espontánea personalidad. 

Melissa buscaba y rebuscaba en su mochila, hasta que al fin, por la expresión de su rostro, halló lo que ansiaba. 

- ¡Tarán! - y blandía en su mano 2 pasteles de calabaza, los cuales, a mi pareces, decían claramente: "cómeme". 

- ¡Oh, Melissa! Eres mi salvación. - exclamaba, después de abalanzarme hacia los pastelillos y los devoraba. 

Henry me veía divertido, pero luego fijó su vista en la mochila de Melissa. 

- ¿Cómo le hiciste para que se conservara? Es decir, ¿cómo no se te han desecho? - y se alzaba de puntitas, para ver mejor dentro de la mochila de la susodicha. 

- Pues los tenían en bolsa de papel. - respondía, como si fuera obvio, mientras sacaba una bolsa que contenía, según pude deducir por su volumen, unos 7 u 8 pastelitos más. 

- Oh, ya veo. - respondía él. 

- Gracias, Melissa . ¡Qué considerada eres! - gritaba yo, y ya había arranchado de sus manos, la bolsa de pastelitos de Melissa. 

Melissa a penas reaccionaba y yo ya estaba corriendo escalera abajo. 

- ¡He! ¡Ladrón! ¡Agárrenla que se escapa! - y emprendió la marcha, a mi captura.- ¡Que los pastelitos también son para mí, Ginny! 

Henry y Hermione reían, pues todo el alumnado que se desplazaba por allí, se nos quedó mirando. 

- Creo que Melissa es una mala influencia para Ginny.- comentaba, en broma, Hermione. 

- Mmmm... ¿No será al revés? - acotó él, medio reído. 

- Pues... puede. - respondió ella, entre suaves carcajadas. 

Y los 2 bajaban las escaleras, en pos de una clase que los apremiaba. 

Hermione miraba por donde nos habíamos perdido Melissa y yo, pensando que quizás todo vaya bien, que lograría mi cometido... que no sería tan quimérico como pensaba. 

Y Henry también miraba hacia esa dirección, con una sonrisa trazada en sus labios, alegre por el simple hecho de que le dirija la palabra, de que no me haya resentido el incidente de ayer. 

Y Melissa me miraba, sonriente, pensando en todas las locuras que debía planear, para sacarme de mi sopor, pues estaban funcionando. 

Y yo corría, de rato en rato mirando a Melissa, y me percataba de mi sonrisa y de mis acciones... pero, sobre todo, de lo mal que me encontraba hasta hace poco y como ella, tan simplemente, logra que me olvide de ellos, que mi ánimo cambie... que no duela tanto. Porque, a pesar de estar escapando de ella, y exclamar un: "¡Nunca me alcanzarás!" , pues algo dentro goteaba, un "splash" que era intermitente: Mi corazón desangraba... suave, suave, lento, lento, gota a gota... pero sangraba. 

Y, tal como Harry lo hizo con mis sentimientos, porque, para qué negarlo, lo que dice Hermione es más que creíble; pues, como decía, tal como él hizo conmigo, yo ignoraré que mi alma se inunda de un líquido escarlata... Yo olvidaré esa punzada en el pecho... 

Yo olvidaré... que lo amé. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

**Aclaraciones:** El título del capítulo se debe a la acción de Harry para con Ginny, y la reacción de esta última, en un comienzo, al saberlo... No me agrada el título, pero no tengo cabeza para más... Lo siento. 

**Notas de la Autora: **¿Largo, no? ¿Os he aburrido? ¡Oh, Merlín! Juro que no fue mi intención, sólo que escribí una parte un día... luego lo retomé y mis dedos tecleaban sin cesar, ¿Qué podía hacer? No encontraba dónde cortarlo... Mmmm... Lo iba a cortar donde Henry aparece en la escalera... pues quería hacerles creer que era Harry el que esperaba al final de las escaleras, pero, sinceramente, eso habría sido muy cruel para ustedes, ¿no? (claro, siempre y cuando les haya hecho creer que era Harry, mas no Henry ¬¬U ) (cosa que dudo ¬¬U). 

Bien... no sé cuando actualizaré... tengo un examen importantísimo a cuestas y... debo estudiar... pero siempre me doy mis escapaditas (¡Hey! No me miréis así. Que hay adolescentes a los que les agrada salir a fiestas, tomar, salir a pasear, con los amigos... pues yo, en vez de eso, me quedo en casita, frente a la PC... es mi pasatiempo ideal). 

Respondo reviews... (se me irá como 6 hojas en esto... : /): 

**Ginny Potter W:**

Capítulo 6: No hay cuidado, fue buena la broma. ¡Vaya que sí surtió efecto! ¬_¬. No hay problema, no es una obligación leer mi fic, hazlo cuando te apetezca y cuando puedas, eso si lo quieres leer. Como siempre digo: ya de por sí agradezco inmensurablemente el que lean mi fic. Pero, eso sí, linda: no descuides tus estudios. Que puede que los profesores den lata (¡Y tanta!) y todo eso, pero no nos dejemos vencer, ¡demostrémosles que podemos! Puede que lo dicho por Henry sea un golpe bajo... pero, ¡venga ya! ¡Que no podía seguir así! Le gusta la chica, le está pidiendo una oportunidad, o sólo para él, sino para ella, una **oportunidad ambigua** (mmm... podría haber sido un buen título) ¬¬U. Bueno, sí, esa frase es cierta: "¿no es suficiente con martirizarse una misma?" Pero, reitero, el chico estaba en una situación algo... difícil, su actitud fue más que justificable. Vaya, se nota a leguas que Cho no es de tu total agrado (Ginny Potter W, grita: ¡Ni total ni parcial ni nada!) ^^U. Bueno... no sé qué te habrá hecho la pobre para que la "quieras" tanto. Seguro debe ser, como todos, por lo del 5° libro, porque yo no he descrito a una Cho irritante ni nada por el estilo, que conste. ¿La mejor para batear? Que... dulces son... ^^U (nótese el sarcásmo). Espero te haya agradado el capítulo 6 y este (porque, para cuando leas esto, ya habrás leído los 2 capítulos mencionados). No te sientas en compromiso alguno a leerlo, hazlo si deseas y cuando desees; siente libre de hacerlo o no. De todas formas te agradezco el haberme soportado hasta este capítulo. 

**Azkaban: **

Capítulo 6: ¡Que bueno que te haya gustado! ¡Y más si en general la historia! ¿La página te odia? ¡Ahhh! A mí también suele pasarme eso, no se abre la ventanita del review. No te preocupes, es más que gratificante el que lo leas simplemente. ¿Atascadillo? ¿Cuál el 6 o el 7? Creo que con los 2 me he demorado... ¬_¬U. Bien, confieso que en parte sí, pues tenía la idea general en la cabeza, pero el plasmarlo de me dificultó... pues mis ánimos no fueron los mejores. Pero, en fin, creo que ya regresó mi autocontrol... aunque creo que no hice este capítulo muy interesante, ¿no? Algo soso quizás. Gracias por lo dicho. Besos también. 

Capítulo 5: Sip... creo que demoré con el capítulo... Lo siento. No quiero volverte loca... ^^U, sólo deseo escribir... Sí, el fic era "¿el paso del tiempo lo cura todo?", pero no he visto que lo continúes, de todos modos lo estaba siguiendo. Besos. 

**Haru_Sama: **

Capítulo 6: Pequeña, gracias por lo dicho. Espero continuarlo pronto, como ya dije, tengo un examen a cuestas. Todos desean que así sea (excepto una personita muy especial), ya veremos. Pues... reinsisto, no he puesto nada contra Cho, la pobre. Ya me comentaste por msn el porqué la relación entre Harry y Ginny se te hace muy conocida, veo que se conocen desde hace mucho... ¡suerte para ti! Eh... si onegai es adiós, pues ¡Onegai! ^^U. 

**Mep: **

Capítulo 6: Pues... esa frase es linda. Que bueno que hayas querido a Ginny , parece que tenemos un claro caso de empatía ^^U. No pensé, jamás, que te hayas sentido tan afín con Ginny. Temas actuales... si eso quiere decir con temas con el que se identifican fácilmente, pues creo que sí, pues varias personas me han dicho ya que dicha situación narrada por mí, pues no les es indiferente, que, según me cuentan, la han vivido. ¿Será por eso que desean un final feliz? No sé si podré complacerlas... 

Morir de amor... Mmm... es algo complejo ello. Veamos, tomemos una cita: "El amor construye, no destruye" (disculpadme, pero no recuerdo a ciencia cierta de quién es... creo recordar que Ovidio... en su obra "El Arte De Amar"). Esta máxima guarda tanta verdad. Si la vemos como espectadores, podemos asentir al instante, y, sin dudar, estaremos de acuerdo con ella. Pero, cuando pasamos a una plano empírico, es decir, de experiencias, la mayoría alguna vez a cursado por la situación de Ginny y recordarán ese sentir, eso que nosotros decíamos, era amor y no era mutuo, era furtivo, era sólo de uno. En esto radicaba el dolor y el mal que nos producía este "amor". Entonces... ¿no nos estamos contradiciendo? Decimos que "el amor construye", mas un "amor" nos destruía. He aquí donde quería llegar: ¿era, entonces, eso amor? (por eso lo ponía en comillas). Una de las 2 proposiciones no es verdad, o la máxima o el que sea amor lo que sintieron. En cada una está la respuesta, la máxima no necesita de investigaciones, la refutaremos con tan sólo verificar lo otro, si era amor lo que sentían. 

Ahora, una acotación, si el amor que están cuestionando (sí, ese que no era correspondido) es reciente, pues no estamos en las mejores condiciones para opinar, cuestionar o revisar aquello, pues, valga la redundancia, es reciente. Ya cuando haya pasado un tiempo prudencial (si era de verdad amor entonces... un año o 2 bastarán) estarán desligados de ese sentir, serán recuerdos, momentos, y podremos ser totalmente objetivos en nuestro cuestionamiento. 

Puede que no haya sido amor, sino algo de menos intensidad: quizás nos hallamos deslumbrado con esa persona por su aparente perfección, o porque tenemos pocos amigos y esa persona se nos acercó, porque era guapísimo y decíamos que nos gustaba por que era buen chico, o por mil razones más, pero no era amor. Quizás... quizás. En cada una está descubrir si era amor o no, en cada una está el cuestionarse porque, si era amor, nos hacía daño. Y cada una encontrará su verdad. 

Ehm... disculpadme el que me haya explayado... Mejor sigo respondiendo tu review. 

¿Extenso vocabulario? No creas, me falta mucho (¡Y tanto...!). Valga remarcar, que ahí está lo malo de leer muchos fics, que nuestro vocabulario se estanca, pues la mayoría de ellos no nos aportan muchas palabras a nuestro diccionario personal, Si lees fics, pues vale, nadie te lo impide, pero no leas sólo eso, agarra un buen libro y léelo, amplia tu léxico, no te estanques. Una razón por la que admiro tanto a Marianne es por ello, que tiene un vasto vocabulario.... amplísimo. Siempre aprendo algo nuevo con ella. 

¿Lírica es la letra de la canción? ¿Así se le dice también? (vaya, nuevo sinónimo ^^). Bueno, se acopla por las 2 razones, me explico: la idea ya la tenía, pero ,escuchando la música mientras redactaba, es que salió este capítulo. Además, claro está, que la letra es preciosa. Lo más sorprendente es que quien la escribió (Manolo Hidalgo) no lo hizo pensando en un amor no correspondido o algo parecido... sino en la muerte. Sí, estaba pensado y dedicado a su abuelo "Esther" (de ahí el nombre de la canción) que, debido a su edad, pues está próxima a la muerte. La señora no se encuentra mal, al contrario, camina y hasta estuvo presente en un reportaje que le hicieron al grupo, sino que, debido a esto, es que Manolo se sorprende: tan próxima a la muerte y ella sigue "caminando" por el mismo riel. Extraño, pero cierto. ¿Será que el amor tiene alguna semejanza con la muerte? Besos también. 

Capítulo 5: ¿En serio te hizo reír? Pues, vaya, creo que no lo hice tan mal, después de todo :P. Gracias por lo dicho... ¡Me alientas tanto! Sí, tú eres mi fan #1, y yo lo soy tuya (¬_¬ ¿para cuando el scanner...? Tú ya sabes para qué ¬_¬). ¡Final paralelo a 'Sólo por ti'! ¡Mi mejor regalo! Pero... como que te estás tardando... ¬_¬ ¡Energías positivas para Mep! ¡chuas-chuas! :D. Es el fic más lindo que tienes, el que más me encanta... por el que te conocí. Gracias, de antemano. Besos para ti también. 

**M****ary Potter Weasley:**

Capítulo 5: ¡Muchas gracias! Que bueno que Henry te caiga bien :P. ¿Uno de los más lindos? ¡Exageras! Pero de todas formas te lo agradezco de corazón. Bueno... para que salga Harry... en el capítulo 8, ¿te parece? Bueno... no es que Harry ande medio 'menso', sino que está enamorado... Sí, yo tampoco creo que sea justo que Harry valore a Ginny, sólo cuando se sienta amenazado por Henry... ¡eres la primera en decírmelo! La mayoría aún desea que queden juntos... aunque, para qué mentirnos... quedarían bien juntos, ¿o no? Gracias por los comentarios, los aprecio. ¿Club de Harry Potter? ¿Has formado un club? Vaya, pues suerte, linda.

**La_NiNia_PiTu : **

Capítulo 5: Creo que no he puesto un summary muy "llamativo" por eso se debe a que no lo hayas visto. Además, de tantos, es muy improbable encontrarme ^^U (que ánimos me hecho). ¿En orden? Pues, vale, entonces yo también haré lo mismo (la reciprocidad).

1) Gracias, que bueno que te agrade como escribo. ¿Extenso vocabulario? Mmm... ya van 2 personitas que me lo dicen, me lo empezaré a creer :P. Ni tanto. Como decía anteriormente: eso es lo malo de leer demasiados fics, que no aportan nada a tu vocabulario, no lo expandes. Por eso, si lees fics, no sólo leas ello, sino otras libros que enriquezcan tu diccionario personal. No sé a que te refieres con que "no me rallo como otros autores de fics" ^^U. Detalles, me encanta ello. Deseo que entiendan a la perfección lo que padece Ginny. No sé si lo habré logrado.

2) Pues... no tanto como infantiles, sino la estrecha relación que tienen, una infinita confianza, exclusiva. Pero... sí, que a veces parecen unos niños.

3) Grass, sí, significa césped. Mmmm... no debí usar aquel término. Tendemos a acostumbrarnos a palabras en ingles, y desplazar su sinónimo en castellano... ¿Eres española? ¡Waaa! Tengo una amiga de allá, bueno, 2: Marianne y Phoebe. ¿Es lindo por allá, no? Tampoco me lo idealizo todo como campo todo, no, me refiero a grandes rasgos. ¿De qué parte eres? Mmm... otros significados, será... pero yo no domino ni pío de ingles. Estoy peleada con dicho idioma. Aunque, he de confesar, sueño con saberlo.

4) ¿Ron y Hermione? Pues, alguien ya me lo había pedido, pero... No es necesario pedirlo 2 veces, ¡que también adoro aquella peculiar parejita! Pensaré algo monísimo para ellos, ¿vale? Te agradaría en algo decirte que tengo pensado hacer un fic de ellos. Bueno, un one shot: trabajo en ello (te lo digo sólo a ti, pues no creo que nadie lea todos las respuestas a los reviews :D). Aí también me agradan los Flash Back (¬_¬ ya sé, ya sé... soy la autora, no puedo opinar).

5) No podré seguirlo mucho, pues, repito, tengo un examen a cuestas, pero haré todo lo posible. ¿Eentre Harry y Ginny? Pues toodas (excepto una) desean pase algo... quién sabe. ¿No crees que sería difícil? Yo sí. No sé porque odian tanto a Cho... ^^U, que yo no la he puesto de mala...

6) Pues... cuido mi ortografía, aunque por ahí se me escapan alguna que otra tilde u errorcillo : /. Pero soy demasiado exigente conmigo mismo en ello. O.o ¿Qué has dicho? Nooo... ¡Merlín! ¡Mep, ven escucha esto! Es que... Mep siempre me dice: "¡Sólo tú te fijas en ello, Karla!" ¡___¡ Al fin alguien me entiende. Pero... Mep es buena niña, sólo lo dijo para que dejara de parecer loca compulsiva en cuanto a eso.

7) ¿Argumento sólido? Espero...

8) Melissa, ¡que bueno que te haya gustado! ¿No es linda? Mmm... ¿qué es corillo? Pues, sí, escribe... ¿no te parece que escribe lindo?

No me aburres, ¡para nada! Me ha encantado tu review, lo he disfrutado de cabo a rabo. Espero te haya agradado este capítulo. Espero también que lleguemos a ser amigas, claro que para ellos debemos conocernos mejor. Besos también, wapa.

**Darky : **

Capítulo 5: Gracias. Mmmm... siento no haber actualizado rápido ^^U. A mi también me agradan los flash back ^^U (lo sé, como autora no tengo derecho a opinar :P). Me agrada Ron y Hermione, por ello lo puse. Mmmm... no sé si será un Ginny& Harry. Todas me lo piden, pero... ¿aún le encuentran esperanzas en ellos? Mmmm... o son muy positivas o... Sí, el 6° capítulo será (es) trágico. Pues... 2 semanas no son tan largas, ¿no? Yo suelo actualizar a ese ritmo, aunque con este capítulo demoré 3 semanas... ^^U. Besos, linda.

**Arwen: **

Capítulo 5: Hacerte llorar es un mérito. Pero... no fue mi intención, ¡lo juro! Pues, sí, bien por Henry... ¿tonta de Ginny? Que mala sois... ^^U. Harry aparecerá pronto, pronto, lo prometo, en el próximo capítulo aparecerá, ¿vale? ^^U. No las deseo hacer sufrir... ^^U. (¡LEGOLAS ES MÍOOOOOO FOREVER!). Pues... sí, metí a mi querido esposo (un dinero extra no está de más :P). No podré meter al tuyo... no sé cómo : /. Lo siento, no me mates... Besos. 

**ginny_potter_irene : **

Capítulo 5: ¡A que Henry es lindo! ¿No? Mmm... sí, ya sé que deseas sea un Ginny&Harry... ¿aún crees que tengan oportunidad alguna? ¿o que él la merece?. Besos, linda. No me emparanollas nada (sea lo que sea la palabrita esa). Dale, con confianza.

**Sirem_Black:**

Capítulo 5: ¡Paisa! XD ¡Gracias! También adoro a Ron y Hermione. ¿Bacán, si o no? (por si acaso, ojos vidriosos no es que tenían lentes de contacto ¬¬U). Sí, eres chica límite ¬¬U (media suicida). ¿Puenting soga al cuello estilo mamá de asuka? Pues... sí, esa señora tenía complejo de piñata :P. ¿Bucear junto a tiburones? O.o Pues... sí que estás loca... con tal que termines 1° tu fic :P. Besos, preciosa. 

Capítulo 6: Mmmm... fue un mail-review (mi loco invento :P), así que será una respuesta al review-mail ... otro invento más... :P

**Phoebe : **

Capítulo 5: ¡Hola, linda! Sí, Henry siente algo fuerte y claro para con Ginny. Pues... a mí me laten juntos... y todos desean a Harry y Ginny... ¬_¬ ¿aún desean que estén juntos? Vaya petición ^^U. No te preocupes, le haré sufrir... muajajaja, no sólo tú eres mala, Somos malas :P. Por supuesto que no me olvido de ti, linda. Que te estimo mucho. Espero volvamos a encontrarnos pronto por msn, la plática fue muy productiva y amena (Bécquer y Neruda). Vale, te escribiré pronto, lo prometo, preciosa. Cuídate, besazos y éxitos en tus exámenes. Estudia fuerte, linda.

**Missginni: **

Capítulo 5 : Que bueno que hayas leído mi fic, te lo agradezco mucho. ¿No lo has podido dejar? Pues déjalo que es mío... ¡mentira! :P. Pues... desde la perspectiva de Ginny es algo difícil, pero creo que da más énfasis en la explicación, ¿no? A mí también me agradan los flash back... (si me dejan opinar ^^U). Gracias por lo dicho, espero te haya agradado este capítulo. Besos, linda. 

Capítulo 6: Pues... era necesario este capítulo, algo cruel, pero necesario. Espero que así sea, tenía cierto temor a que no quede bien la canción (aunque, para qué negarlo, es linda). Gracias por los deseos. Besos también, linda.

**Maritza: **

Capítulo 1: (ahí salía capítulo 1) Gracias por lo dicho. Claro que lo seguiré. Espero te agrade este capítulo. Besos.

**Seven: ¡¡Te extraño muchooo!! Espero te vaya bien el los exámenes... que salgas con las mejores notas, en embriología, la clavícula y demás... ¡Éxitos, preciosa! Besos, wapa.**


	8. Dulce Ginny

Hola, a todos. Espero se encuentren bien. Hecho en un día, algo inspirada, algo apremiada, aquí les traigo el 8° capítulo. Ocupada a más no poder (estudios, estudios y... ¡ah, sí! Más estudios). 

**Advertencia: ** Usé un nuevo estilo. A partir de ahora ya no estará limitado a la narración de sólo Ginny. Mezcolanza de narradores. Espero no les desagrade. ¡Descubrid quién es quién! 

**Dedicado a: **Arwen-chan, preciosa, ¡Feliz cumpleaños! Disculpa el olvido. ¡Pensé que era hasta el 27! Bueno... quería hacerte un fic D&G, pero el tiempo no me dio... si deseas te lo hago para luego, ¿vale? Sólo dime. La idea ya está en mi cabeza, pues ya lo había redactado, pero se me borró, junto con un capítulo de este fic ¬¬, pero por ti lo vuelvo a hacer. Claro, si deseas. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Los zarcillos le quedan preciosos... y cómo no. Su mano entre las mías son... magia. Sus ojos sosteniendo mi mirada, me da una sensación... de plenitud. Y mis labios, aún saboreando los rezagos de los suyos, se encuentran algo adormecidos ante tal embelesamiento. Pero hay un dolorcito, así, pequeñito, pero punzante, aquí, en mi corazón. Como una piedrita en el zapato, la cual, para sacártela, debes esperar estar a solas, en un lugar apartado. Y, tal como en dicho ejemplo, esperaré a estar entre las paredes de mi habitación (la cual, por navidad, se encuentra sola), para sacar esta angustia que me carcome. 

Dulce, tus labios son dulces. Dulce, hasta tu mirar. Dulce, toda tú eres así... Dulce, dulce Ginny. 

¿Y porqué entonces me siento herido, si ni tus ojos, ni tus labios me lastiman? 

**Manos blancas carmesí cayendo en**

**mis ojos. **

**Siento al mar de tu mirada calma**

**sonriendo. **

Oh, hay diferentes maneras de lastimar. Y, no fueron físicas, ni casi intencionales. Pero son, son lacerantes. Porque fuiste tú quien apartó sus labios del otro. Porque eres tú quien se encuentra ida... pensando en quién sabe qué. 

Para qué engañarme. Sé dónde van tus sentimientos, sé dónde recorren, furtivos, tus pensamientos. Él, él y sólo él. Un nombre, un hombre, tu todo: Harry, Harry y mil veces Harry. Y con cada una de mis invocaciones, una maldición se adhiere a ellas. 

No está: ni su voz ni su mirar ni su reír... ¡No está! Y aún así parece presente, contigo, a cada minuto. Y, ¡Merlín!, juro que si un par de puños en su mejilla solucionaran todo, pues sin miramientos lo hubiera hecho, mandando al traste los recatos y pudores. Mas no es así, no todo es tan fácil. No es física su presencia, es subjetiva, inherente a ti. Y ni mis puños ni gritos lo sacarán de ahí. 

Paciencia, paciencia. Paciencia y cariño. Mira que te lo doy, pero... Merlín, Merlín ¡Merlín, Ginny! Duele, duele y mucho. No soporto verlo retratado en tus ojos. Empiezo a hastiarme de aquellos suspiros tuyos que llevan su nombre. Y se clava muy adentro cuando alguna lágrima furtiva se te escapa. 

Merlín, Ginny. Juro que lo soportaré, y resistiré, pero ahora necesito que me calmes. Juro que no frunciré el ceño cuando lo miras, ni te asiré a mi lado cuando él pase junto. Pero... ahora duele, Ginny. Hoy duele. 

Y hundo mi cabeza entre su cuello y hombro, mi frente rozando su terso cuello, tratando de buscar consuelo, tratando de encontrar ese pedacito de ti que él cuida con tanto recelo. 

Merlín, Ginny... Duele tanto. 

**Tratando de explicar **

**que no hay porque llorar. **

**Tu mano. **

Inclinas tu cabeza un tantito, sólo para apoyar, así, tu mejilla contra mi frente. Y una de tus manos acarician mis mejillas, tan suaves como algodón... Y la otra repta por entre mis brazos, cubriéndome. 

Suave, suave. Todo: tu piel, tus manos, tus labios, tus abrazos, tu calor, hasta tu aroma... Suave. Nada embriagante, sólo adormecedor. Mmmm... tienes propiedades curativas, ¿lo sabías? 

Una pequeña sonrisa se me escapa en los labios. 

Y es ahora cuando entiendo el porqué te cela tanto. Eres un diamante en bruto, Ginny. Es tan solo segundos disipas todo mal, aunque este provengan, propiamente, de ti. 

Y mientras me voy encogiendo en tu regazo, voy reafirmando la idea de luchar por ti. ¡Y tanto! 

Ginny, Ginny. Dulce Ginny. No sufras por él. Que aquí en mis manos te he traído, humildemente, mi corazón. Y tengo miedo, no de que lo sangres, no, sino de que, después de rehabilitarlo, me lo devuelvas, en un cofrecito de tela, en perfectas condiciones... pero sin el tuyo a cambio. Y a pesar del miedo, inminente, aquí estoy, de obstinado, arriesgándome el todo. Porque, vale, puede que salga lastimado; pero... ¿No es suficiente con el saber que al menos lo has intentado? Porque, aunque puede que falle este intento de olvido, y de cambio de sentimientos, pues, como citan innumerables veces: 'Lo que vale es la intención'. Y, tú, dulce Ginny, lo has dado todo, estás luchando desmedidamente por ese alivio interior que tanto mereces, el cual, Merlín me oiga, deseo poder brindártelo yo. Y... Ya, que con los sentimientos no se juega, pero si a cambio tú te fortaleces, y, conmigo o sin mí, logras hacerle frente a ese mal amor que te acecha, pues, ¡venga ya! Me la juego todas, todas. 

Aquel líquido salino que tanto desprenden tus ojos, es derramado también esta noche, pero, con la diferencia, que provienen de mí. 

Va doler, va a doler, lo sé. Y no sólo si es que esto no llega a funcionar. Sino en el intento, en el trayecto. Algo en mi interior me lo grita: va a doler... y tanto. Pero, si a cambio puedo estar así, juntitito a ti, con mi nariz rozando tu cuello, y mis manos enrededor de tu breve cintura (no sé cómo llegaron ahí), pues bien lo vale. Tú bien lo vales. 

¿Cómo tienes la facultad de uno dejarse llevar por ti? Ni mis lágrimas me avergüenzan (aunque las esconda de ti... creo que fallidamente, pues te empapo con ellas), ni mis dedos presionando tu cintura (queriendo comprobar que no es un sueño), ni tu nombre emitido por mis labios... Nada. Sólo soy yo, sólo soy yo rogando por tu amor. Sólo soy yo en un breve pero vital intermedio en esta ardua batalla de ganar tu corazón. Sólo soy yo, razonando, planeando, estrategias para poder así tener más de estos momentos. 

**Ángel tenue tu sonrisa en magia en **

**mis sueños. **

**Acaricias mi cabello frágil **

**de nuevo. **

Es increíble como, a pesar de estar nevando, y nosotros fuera, en una fría banca de piedra (aunque sentados sobre mi capa, claro está), puedo sentirme calentito, y hasta casi sentir esa modorra, que te da cuando el sueño viene a por ti. 

Y mis párpados pesan. ¿Sabes cómo me siento? Como cuando de niños uno se queda dormido en un lugar que no es su cama (ya sea en la cama de sus padres, en el sofá, o en la propia alfombra), y viene tu madre a cubrirte del frío con una gruesa mantita, sin valor de despertarte, sólo abrigándote y besándote, antes de irse, en la mejilla. Claro, que, en mi caso, sería mi nana. Ya que mi madre para lo único que se tomaba el tiempo de asistirme, era para vestirme: mi presentación formal. Y, para qué obviarlo, siempre me he vestido bien, los mejores atuendos, telas carísimas, siempre impecable, siempre correcto, siempre: el heredero de los Thompson. Cenas lujosas, fiestas pomposas, lo pude saber por las veces (que no eran ni muy frecuentes ni muy esporádicas) que iba. Me llevaban (pues ahora desisto, de una manera sutil, a dichas invitaciones) para mi adaptación a la sociedad, a la cual, decía mi madre, debía habituarme. Siempre caballeroso, formal, muy correcto. No era difícil: una leve inclinación de cabeza, un fuerte apretón de manos a los caballeros, un fugaz beso en el envés de la mano a las damas, y listo: tus padres satisfechos y tu 'honor' (o lo que ellos tenían por concepto de ello) en lo más alto. Claro que lo malo era cuando las señoras se emocionaban ante tales actos (pues los practico desde los 6 años) (a los 4 sólo me escondía en las faldas de mi madre... quien, extrañamente, –para mí, en ese entonces- me acariciaba tiernamente, diciéndome que no debo tener miedo, y dándome ligeros besos en la mejilla. Ahora sé que el motivo verdadero eran aquellas señoras que apreciaban tan dulce – y falso- espectáculo) y me pellizcaban las mejillas, o me llenaban la cara de labial. Besos hoscos, besos hostigantes, falsos. 

Quizás por eso adoro Hogwarts, mi verdadero hogar. Siento más apego por mis profesores (que me estiman tanto) y mi servidumbre, que por mis propios padres. En Hogwarts está mi vida: la magia. Y no el buffete de abogados que me depara mi padre. En hogwarts están mis amigos, lo verdaderos, no los hijos de los amigos de mi padre, quienes, como ovejas que siguen el rebaño, continuarán con la profesión que viene de familia. Era eso o un gabinete en el gobierno (sólo eso puede justificar, ante los ojos de tales señores, el porque de no seguir la 'carrera de papá'). Y ahora, una última, nueva y fuerte razón: ella. 

Y es que ante ella soy sólo yo, si máscaras ni repujes. A pesar de mi inherente cordialidad, que destilo en cada acto: mis manos, mi voz, mi postura; pues soy natural con ella. Y con mis amigos, claro está, pero siempre realzo lo que conlleve a ella, más que nada a ella. 

Quizás ella es la recompensa que me cede en destino. Quizás es la que equilibre mis penas con las alegrías que me depara (tal como el ying yang). Quizás... será tantas cosas. Y me tomaré el tiempo para descubrirlas. Claro, siempre y cuando lleguemos a superarnos, más que nada ella. 

Y el miedo, que siempre estuvo latente, pero ahora se hace presente con una fuerte punzada, vuelve a dominar... 

**Tratando de calmar **

**mi llanto de ansiedad. **

**Tratando de explicar **

**que no hay porque llorar. **

**Tu mano.**

Asombrosamente, como todo lo que descubro en ella, parecer leer mi sentir y me aferra más fuertemente a sí. 'No me sueltes... no ahora'. Deseo encontrar en ella lo que tanto se me fue negado durante años. No soy un romántico, inclusive puedo afirmar que soy un realista acérrimo, pero, en ciertos casos, puedo idealizar el amor, tal vez porque es algo tan ajeno a mí. Amistad si he conocido, y tanta durante estos 7 años, pero no aquel sentir especial que se restringe a solo dos personas... dos personas... 

Y deseo ser yo aquel 2° partícipe en ti. Y no deseo ser aquel tercero, excluido y sobrante... Espero no estarlo siendo. Espero estar haciendo lo correcto. 

Como decía, he idealizado el amor, a veces me sorprende mi subjetividad en ese aspecto (la cual suprimo, para no hacerme daño). Pero... con la mano en el corazón, te juro, Ginny, que esto sobrepasó mis expectativas. 

Es fácil imaginarlo, hasta estremecerte con sólo pensarlo, o leerlo; pero es sólo en el campo empírico -experiencias- que descubres cuán dulce puede llegar a ser. 

Porque pude describirlo como pasión, como obsesión, o delicias. Mas nunca como algo 'dulce'. 

Dulce, por donde se le mire o sienta. Dulce, sin llegar a hostigarte. Dulce, como las barras de chocolate repartidas por el profesor Lupin, la cual te reponían al acto. Mas tus manos son algo más íntimo y exclusivo. 

Dulce Ginny. No propiamente **mi** dulce Ginny, pero espero poder aquel posesivo en cada oración. Algún día **mi** dulce Ginny, por lo pronto, mira que soy paciente, sólo dulce Ginny. 

**Tu mano.**

Te yergues y la falta de tus manos en mis brazos me hacen incomodar. Entendí el mensaje: por hoy fue suficiente. Casi apático me suelto de tu cintura y me separo de ti. Ay, como duele. Pero es más de lo que puedo pedir. Me debo conformar con... 

Me tomas la cabeza con las manos –lado a lado en la sien- me sonríes tenuemente. Sonríes, a pesar de tus cejas estar arqueadas tristemente; sonríes, aunque me cueste creerlo, sólo para mí. Y mi corazón da un tumbo: te acercas, te acercas y tus ojos se van cerrando. Tus labios estrujan mi labio superior, luego el inferior; suavemente. Te separas mientras me muestras lo marrones de tus ojos de nuevo. Yo no los he cerrado, sea por sorpresa o por no perderme nada de ti; pero un tono rosado en mis mejillas muestran mi puerilidad en este campo. 

Lo último de que tengo conciencia, son de tus manos, tomando la mí, guiándome hacia el castillo. Y la esperanza vuelve a renacer, tan espontáneamente como ese efusivo beso. 

Río mentalmente ante un último pensamiento: No sabe, Harry, cuán dulce son tus labios. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Sus piernas enredadas en las mías, mas su postura está dirigida al lado contrario. La sábana blanca y delgada es lo único que cubre su feminidad. Y mi cuerpo también, dicho sea de paso. Busco a tientas mis gafas en el buró, espero haberlo dejado ahí. Regreso a observarte y... te ves preciosa. Como siempre. Tu cabello negro y lacio, tan lacio y sedoso, que se escurre entre mis dedos al tratar de cogerlos. Hasta durmiendo se ve bella, como si hubiera sido instruida para no perder la elegancia ni en el dormir. Bella, cuando camina, cuando habla, cuando me mira, cuando me besa... Tan bella y sólo mía. 

Busco alguna prenda para cubrirme. Dos pasos frente a mí, mi pantalón, tirado al descuido en aquel gran sofá frente a la ventana. Me dirijo a recogerlo, tras ponérmelos, me tienta el sentarme a observar la noche. Ni tanto, deben ser las 4 de la mañana... Sus padre salieron a un gran evento; un tanto recelosos, sí que sí, pero se fueron, al fin. Y, una vez más: Ginny tenía razón. No habían dicho nada de aquella reunión, ni a ella ni, mucho menos, a mí. Me estudiarían durante unos días y luego, por mutuo acuerdo, decidirían si dejarnos una noche solos o no. 

'Primero gánate su confianza, sí buscas siempre estar a solas con ellas, ellos pensarás que no te importan, ya luego ellos solos irán dándoles privacidad, poco a poco se alejarán, no antes' 

Ginny. Tan solo pensar en aquel nombre hace que me remuerda la conciencia. 

Busco mis pantalones y, a dos pasos de mí, se encuentran tirados. Me los pongo y, mientras saco el contenido de los bolsillos, me voy acomodando en el gran sofá de enfrente a la ventana: mis piernas recogidas, mi mentón en mis rodillas, y mis brazos alrededor de mis piernas, sosteniendo aquella carta. 

Tenía como destinatario a _Virginia Weasley. _

**Manos blancas carmesí cayendo en **

**mis ojos. **

**Siento al mar de tu mirada calma **

**sonriendo. **

¿Cómo estará? ¿Qué tal habrá pasado su Navidad? ¿Preguntaría por él? 

Tonta pregunta. Y no es que me sienta importante, para nada. Son las palabras que le dije, las que me obligan a sentirme terrible: '_Te escribiré, lo prometo._' (Y, a continuación, su sonrisa y ojos destellantes). 

Tonto, tonto, ¡y mil veces tonto! 

Si tan sólo Cho no fuera tan... celosa. Y no era que se lo había prohibido. Sino que, él preveía ello, y no deseaba que encontrara motivos para una riña. Siendo él también celoso, sabía qué podía causar dicha reacción y qué no. 

Porque, vaya que amaba a esa mujer. 

Sin embargo... 

'_No estoy segura de si te amo o no._' 

Y ello quedó grabado. Puede que le haya llorado, puede que hasta haya suplicado, y volvieron. Pero... eso te cambia. Y es que: tú tan enamorado, y ella, un día viene y te suelta tal confesión. 

Lloró, y tanto. Se derrumbó, y tanto. Rogó, y tanto. 

Darse un tiempo, darse un tiempo, ¡Merlín! Podía ser que ya no la tuviera más. Y la sola idea lo agobiaba. Y no había nada ni nadie que lo sacara de ese sopor, sólo que le dijera que sí, que volverían, que lo amaba. 

Pero la respuesta tardó semanas... Y mientras tanto, me derrumbaba. 

'_Hizo lo mejor. ¿No te das cuenta? Te quiere tanto que, cree, no merece estar a tu lado si duda de sus sentimientos. Sólo necesita tiempo, aclararse. De todos modos te quiere, eso no lo dudes._' 

Ginny. Siempre salvándolo, siempre ahí, para él. De cuclillas, apoyando sus brazos en el regazo de él, mirándolo fervientemente. 

'¡Pero yo no deseo que me quiera! ¡¡Yo deseo que me ame!!' 

Y él, siempre tan irracional, arrebatado. ¿Cómo es que lo soportaba? 

'_Ya cálmate. Todo estará bien. _' le decía ella, apretándolo entre sus brazos, en respuesta de tal grito que le dio. Y, como tantas veces, se dejó mecer en ellos, se dejó dormir, se dejó querer. 

Sin palabras, sólo un fuerte abrazo. Dulce, dulce como ella. Era la 1° vez que lo probaba: un abrazo dulce. Risible, pero cierto. 

**Tratando de calmar **

**su ausencia una vez más. **

**Tratando de explicar **

**que no hay porque llorar. **

**Tu mano. **

Invocó un chocolate caliente, para amainar el frío. Mas un mohín de desagrado se formó en su rostro al probarlo. 

'Definitivamente, no sirves para la cocina.' 

Mmmm... se le antojaba ese rico chocolate humeante que le preparaba Ginny. ¡Eso era chocolate! ¿Cómo lo hacía? Lo habitual, sólo con el 'toque Weasley' decía ella. Se la podía imaginar, vividamente, enseñándole. 2 gotitas de esencia de vainilla, un pedacito de mantequilla (queda flotando en la superficie, ¡realmente apetecible!) y, el ingrediente ultra-secreto: una pisquita de sal. El señor Weasley se lo había enseñado, sólo que, como bien decía Ginny, él le echaba más azúcar que lo que consume en una semana. 

Rió al recordar la cara de asco que emitía ella al decirle aquello. 

Ginny. 

En verdad tenía magia. Y no se refería a la que le enseñan en el colegio, con pociones y varitas. No, sino esa magia interna. 

Uno podía estar de lo más abatido, pero ella venía, y, como si te hubiera hechizado con su varita, te encontrabas sonriendo 2 minutos después. 

**Tu mano.**

¿Qué era? Mmm... sus abrazos, su sonrisa, sus ojos. Pero, sobre todo, ése estar ahí siempre, en el momento preciso, con las palabras precisas, y las caricias perfectas. 

Dulce, sí. Sobre todo cuando dormitaba. No era sensual, ni correcta. Era dulce. 

Cierra los ojos y recuerda la vez que se quedaron dormidos en el sofá del la sala común (pues Harry había tenido una de sus tantas pesadillas... las cuales cada vez se volvían más apremiantes). 

Se despertó y ella estaba ahí, a su lado: la boca ligeramente abierta, las mejillas sumamente sonrosadas, y aquellas preciosas pequitas le daban un toque... angelical. Pequitas, por su mejillas y su nariz, casi – casi llegando a los labios. 

Sus labios. Tan suaves y tersos. Insinuantes y... ¿serían dulces? 

No supo cómo, el hecho es que su nariz ya estaba contra la de ella, se había inclinado hacia ella, y... Hasta podía olerlo: dulce. 

**'Mi** dulce Ginny.' Posó sus labios en la punta de su nariz y, por último, su frente contra la de ella. 

Regresó de su recuerdo y suspiró. 

**Tu mano. **

**Manos Blancas, ángel, tu mirar.**

Era tan distinto. Todo era tan distinto con ella. 

¿Porqué no enamorarse de ella entonces? Si lo tenía todo, todo. 

Dirigió su mirada hacia la dama de entre las sábanas y sonrió. 

Cho era fuerte; femenina y algo romántica, pero fuerte. Estaba preparándose para auror, sabía tanto o más que él en cuanto a maleficios. Tenía el suficiente dinero como para esconderse por un tiempo, si lo requería. Tenía contactos, heredado de sus padres, para cualquier emergencia. Además, le llevaba un año, y era algo feminista. Cuando peleabas con ella, ¡Oh, Merlín nos ampare! Irascible, temperamental, la furia de ella adentrando en tus venas, intimidándote. 

Pero, Ginny... 

Ginny era tan... frágil. No la visualizaba lanzando una maldición imperdonable, ni aunque el caso lo requiriera. No podía hacerle eso a los Weasley, ponerla en peligro. Además... no soportaría que nada le pasara. Si Voldemort se atrevía a tocarla... 

Su puño se cerraba, apretujando, consigo, la carta que tenía entre sus dedos. 

No. No podría. Así estaba mejor. A salvo, en Hogwarts, con los Weasley... Si alguien preguntaba por la persona más importante para él: Cho Chang. 

Y no era que le daba igual lo que le pasaba. ¡No, no, Merlín! Pero Cho sabría cómo actuar, además que su estadía es en el propio cuartel, entrenando. No se lo callaría ni mucho menos le afectaría, era fuerte. Sabría qué hacer. Puede defenderse sola. 

Pero Ginny... Que sabe maleficios, sí. Y su ataque es más que eficaz: rápido y certero. Mucha potencia. Los gemelos pueden atestiguarlo. Aún así... si algo fallara, si le tendieran una trampa, si caía en manos de él... 

No, no. Ella está segura. Nadie sabe nada. Es sólo su amiga,. Que él tenía varios amigos y amigas: para dar con ella deberían también dar con los otros. No muy buena jugada para el Innombrable. Una sola víctima y alertaría a Dumbledore. Y aquello no estaba en sus planes. 

Así estaba segura. Como la amiga de Harry, como la hermana de los Ron, como la última de los Weasley. 

Jamás su prenda más preciada, jamás su fortaleza, jamás su punto débil y, por ende, si se atreven a tocarla, el génesis de toda su furia. No lo iba a dejar a manos de su director. No, no. Con sus propias manos, de cuerpo presente, lucha frente a frente, equiparando poderes. La traería de vuelta, mataría al bastardo. 

'Lo juro...' decía, en un gruñido, y los párpados cerrados tan fuertemente que se hacían daño. 

**Tu mano. **

**Manos Blancas, ángel, tu mirar. **

Y la amaba, cómo la amaba. Tanto, tanto, que tantas veces casi cede ante sus encantos. 

No era como Cho. ¡Que va! No era un zarandear de caderas, un guiño de ojo, o un provocativo, lento y tortuoso humedecer de labios. Con ella era todo más fácil. Se enamoraba de sus rizos, meciéndose en su cuello, cuando negaba o asentía; se enamoraba de ella cuando evitaba soltar una carcajada, cubriendo su boca con una mano, e inclinándose levemente; cuando la sentía en su pecho, dormir, y él enredaba sus dedos en sus bucles; cuando leía, sumamente concentrada, algún libro, tan fuera del mundo, tan abstraída, sin ceños fruncidos, no sonrisas, sólo ella, sólo su rostro, sin expresión alguna. Se enamoraba de sus palabras, puntuales y atinadas, como si encerrara una gran sabiduría en ella, y claro que lo hacía. Se enamoraba de sus dedos, delineando levemente el contorno de su rostro, haciéndole cosquillas, pero obligándole a cerrar los ojos. De sus pies, cuando los metía al lago, dizque para refrescarse, y luego, entre estornudos, él se limitaba a darles calor, con sus manos, sentados frente al fuego. De su cuello, cuando dormitaba en él, cuando eran el destino final de sus propias lágrimas. De su olor, que quedaba impregnado en él, luego de un abrazo, o algún contacto profundo, y se acercaba la camisa a su nariz: olía a ella. De la puntita de su nariz, pues era donde la besaba, a cada momento, con cada excusa, dejándolo, siempre, ávido de más. De las motitas de su piel, que no se limitaban a las mejillas y nariz, pues, si abrías los ojos entre uno de sus abrazos, cosa que casi nunca hacía, te darías cuenta que su cuello estaba salpicado de estas, perdiéndose por la camisa... quién sabe hasta dónde. 

Se enamoraba de ella, cada día, de cada cosa, por más baladí que sonara. De cada detalle, de cada una de sus acciones. Se enamoraba más y más de ella. 

Lo que siempre le intrigó, y aún muere de ganas por descubrir, es el sabor de aquellos labios rojos y delgados. Se mordió el labio ante este pensamiento. 

Dulces, deben ser dulces. Como toda ella. Dulces... Y cerraba los ojos tratando de imaginarlo. 

**Mi **dulce Ginny. **Mi** dulce Ginny. 

Y ese posesivo no era universal. Jamás toda suya, jamás total, pero, de algún modo, y esto le satisfacía, suya. Con restricciones, sus limitaciones previas, pero, que bien se sentía decirlo, suya. 

**'Mi **dulce Ginny. **Mi** dulce Ginny. Perdóname' un gemido moría con la oración. 

'No puedo alejarme de ti, pero tampoco puedo darte más...' Su frente contra el vidrio de la ventana. 

Y hoy no estaba ella, para calmarlo; y hoy la extrañaba, como nunca. Y hoy seguiría escondiendo su corazón, y hoy seguiría protegiéndola. 

**Tu mano. **

**Manos Blancas, ángel, tu mirar. **

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

El diálogo de Henry me ha gustado mucho. El de Harry... no tanto. ¿Y ahora que decís? ¿Con Harry o con Cho? ¡Oh,Merlín! (Karla suelta una sonrisa maquiavélica). ¿Verdad que por un momento pensáis que mejor con Henry? (al terminar de leer su pensamiento). ¿Verdad que sí? ¿Y ahora? ¿Mejor con Harry? ¿Ah? ¿Qué deciden? 

¿Verdad que no es fácil decidir? Ya... Y eso que ya empezaban a decirme que mejor con Henry... Los 2 tienen el mismo derecho. Por igual. 

Creo que, si llegaron a pensar por un momento que mejor con Henry, y luego mejor con Harry, pues es por que la narración no es objetiva, te arrastra a decidir lo que el autor quiere que pienses. Mmmm... algún día me animaré a hacerlo con un narrador parcial, sólo las circunstancias y los hechos los hará declinar por este o aquel. Pero, en honor a la verdad, que ese tipo de escritura es más difícil, y algo... sosa. No creo que les guste. De todos modos, en este fic no será, no se preocupen, que experimentaré en otro fic, de seguro. 

**Notas de la Autora: **El diálogo de Henry en en 1° persona. El de Harry es intercalado, 1° persona, y 3° (siempre en singular). Más que nada en la última. 

No es un song fic. Es la letra de una canción, vale; pero lo puse más como frases sueltas, pensamientos, resúmenes del texto (por ello va alineado al lado derecho, mas no al centro). 

Por si acaso desean saber: 

Canción: 'Manos Blancas'.

Grupo: _Madre Matilda _(rock peruano).

Besos. 

Adiós, cuídense, estudien, sonrían. 

**Karla **

**('Mione)**


	9. Trilogía

Buenas, lindas (¿os?). Lamento la demora, tenía este capítulo hace más de una semana pero no me decidía (tenía 2 versiones escritas). Mis estudios dieron frutos (no tan satisfactorios, pero... ahí le voy).

Ante todo, mis más sinceras disculpas, pues he cometido un craso error en el fic. En el capítulo 7° di a entender que empezaron las clases... ¡se me pasó ese detalle! No lo hice adrede, simplemente, escapó de mí. Mil disculpas, no encuentro cómo arreglar ese error (no puedo borrar el capítulo –por mis reviews- y tampoco alterarlo, pues no tiene arreglo, por más que busqué –he ahí la razón de mi demora-). Esperando sus excusas y deseen seguir con el fic(a pesar de sus errores y mis demoras), les pido que omitan ese detalle (pues las clases aún no terminan). Siendo así, continuaré el fic.

Discúlpame, Mep, pero encontré más adecuado esta versión. Espero me entiendas.

**Dedicado a: **Phoebe, linda, gracias por ser mi amiga. ¡Y soportarme!

Espero este capítulo sea de su agrado (advierto: ando algo eufórica, no se fijen).

**Capítulo 9:** Trilogía. 

(demándame Tolkien ¬.¬) 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No era que amara a dos mujeres al mismo tiempo. Mas tampoco era que había dejado de amar a alguna.

Era, simplemente, que una desplazó a la otra. Y, siendo que ahora estaba enamorado de una, pues de la otra quedaba rezagos de un amor intenso, rayano a lo obsesivo, pero amor al fin y al cabo. Al cual me aferraba fuertemente, siendo que era lo que creía mejor.

Mi relación con Cho empezó en 5°. Entre besos inesperados, cambios bruscos de actitud y charlas amenas, pues fuimos formalizando. Y fue a mediados de ese mismo año, que mi relación con Ginny surgió.

¿Cómo? No lo sé, realmente no sé a ciencia cierta cómo. Lo único que recuerdo es...

****************************** Flash Back *********************************

Sentado en una esquina de la gran mesa, con una de mis manos sosteniéndome la cabeza, y la otra un cubierto, revolviendo la comida de mi plato, me encontraba yo. Tan aburrido como en una clase de Historia de la Magia. ¿La razón de mi soledad y apatía? Una ya trivial pelea entre mis mejores amigos,y, no queriendo ser usado de intercomunicador. Ya saben, el típico: 'Harry, dile a Ron, por favor, que esta noche habrá reunión de prefectos.' O 'Harry, dile a Hermione que la profesora MacGonagall la anda buscando.' Y cosas así. ¡Estando lado a lado! Claro, para mi mala suerte, yo entre ellos. ¬¬

Mi único escape, ya lo he dicho, fue alejarme de ellos. Y si bien no lo podía hacer durante todo el día (tanto porque no es posible, como porque me aburriría demasiado tiempo solo), los evitaba lo más posible. Mas ya tenían más de una semana en dicho plan. ¡No veía lo hora en que se amisten! Y no podía entrometerme, ¡no, no, Merlín! Que ya aprendí la lección: tratar de ayudarlos sólo empeora las cosas (y no sólo para ellos, sino también para mí).

Así, en mi modorra matutina, otra vez mi vista se perdía entre la gente. Golpeando el cubierto contra el plato, levemente (no molestaba a nadie, ya que estaba apartado de todos). Traqueteando los dedos en mi propia cabeza. Sintiendo que podría dormirme ahí mismo. Hasta que...

Ahí estaba. Ella, a lo lejos. Recién entrando. La había estado observando desde que se me hizo habitual sentarme en ese lugar. Era que... era extraño. Todo, desde su entrada hasta su partida.

Caminaba, entre mesas, despacito, casi no queriendo que sus zapatos choquen contra en suelo; con la cabeza semi-gacha, el cabello cayéndole, casi a modo de cortina, en el rostro; y, cómo no, sus manos asían fuertemente la tira de la mochila. Sentábase con los chicos de su año y casa, unas cuantas palabras proferidas y luego no volvía a emitir ningún sonido. Nadie se percataba de eso. Se giraba lentamente, casi imperceptible, y nada. Como si se hubiera sentado sola desde un comienzo. Era lo que más curiosidad me traía: Ella se sentaba lo suficientemente cerca como para no ser descortés, y lo suficientemente lejos como para, de un simple giro, quedarse en un mundo aparte.

Impaciente, mirando demasiado atentamente la comida, no viendo la hora de salir, haciendo un sonido ahogado la suela de sus zapatos contra el suelo, repetitivamente. Luego, cuando preveía que no era demasiado pronto, se levantaba y salía, sin despedirse de nadie. Y ni quién lo note, de todas maneras.

Y no sólo era en el comedor, no; así lo hacía también en la sala común, en la biblioteca y me podía imaginar algo parecido en los salones.

Permanecía en un mundo aparte, y, lo peor, nadie parecía darse cuanta de ello, ni sus compañeras (os), ni Ron, ni nadie. No era que reclamara nada, puesto que yo tampoco hubiera notado nada de no ser por la soledad a la que me obligué a estar, por el momento.

Viendo esto, decidí acercarme. Ya no se sonrojaba cuando estaba yo en su campo de visión, ni actuaba torpemente, ni nada parecido, así que no habría nada de malo, ¿no?. Era sólo... curiosidad lo que me llevó a ella. Tan abstraída, tan subjetiva, tan... sola.

Y no era que pretendía ser su salvador, ni nada parecido. Era que sabía de soledad, si bien no podría ser de gran ayuda, o ser su amigo, pues algo haría... no sé, algo haría. El hecho es que la curiosidad mataba. Y me encontraba, ya, caminando entre mesas, con un plato entre mis manos, y en dirección a ella.

Le habrá sorprendido, sí que sí, el hecho de estar yo sentado a su lado, saludándola con una sonrisa y un 'Hola'; pero, sorprendentemente, fue lo de menos. Siendo que fui directamente al grano.

- ¿No te platicas con ellos? -

- No. No hay... afinidad, sólo amabilidad. – respondía, escuetamente, mientras zarandeaba sus rizos negativamente y se encogía de hombros.

Si bien no satisfacía mi curiosidad hacia su aislamiento, pues se dio por zanjado el tema, y decidí, tanto para no parecer más entrometido de lo que fui, como para conocerla más, dar paso a otros temas.

Entre que terminábamos lo poco que quedaba de comida en nuestros respectivos platos, platicábamos de nada en particular. Los gemelos y sus inventos, los Sres. Weasley, el profesor Dumbledore o alguna clase, eran algunos de los temas tocados. Y, miren que es verdad, ni una sola vez se sonrojó, ni puso el codo en la mantequilla, o tiró algo. Ni una sola vez. Lo que sí pude notar, era que nunca, pero nunca, sostenía demasiado la mirada. Y si digo nunca, es porque nunca: ni conmigo ni con nadie, ni sus amigas ni Ron. Nadie. Cosa rara, pero podía atribuirlo a un gesto innato de ella, nada trascendental.

***************************** End of Flash Back **************************** 

Y así se nos hizo costumbre. O, más bien, se me hizo costumbre, que me ofreciera una suave risa, una corta pero amena plática y, en ocasiones que ya se hacían tradición, una que otra carcajada por algo que dije.

Siendo que, luego-luego, Ron y Hermione se arreglaron, y, por ende, ya volvíamos a ser el trío, me vi tentado a llamarla a la hora de comer (desayuno, almuerzo y cena), una que otra vez en la sala común y, por acción de Hermione, siempre en la biblioteca.

Tanto fue así que ya era habitual verla junto a nosotros. Bien, más junto a mí que a los tres, puesto que Ron y Hermione buscaban cada excusa para su exclusiva compañía, sin terceros; y nosotros que no sólo cedíamos, sino que también las propiciábamos. Era mutua y simple nuestra opinión respecto a ese par: destinados.

Reíamos cada que planeábamos algo para con ellos, o que, simplemente, dejábamos entrever, en su presencia, los sentimientos del uno por el otro. Acto ante el cual Hermione gruñía y se retiraba, con un leve sonrojo, de el lugar; Ron, por su parte, enrojecía furiosamente y no nos dirigía la palabra, aunque tampoco se iba. Nosotros nos carcajeábamos de lo lindo, a expensas de ellos.

Así fue formando parte de nosotros. Hasta casi finales de ese año, momento en el cual aconteció aquella gran perdida para mí. Estando ella, sólo ella, esa noche para mí. Recuerdo vagamente: lloré, me abrazó, gemí, no hablé, quedé dormido... luego, al despertar, desapareció. Extraño. Pero mejor, puesto que luego me avergoncé un poco al abrirme tan así hacia ella. Claro que ella supo decirme, sin palabras, que no pasaba nada.

Fue ese acto, esa noche, esa ayuda, la que dio paso a una más profunda amistad. Especial: Porque me hacía reír tanto o más que Ron, porque me ayudaba tanto o más que Hermione (en otros campos, claro está), porque había una confianza in equiparable.

Y un día, ¡zaz!, te das cuenta que ya es parte de ti.

Y no era que, ¡vualá!, la amara y Cho quedó al olvido. No, siendo que amaba a Cho, y mi relación se hacía fuerte, no podía ser.

Era que Ginny se metió de a poquito, pasito a paso. Y yo, tan enamorado como estaba de otra, no me di cuenta de cómo iba ganando terreno en mi corazón. Lo atribuía, cómo no, a un cariño especial.

Era distinto. Con Cho todo era ondulante, altibajo: unos días podías desearla como un loco, ponerte en extremo celoso y posesivo, o ser su más íntimo amigo; y otros podías hastiarte de ella, de sus cambios bruscos, o empalagarte de sus besos, de su compañía y de sus celos. Con Ginny todo era cimentado: si llegabas a adorar esa sonrisa contagiosa, hipnotizarte de sus cándidos ojos o necesitar de alguno de sus abrazos, pues nunca dejabas de hacerlo, ni una sola vez. Lo que ella avanzaba no lo retrocedía. Claro que era más lento, y era de cosas pueriles, pero que, en conjunto, formaban un todo gigante y dominante. Mira que no fue hasta 7° que me di cuenta cuán dependiente era de ella.

Hasta 7°... tanto tiempo. Y fue porque ese año Cho ya no estudiaba en Hogwarts. Habiendo culminado sus estudios, empezó su entrenamiento como auror. Siendo su ausencia motivo de un mayor tiempo para compartir con ella, siendo que no te despegabas de ella, siendo que te percatas de los efectos que tiene ella sobre ti, siendo que sientes ese calor bonito en el pecho cuando te mira así, tiernamente, siendo que te sientes estúpido al haberte enamorado tan... tontamente de ella.

¡Tontamente! Porque sabías que no debía ser. ¡Tan tontamente! Porque ni me di cuenta de cómo fue a pasar. ¡Estúpidamente tonto! Por... no poder quitarte 'esto' de encima.

Golpeo mi cabeza contra la puerta, mirando por la ventana de este, hacia la nevada de fuera.

Pero, en honor a la verdad, era inevitable enamorarme. Puesto que ya sabía, entonces, sus sentimientos de ella para conmigo. ¡Y cómo no! Si me entregó tanto. Si me dejaba ver, en cada una de sus acciones, cuán importante era para ella. Si podía percibir cada suspiro que escondía, cuando le abrazaba fuerte, fuerte; cuando mi frente chocaba la suya, y nuestras narices, porque le decía algo importante; cuando me encontraba en su regazo.

Mas, gracias a Dios, ella no sabe lo mío. Supo, eso sí, notar mi tormentoso y fastuoso enamoramiento hacia Cho. ¡Y cómo no! Si ponía cara de bobo cada que hablaba de ella. Y no eran mentiras ni mis gestos ni cuánto me dolieron sus palabras (_'démonos un tiempo'_); sino que, luego, Ginny no quiso ver más, sólo se limitaba a cuidarme, calmarme, no queriendo ver ya el porqué, atribuyéndolo, desde ya, a Cho. Por ello no supo ver, por la gracia de Merlín, lo que iba naciendo en mí. Y, bueno, si ni yo mismo me di cuenta... pues menos ella, ¿no?

Y me di cuenta, más claramente, cuando Cho dio su 3° charla sobre nuestra relación. Luego del 'no estoy segura si te amo' (por ende, nos dimos un tiempo), pues nos volvimos a reunir. Hora de la respuesta, hora de ver si 'aún me amaba' (que tonto suena). Me dijo que ahí terminaba todo... Y nada. Un vacío, sí; una lágrima, también; mas no desesperación, mas no ganas de ir corriendo en pos de ella, ni suplicarle su vuelta. Más calmo de lo que me esperaba.

Ella se fue... y regresó. Me vio llorando y me dijo que no, que mejor volvíamos, entre lágrimas. No la entendí, no la entenderé jamás quizás; pero el hecho es que la abracé y asentí con la cabeza. Algo había muerto, algo había cambiado, y necesitaba tenerla a mi lado para que 'aquello' renazca y no me deje cometer una locura con Ginny... no podía hacerla mía.

Y Ginny no se percataba de que algo pasó, de que mi voz no hablaba emocionaba cuando me refería a Cho, ni que mis pensamientos ya no corrían hacia ella... ya no. Sólo sabía que algo me hacía mal, que necesitaba, más que nunca, sus abrazos, y no me los negaba. Era con Cho, era con Cho, sí, era con Cho el problema, porque algo desvanecía. Pero más era con ella, Ginny, porque cada vez mis fuerzas escaseaban más. Porque cada vez era más difícil... fingir, impasibilidad ante su cuerpo juntito al mío, ante mis labios tan cerquita a los suyos, ante mis manos surcando su cintura.

Y cada vez era peor, porque ya no solo me limitaba a desear sus labios, sino... a toda ella. Su frágil cuerpo, sus ondulantes, y camufladas, curvas, su suave y adictiva piel... ¡Merlín! ¡Esto se estaba saliendo de control!

Tenía que respirar, tenía que serenar. No podía, no debía. Para eso estaba Cho, para hacerme recordar que eso era una traición, para sumarla a una de las tantas razones por las que no podía ni debía estar con Ginny.

Y llegaba un momento en que me cansaba de buscar, inventar, encontrar, tantas excusas para decirme que lo de ella y mío no podía ser. Llegaba un momento en que... mandaba todo al diablo, y me decía '¿Porqué no?' 'Quizás si...'. Y con un golpe de puño a mi frente volvía a la realidad.

'Ginny... en peligro.'

Era eso y nada más. No había Cho, no había Ron y sus celos, no había miedo a perder una amistad (bueno, sí, pero...), sólo había esa posibilidad: perderla. Y me aterraba. Porque no era que la relación terminara, o que nunca me hablara; era perderla, en todo el sentido de la palabra. Era... yacerla muerta.

Un escalofrío recorría mi cuerpo junto con ese pensamiento. Un escalofrío y una desesperación tremenda.

¿Porqué todo tenía que ser tan difícil? ¿Porqué tenía que poner en peligro a cada persona que amara? ¿Porqué...? ¿Porqué estaba destinado a la soledad?

Perdí a mis padres, perdí a mi padrino, perdí a un compañero (Cedric). Y no sólo eso, sino que cada persona que se encontraba a mi lado en estos momentos, corría peligro. Ron, Hermione, el profesor Lupín, los Weasley, hasta mis tíos (por más poco que me estimen, aún así preocupan).

Y todo era por lo mismo, todo era por Voldemort.

Pero no me la iba a quitar a ella. Eso nunca.

No lo iba a permitir.

Y ya estaba, volvía a encontrar la razón, única y válida, del porqué de todo mi actuar. Y retornaba a esconder todo. A protegerla en silencio... a quererla desmedidamente.

El cese de movimientos en la carroza me dieron a entender que ya llegamos.

Su regalo en mi mochila colgada del hombro, y me dispuse a entrar.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notas de la Autora: **Bueno, eso es todo, espero les haya... (comienzan a oírse silbidos, abucheos y chasquidos de lengua). Er... pero es que hasta aquí no más pud... (más barullo acompañado de bolas de papel). ¬¬U Vale, vale...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Estaré bien', me digo. 'Estaré bien'.

Y quizás es su mano tomando la mía, o es sólo que hoy parece un buen día. Opto por lo primero.

Un par de chicos circulando por la parte baja de la escalera que lleva al Gran Comedor, y me detengo a observarlos.

Estoy siendo fuerte, no he llorado (¡mira qué logro!) y empiezo a sonreír como siempre. Pero queda un miedo latente, casi escondido, el cual, si lo dejas, te domina y te tumba: ¿Podré con Harry presente?

Que las cosas van bien, siendo que me distraigo con Melissa (y sus disparates), Hermione (y sus reconfortantes palabras cada que desaliento) y, principalmente, con él: Henry.

Pero, siempre esos malditos 'peros', sólo es porque su presencia no está aquí. Sólo es porque lo único que me atormentan son los recuerdos, los cuales aprendo a dominar. Mas... ¿Qué haré cuando esté a mi lado? ¿Qué si vuelve a plagarme con sus sonrisas? ¿Qué si... me dejo dominar nuevamente?

Da miedo, mucho miedo. Miedo a percatarte de que nunca lograré mi propósito. Miedo a resignarme a nunca borrar este sentir. Miedo a defraudar a los demás: a Hermione, a Melissa, a... Henry. Sobretodo a él, no quiero fallarle, no puedo fallarle.

Mas, como tantas veces me dice Hermione, lo debo hacer por mí, sólo por mí. Los demás están a mi lado, apoyándome, por propia voluntad; pero es sólo mi bienestar y mi propio logro el que cuenta.

De todas formas... da miedo.

Una leve presión en mi mano hace que retorne a la realidad. Es Henry, dándome un apretón, mirándome, por un momento, inquisidoramente, pero sin dejar de platicar con el chico de su enfrente.

La fugaz sonrisa que me ofrece me dice claramente 'Todo estará bien'.

Sonrío también, al pensar cómo ha aprendido a leer mi rostro, a darse cuenta de cuándo los malos pensamientos hacen acto de presencia, y a saber cómo aliviarme. Relativamente.

Me despego del balcón y libero mi mano de la suya.

- Discúlpenme. – digo, y hago ademán de retirarme. Mas vuelvo a sentir su mano en la mía y veo su mirada preocupada.

Sonrío y me le acerco.

- Sólo voy a los servicios. – le susurro al oído.

Acto seguido me separo un poco de él y le doy un suave beso en la mejilla.

Asiente y, no puedo evitar notar, un tono carmesí en sus mejillas.

Río para mis adentros: Es tan divertido ver que aún no se acostumbra.

Bajo los escalones, aún riéndome. Agacho la cabeza y niego levemente.

Hasta que subo la mirada y...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un compañero me ha pedido le explique dónde puede conseguir la tarea de Herbología (de vacaciones). Siendo que estaba con Ginny a mi lado, le dije que se lo explicaría en la sala común. Mas Ginny, al ver su cara de apremio, me dijo que no hay cuidado, que ella esperaría pacientemente a mi lado.

Aún no me terminaba de agradar la idea, pero no podía discutir con ella. Dado que conozco su benevolencia, no hay vuelta que darle.

Mi compañero me va diciendo en qué libros a buscado ya, y cuán inútil a sido su búsqueda. Voy diciéndole en qué sección debería buscar (pues me rehúso a decirle específicamente en qué libros, ya que lo malacostumbraría).

- La profesora Sprout dijo que esas hierbas también era utilizada por muggles, era conocida en los 2 mundos. Aunque, también agregó, para nosotros era sólo uno de los tantos ingredientes que llevan algunas pociones; mas para ellos era un hierba medicinal imprescindible. – voy explicando.

Siendo que soy del mundo muggle, la conozco muy bien; pero no sería correcto dárselo todo tan fácil, que él mismo descubra en dónde está su error y que de su propia voz venga la respuesta: Mayéutica.

En una fugaz mirada, noto que Ginny está ensimismada a la nada. Pero, más preocupante, su rostro se va ensombreciendo. Le ejerzo una leve presión en la mano suya que aprisiono y retorna aquí. Una mirada inquisidora mía hace que me regale una sonrisa, tratando de despreocuparme.

- Entonces... – dice mi compañero. Veo que ya tiene la respuesta.

Siento que la calidez de mi mano se va esfumando. Es ella, que se suelta de mí y se dispone a irse.

Oh, no. Se a aburrido tanto que...

Vuelvo a sujetarla, queriendo pedirle una merecida disculpa, mas no me da tiempo de nada: se va acercando, más y más, y sus labios rozan mi lóbulo cuando mi dice que irá a los servicios.

Un estremecimiento y, sé, ella lo puede sentir. No conforme con ello, me besa tersamente en la mejilla. Un sonrojo que no puedo esconder.

No sé porqué le ha agarrado gusto a sorprenderme (gratamente) con esos arrebatos de cariño. Y yo que no me quejo... Y ella que se ríe.

Va bajando los escalones así, reída.

En ocasiones puede ser algo... perversa.

- ¡Entonces en la sección muggle! – exclama, efusivamente, mi compañero, ajeno a todo lo acontecido.

Asiento con la cabeza, y doy una última mirada hacia ella. Me percato de...

Mis ojos se ensanchan al máximo. Y me fijo fuertemente del barandal, queriendo comprobar que mis ojos no me juegan una mala pasada.

Ahí, al final de las escaleras está _él_... y, lo peor, ella va a su encuentro inconscientemente.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notas de la autora:** Bien... eso es todo, hasta dentro de un mes y... (karla se cubre, pues empiezan a caer zapatos, mouse, teclados, parlantes, routers, modems, cocos... ) (ey, ¿de dónde sacaron esos cocos? ¬¬). Vale, vale, un poco más, ¡pero sólo un poco!... ¡y ya dejen eso!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ahí estaba. Frente a mí. Riéndose de no sé qué, pero se ve adorable. Su cabeza gacha, negando mientras ríe. Mmm... alguna travesura debe haber cometido. Mas cuando alza la vista y deambulando su mirada me encuentra, se petrifica. Ni ensancha los ojos, ni abre los labios, sorprendida; sólo se queda así, inactiva, estática.

Y es eso lo que me preocupa: inerte. Ni una sonrisa, ni exclama mi nombre, ni corre hacia mí.

Quiero pensar que es por la sorpresa, quiero pensar que no supo cómo reaccionar. Así que voy donde ella y la envuelvo en mis brazos. Tuve que pasar mis brazos bajo los suyos y acercarla a mí. Ni me devolvió el acto ni reaccionó, sólo sentí sus brazos levitando sobre los míos.

- Te extrañé tanto. – digo, mientras mi cara se pierde entre sus cabellos y vuelvo a inhalar su perfume peculiar.

Silencio. No responde.

Me separo de ella, algo preocupado, y le miro fijamente.

Los labios separados, un acto de que desea hablar pero las palabras sucumben antes de darse a conocer; la respiración agitada, su pecho sube y baja incesantemente. Sus manos, que están lado a lado por sobre mis brazos, pues el abrazo aún no se deshace, se van escurriendo de mí, retrocede un par de pasos, leves y titubeantes, y trata de empujarme.

Frunzo en ceño, preocupado e indignado.

Sus ojos vidriosos hacen que cunda el pánico en mí.

- ¿Ginny...? – pregunto, alarmado, aterrado.- ¿Ginny qué...?-

Unos pasos fuertes y resonantes hacen que fije mi vista detrás suyo.

Era él...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Corro, pues no me contengo, escalera abajo.

Mi ceño fruncido, mi rabia en su apogeo, mis puños cerrados al máximo, casi lastimándome: Él, Harry, cerrándola en un abrazo.

¡Cómo diantres se atreve!

Llego a su altura y caigo recién en lo arrebatado de mi actuar. Me encuentro frente a él, con su atención y sin nada que decir. ¿Qué? ¿Acaso me le tiro encima a golpes? ¿Acaso lo cojo de la camisa del cuello y lo empujo lejos de ella?

Ganas no faltaron. Mas ella giró y... Sus ojos acuosos, sus labios temblando, semiabiertos, quizás por dentro también tiritaba. Me pedía ayuda a gritos. Y todo mal sentimiento esfumó: ni odio, rencor, coraje, nada. Solo compasión.

- Ginny, el profesor Snape te solicita. – digo, sin dudar.- Ahora. – y le cojo de la muñeca para subirla y finiquitar la unión entre ellos.

Asiente, mirándome, y sin más, sin despedirse de ninguno ni excusarse, se retira.

Los dos la seguimos con la mirada. Cuando desaparece de nuestro campo de visión, nuestras miradas se encuentran. Explotan, desafían, hieren, advierten.

- Bienvenido, Potter. – exclamo, con una mano estirada hacia él.

La mira, medita fugazmente, y...

- Gracias, Thompson. – nuestras manos entrelazadas, sacudiéndose. Nuestras miradas impasibles (o eso queríamos demostrar) y altaneras.- Si me disculpas, me retiro a mi torre.- se excusa.

- Es propio. – y se va, sin girarse en todo el camino.

Da miedo, mucho miedo. Ha vuelto. Espero poder... ser suficiente para ella. Espero que podamos vencer.

¿Verdad Ginny?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notas de la Autora: **(Sale Karla con armadura medieval y un escudo de metal pesadísimo) ¬¬ Muajajajajaja... ¡ahora sí se terminó! (y se cubre tras su escudo... pero nada sucede). Dije que... ¡terminó el capítulo! (se vuelve a esconder). Sale temerosa... Em... ¡no actualizaré hasta dentro de un mes! (cierra los ojos, por si le cae algo). ¿? ¿Ya no me van a aventar nada? (no se oye nada). Bueno... (karla se saca la armadura y deja ver los chinchones dejados) (¬¬).

Eso ha sido todo... nada trascendental, sólo explicativo. Espero no les haya aburrido.

Ando algo atolondrada pues... buenas nuevas para mí (en mis estudios).

Um... creo que tendré una semana libre. En caso de ser así, espero poder avanzar algo del próximo capítulo. ¡No prometo nada!

Por cierto, ¡22 reviews en un capítulo! Superó mis expectativas (¡Y tanto!). Mil gracias. Um... En un comienzo todos estaban a favor de Harry (como pareja de Ginny), luego comenzaron los fans de Henry (Cálmate, Seven, tú eres la presidenta ¬¬U). ¿Total? 3 a favor de Henry contra los 10 de Harry. Que eso no quiere decir que sea ésta la pareja final, sino saber sus opiniones e inclinaciones hacia alguno de estos muchachotes. Ya tengo el final definido (y algo diluido en mi mente), no se preocupen, falta poco para que acabe este fic... ¡Que la hacía larga!

Gracias a todos. Cuídense, estudien, sonrían.

**Karla**

**('Mione)**


	10. Suficiente

**Dedicado a:** Azkaban. Linda, he contado siempre, con uno de tus reviews. Siempre, en cada uno de mis capítulos, de principio a fin, siempre tú. Gracias, te lo digo de corazón. No me ha pasado desapercibido ese detalle. No, no, ¡qué va! Porque, cuando sentía que el capítulo enviado no era lo suficientemente bueno, podía contar contigo, con un review de tu proceder, y eso, linda, ayuda mucho, muchísimo. Gracias, linda. Gracias por todo, por tus concienzudas palabras, por tus ejemplares frases, por esos ánimos incondicionales. Esto no es comparable a ni siquiera uno de tus reviews, pero, espero, cuente. :)

****

** Capítulo 10:** Suficiente. 

La silla hace un chirrido de lo más insoportable, al pararme. Mochila en hombro y mano al cuello: me dolía ese lugar, precisamente. Doy círculos con mi cabeza, en son de amortiguar el dolor, así como el vago masaje en dicha zona. Dolor, dolor, en el sentido estricto de la palabra, no es. Más bien tensión. Tensa, como si tuviera un gran peso a cuestas, como si el esternocleidomastoideo se hubiera puesto, irresolutamente, rígido. Así: incómodo, desesperante, estresante. Estrés. Estrés...

No hay ganas de nada, salvo esquivar a todos y dirigirte a una ya muy conocida soledad. Pero, siendo sincera, es lo que necesito en estos momentos: a nadie. Y tengo pensado hacerlo, la determinación se va formando mientras salgo del aula.

Casi al final del pasillo le veo: la cabeza erguida al máximo, buscando entre las decenas de cabezas; una mano sosteniendo la mochila, mostrando que, ni bien culminaron sus clases, vino a por mí. Y, cómo no, la sonrisa en su cara da cuenta de que me ha hallado.

Voy a su encuentro, no por deseo, sino porque es por ahí, al fin y al cabo, por donde había de pasar. Con un fugaz abrazo, evito el contacto de labios. Una media sonrisa nada convincente y ya deseo irme.

- ¿Qué ocurre, pequeña? – me dice, con el envés de su mano, sobre mi mejilla, y su mirada fija en mí.

No deseo que me abrace, no deseo que me bese ni que me llame así. Que sólo hace que añore cuánto quise escuchar aquel apelativo en labios de otro. Otro... Y son esos pensamientos los que me hacen alejar de él, Henry. No porque prefiera al otro (aunque cierta verdad hay en ello), sino porque me siento sucia. Desleal, inmerecedora de todo lo que me da. No puedo... me siento mal conmigo misma. No está bien. Y huyo.

Mis manos en su pecho, apartándolo, débilmente. Y no me atrevo a mirarle, sólo doy una débil excusa y me retiro... No lo merezco. No debí permitir esto nunca. Es mi carga, es mi pesar. Jamás debí compartirlo. No deseo ver tristeza en sus ojos, a sabiendas que fui yo la culpable. Pero es que hoy... no tengo fuerzas ni ganas para fingir...

Fingir.

¿Es que todo lo que hay entre nosotros es fingido? No por él, no por él. Y es eso lo peor. Es por mí, que debo, en ocasiones, tener ánimos para él. No lo merezco, no me merece. Aunque a veces, eso sí, es tan rico estar con él, y dejarte llevar por sus mimos. Pero eso cuando has sido niña buena, es decir: salir victoriosa frente al otro, Harry.

Y me voy tan rápido, que no logro ver a una Melissa persiguiéndome, y a un Henry deteniéndola. Ni puedo ver, mucho menos, su intercambio de miradas, entendiéndolo todo, entendiéndome del todo.

Hoy he huido. Hoy no, hoy no. Repito: ni ganas ni fuerzas. Para nada, para nadie.

Y. No ayuda mucho encontrarte a Hermione y Ron por los pasillos, en una de sus típicas escenas de 'enamorado de ti, pero ni te das cuenta'. No ayuda mucho, no ayuda en absoluto. Tengo todo ello, alguien que me quiere, a medio pasillo detrás. Pero... No es que no lo aprecie, sólo que... ni ganas. Lo único que logro con estos pensamientos es odiarme más, y que mi cuello se tense más. Sola, sola. Necesito estar sola, ¡y ya!

No. No, no, no, no. Cuado crees que no puede empeorar, la vida parece darte la contraria.

Viniendo en dirección opuesta a la mía, viene él. Con media docena de libros a cuestas, y dos o tres pergaminos enrollados, sobre la pila de libros que formó.

Cuando su mirada deja de observar preocupado los libros, choca con los míos. Su paso desacelera perceptiblemente y, luego-luego, vuelve a tomar la velocidad inicial. Alza las cejas a modo de saludo, junto a una sonrisa torcida y de lo más falsa. Vuelve su vista al camino y, de cuando en cuando, mientras no me da la espalda aún, me mira, de reojo.

Fatal, fatal, fatal. Eso es lo que ha ocurrido estas semanas. Diose cuenta de mi alejamiento y perceptible frialdad (leve, pero intuible), para, caballerosamente, alejarse de mí. O, al menos, no dejarme notar que lo sabe, y dejar que siga rehuyéndolo.

Merlín, Merlín, Merlín.

'Esto está mal, esto está muy mal.' Me digo, casi corriendo por las escaleras que dan a mi habitación. Tiro mi maleta sobre el baúl, al final de mi cama, y me tumbo boca arriba en ella, horizontalmente. Las palmas de mis manos, presionando mis ojos.

...

...

...

Tres respiraciones, y sus respectivas exhalaciones, calmadas, pausadas.

Llevo las manos a los bolsillos de mi túnica, a la par que abro los ojos. Encuentro lo que busco y, con ello, señalo la puerta, a mi izquierda, conjurando 3 hechizos: de insonoridad, para el cuarto; de impenetrabilidad, para la puerta; y, si hubiera podido, un _Avada Kadabra_ para mí.

Dejo que mi brazo caiga, en la cama, en la misma posición que está: estirada, señalando la puerta.

3 respiraciones pausadas nuevamente, y me voy convenciendo de que no tengo paciencia para esto.

'_Hígado. Eres una gruñona, impaciente y gritona._'

Y sus ojos verdes mirándome, expectantes, queriendo ver cómo me ponía roja de la furia y empezaba a elevarse mi tono de voz.

Lo extraño. ¡Oh, Merlín! ¡Lo extraño tanto! Tanto, tanto... Quiero sus dedos en mis cabellos, y su carita en mi hombro. Quiero su nariz en mi cuello y sus manos en mi cintura (que sólo para él está hecha). Quiero sus lágrimas en mi túnica y sus carcajadas martillando mi oído.

Puedo cerrar mis ojos (y así lo hago) y ver su perfecta hilera de dientes. Puedo percibir esa combinación de fragancias, entre shampoo, colonia y sudor. Puedo hacer eso y más. Como lo he hecho durante las noches: imaginarlo, extrañarlo, como una demente.

¿Cómo estará? ¿Estará bien? ¿Me extrañará... ?

Y, la última pregunta, es realmente estúpida. Y no es que me crea la gran cosa. No, no, Merlín. Mas, aunque no quedó prendido de mis inexistentes curvas, pues, eso sí, quedó añorando cariño. Ese cariño que, parece ser, puede diferenciar del de ella, Cho. Porque, sólo hace falta verle. Y lo hago, ¡vaya que sí! A escondidas, furtivamente, pero lo hago. Le veo: ensimismado, entre clases; como ido, en la biblioteca; soñoliento, en la sala común; apático, en el gran comedor; débil, en las prácticas de quidditch. Con modorra, torpeza.

Y. Igual puedo parecer pretenciosa al atribuir su mal estado, precisamente, a mi alejamiento. Pero, hay que decirlo, si está con Cho, ¿no debería estar de lo más animado? Que, no es poca cosa, ha pasado 2 semanas en su casa. Y, por lo poco que me contó, cuando aún no nos separábamos tanto, pues el proceso fue pausado, sé que tuvieron privacidad, y se la pasaron de lo más lindo.

Ya. Y verlo apático, soso, estos últimos días. Alicaído, como... destruido.

Una lágrima brota de mis ojos, los cuales siguen cerrados.

Yo no quise hacerle eso, lo juro por Merlín. Yo no quise. Que, si yo pudiera, lo traería, en este miso instante, a mis brazos, y lo calmaría como tantas veces ya. Lo llenaría de besitos y apapachos, cosquillas y sonrisas. Ganas no me faltan, ¡qué va! Pero, simplemente, no puedo... No es plausible. No se me está permitido. Por mí misma, y mi bienestar a largo plazo, que otra cosa.

Bienestar...

Que, sinceramente, no veo qué bien pueda tener esto.

Llenando a uno con mi supuesto – futuro amor, y a otro con mi alejamiento. A mis amigas, únicas y exclusivas, llenas de preocupaciones. Y, por último, a mí. Hecha un mar de lágrimas. Que no brotan, no. Porque cerré la llave de mis ojos hace ya buen tiempo. Pero, están ahí. Amenazantes, casi al desborde.

No quiero pensar en él, en cuánto lo necesito, en cuánto me necesita; ni en Henry, en cuánto lo daño, en cuánto me pretende ayudar; ni en nada. Sólo quiero quedarme así, quieta, en silencio, escuchando sólo mi respiración.

No quiero pensar, no quiero sentir, no quiero... No quiero nada.

Abro los ojos y me levanto, de un salto, haciendo que las gotitas que se formaban en las esquinas de mis ojos, salpiquen. Todos están el en Gran Comedor, los pasillos desiertos, por tanto.

Se acabó, se acabó. Ya no soporto más.

En una torre alta, de una de las alas del colegio; en el marco de una ventana, de un salón aislado; parada, al borde. Yo, yo y mi dolor.

En ocasiones, cuando sientes que todo va mal y, mucho más, estás 'entre la espada y la pared', sin salida aparente, es reconfortante estar aquí, así. La espada delante de ti, sí. Puntiaguda, filuda y presionando contra tu cuello, deseando arrancar aquel líquido escarlata de él. Pero, no una pared detrás. Sino, más bien, una puerta. Un escape. Tu última salida.

Se siente bien. Se siente bien el aire contra tu cara, y el impasible frío adentrarse por entre tu falda, y otras grietas de tu ropa. Se siente bien, saber que queda una salida, que no todo está perdido. Hay algo, en tus manos, una solución, un fin a todo esto. Se siente bien. Saber que puedes... acabar con el dolor.

Y me balanceo. Como aquel columpio en el que pretendí mecerme, yo sola. Y, veo, ahora, recién, lo imposible que es. Y, aunque otro pretenda hacerlo, no te sabe bien, no es lo mismo, la fuerza, el empuje, qué sé yo. No es lo mismo.

Un paso, y se acabó. Un paso, un ligero movimiento de mi pie, y, por tanto, una leve inclinación hacia delante, y: fin. No más Harry, no más Henry, no más Yo.

No es cobardía, ¿saben? Aunque parezca una salida fácil, se necesitan agallas para hacer esto. Porque, no es sólo acabar con lo que te atormenta, sea cual fuere ello. Sino también con tus sueños, planes, anhelos, familia, amigos. Todo. Y los pesas. Ves cuál influye más: si el dolor que te aprisiona, o tu futuro y porvenir. Y, en ocasiones, como ésta, gana lo primero.

Se acabaría todo, ¿saben? Se esfumaría ese color esmeralda que irradiaba calor. Se perdería, por siempre, esa risa escandalosa y contagiosa, de una amiga inigualable. No habría, tampoco, ese apoyo constante, ese alguien que te ayuda con tu cruz. Ni esa mata de pelos rojizos, que llamas: familia.

Pero, también se fundirían, con ello, todas las lágrimas que vendrán, y los suspiros que retendrás, cada una de esas agujas queriéndose clavar más hondo de lo que están. Desaparecerían esas esperanzas que nacen infundadas, y esos fallidos intentos de borrar de tu mente, algo que no está ahí, sino en tu corazón. Ya no habría más arrepentimiento, por fallarle a alguien, por no darle lo que se merece, por retenerlo a tu lado, aunque sepas, le dañas.

¿Sabes? Lo único que me hace dudar, lo único-único: es no poder averiguar, ni saborear, esa curva rosácea de su rostro, que, cuando se ensancha, se hace llamar 'sonrisa'. Lo único, para lo que me querría quedar, sería para conocer... a qué saben tus besos, Harry.

Y, con esto, doy ese paso, que separa y define todo: La vida y la muerte, la paz o el tormento.

Me sorprende, en exceso, que no haya titubeos, ni esa sensación de caída, que nace en el estómago...

...

...

...

Mis ojos se abren, como abanicos, perezosamente, cansinamente. Sin sorpresas, sin abrirse desmesuradamente.

Lento, y con calma, tomo mi mochila, que yace a mi izquierda. Salgo de la cama, y me dirijo al aula correspondiente: Ya debe haber culminado el almuerzo.

'Algún día lo haré', me digo. 'Algún día, me armaré de valor...'

Y aferro, más fuerte, mi mano al asa de mi mochila, mientras bajo las escaleras de la Sala Común.

Esos golpes, en la madera, que causas al bajar, se detienen, abruptamente.

Dándote la espalda, sus manos en el sillón, sus pies inquietos y, cómo no, su cabello tan revuelto, que mi manos tiemblan, por ir a alisarlo, aunque sea un poco. De seguro se ha pasado las manos, innumerables veces, por la cabeza. Acción que hace, cada que está nervioso o ansioso. Ya se ha girado, completamente, hacia mí.

Sus ojos me dan cuenta de que es a mí quien esperaba. Sus manos medio alzadas, y sus labios medio abriéndose, me dicen que tiene intención de hablar; pero su mirada que baja, buscando en el suelo frases y palabras que deberían estar en su mente, me hacen entender que no sabe cómo.

Sus ojos vagan por la habitación, desesperados y apremiados. Luego, como todos alguna vez, se da cuenta de que, lo mejor, es decir la verdad, sin rodeos ni aspavientos.

- Perdona. – se escucha. Y deja caer sus manos, rendido. Su mirada, clavada suavemente en la mía.

No es **suficiente**, ¿sabes?

No es suficiente con tu mirada apagada, implorante, tus desgarbo notable, y tu tristeza pegándome del todo. No es suficiente.

No es suficiente, venir y decirlo, una simple frase, 2 comunes palabras, y esperar que, con eso, baste y sobre. No es suficiente.

No es suficiente, porque fue a mí, a quien dejaste se ilusionara, y perdiera, cada vez más, la razón por ti. No es suficiente.

No es suficiente, porque te importé un bledo, yo y mis sentimientos, sólo para que tú, grandísimo tonto, tuvieras un apoyo, un escape, un refugio. No es suficiente.

No es suficiente, porque hiciste de mi vida un infierno; porque, gracias a ti, lastimé a otras personas; porque me quitaste las ganas de vivir. No es suficiente.

No es suficiente, porque tú, maldito egoísta, sólo pensaste en ti, y no tomaste en cuenta, todo lo que yo te di. Lo que yo te di...

¿Y no es **suficiente**, con ver mis manos entrelazadas detrás de su cuello, mis mejillas en su túnica, empapándola, y mi cuerpo aferrado al suyo; para darme cuenta de que tratar olvidarle no tiene sentido?

No llores, porque soy yo la que tiene que hacerlo. Volveré a estar para ti, volveré a darte todo de mí, volveré a vislumbrar esperanzas donde no hay, volveré a verter mi llanto en una amiga que siempre estará para mí, volveré a ignorar a un muchacho, que promete darme más que tú, mucho más.

No llores, porque ya estoy aquí. Porque volveré a curar tus heridas, volveré a velar tus sueños, y espantar tus pesadillas, volveré a consolarte de _ella_, volveré a ser tu juguete.

'No llores', te susurro, separándome un tantito de ti, y tomando tu cabeza entre mis manos, lado a lado, por la sien. 'Todo estará bien. Todo será como antes', te calmo.

Pero niegas, con la cabeza, agachando tu mirar.

'Te amo', confiesas, bajito, en casi un silbido. Y son tus labios, tibios y temblorosos, sobre los míos, los que me confirman lo que has dicho.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya. Se había percatado de que estaba conciente de sus sentimientos para conmigo, y, aún así, la retenía a mi lado. Se había propuesto olvidarme, con todas sus fuerzas, pero despacio, de a poco. Se había auto-impuesto querer a otra persona, como me quiere a mí.

Ya. Me había propuesto, ayudarla a olvidarme, dejarle el camino fácil, dar un paso atrás. Me había callado, todos mis llamados, mis suspiros, reprimido todo abrazo o gesto de cariño. Me había resignado, a quererla en silencio, a observarla en secreto, a llamarla en susurros.

Me monté toda esta farsa, toda esta mentira, sólo para que todo le sea más asequible, para que no se culpara de mi abatir (que estaba ahí, pero no le dejaba ver). Fingí que todo estaba bien, que todo estaba en orden. Me dolía su alejamiento, sí, y se lo demostré, cómo no, pero, eso sí, suave, a penas, lo suficiente, como para no alterarla. Como si la entendiera, como si respetara su opinión, y la dejara ir.

Me tragaba mi soledad, me tragaba sus recuerdos y lo mal que se sentía su ausencia. Me costaba no acercármele, no llamarla, no olerla. Pero lo hice, callé, mentí, fingí, retrocedí. Todo por ella... todo porque esté bien y a salvo.

Que, si ella no hubiera tomado la iniciativa de alejarse, yo jamás lo hubiera hecho, demasiado ensimismado en ella como estaba.

¿La ayudé? No. Nos ayudamos, suena mejor.

Nos ayudamos a hacer lo mejor. Quizás ella, por una razón equivocada, pero su verdad, al fin y al cabo. Quizás yo por sobre protector o porque me asustaba infinitamente el simple hecho de exponerla de tal modo. Pero el caso es que nos ayudamos: Nos ayudamos a olvidarnos, nos ayudamos a hacer todo esto más llevadero, a poder seguir con nuestras vidas sin el otro.

Y, a pesar de eso, fracasamos.

No sé por qué. Quizás porque me auto-culpaba de que su sonrisa no sea la misma, o porque fue mucho tiempo estar sin ella. El hecho es que no soporté, al verla en el pasillo, yo con una runa de libros encima, y ella con un mal que se leía en sus ojos. Quería llorar, se lo noté en ese leve pero, para mí, perceptible temblor de su labio, o en cómo dejaba caer el cabello en sus ojos, ocultándolos de mí, mientras los cerraba.

No podía, no debía ir con ella. No debía socorrerla, compensarle toda su ayuda y paciencia, simplemente no era lo correcto.

Pero ahí estaba, en la sala común, de espalda a las escaleras, estrujando mis dedos en el sillón, tratando de que mi mente ordene a mis pies moverse, e irse de ahí. Ahí estaba, deseando que bajase (aunque me lo negaba), deseando tenerla, por última vez, en mis brazos, deseando calmarla, decirle que todo es mi culpa, que todo estará bien, que lo superará. Pedirle que vuelva a sonreír, como antes, con esos ojos dulzones, con esas carcajadas contagiantes, con esos rizos bailarines. Pedirle que me diga que está bien, que se repondrá pronto, que no me preocupe.

Quizás, también, si fuera posible de complacer, pedirle que me odie, que me aleje, que me repudie. Pero que esté bien, que eso es lo importante en todo este asunto: que esté bien, que sea la de siempre, que sea feliz. Ya sin mí, pero feliz...

Pero no pude, ¿saben? Nada de lo que pensaba decirle, por más ilógico que parecieran, lograba emitirse de mi boca, no tomaban forma, ni en mi mente, ni en mis labios, ni en mis manos. Ni cuando giré a mirarla, ni cuando abrí los labios para decirlo, ni cuando alcé mis manos para explicarlo.

Sólo pude ver sus ojitos rojos, su mirada un tanto vacía y, sentía, su alma dolida. Sólo pude escuchar como se desgarraba la mía también, al darme cuenta del daño que le hice, del tiempo que demoré en hacer lo que hago ahora.

'Lo siento', le dije. Porque es todo lo que tenía por decir, porque esas palabras encerraban más de lo que aparentan.

Siento ser el causante de todo esto, siento no poder dejar de amarte, siento ponerte en peligro, siento dejar que Voldemort arruine mi vida, siento no poder hacer más, siento no poder alejarme...

Y lo sabes, sabes cuánto, cuánto lo siento. Cuánto me duele, cuánto me odio, cuánto te quiero.

No debiste haber venido, no debiste haber juntado tu cuerpecito al mío, no debiste dejarme olerte de nuevo, ni posar mis manos en tu breve cintura. Debiste, simplemente, irte, gritarme o, en el mejor de los casos, sonreírme, y nada más. No debiste dejar que te anhele más, que te extrañe más, aunque te tenga en mis brazos. No debiste dejar que tus lágrimas empapen mi túnica y traspasen mi piel, helando mi alma.

Pero, sobre todo, no debiste sacar tu carita de mi pecho, y ponerla cerquita a la mía; ni, mucho menos, decirme que no llore, que todo será como antes... Porque no es así. Porque rompiste todas mis defensas, porque tus ojos me dijeron cuánto bien te hacía estar a mi lado, y quise darte más de mí... y quise darme más de ti.

Te amo, y lo confesé. Te amo, y te besé.

Suave, suave, despacio y anhelante. Tomando tu barbilla, guiándote. Presionando una mano, por tu cintura, para acercarte más.

Detenme, ¡detenme! Porque yo no lo haré, porque se está tan bien aquí, así. Porque éste es mi lugar, por que éste es mi momento. Detenme, porque te estoy matando, porque te estoy sentenciando. _Te condeno_**.**

'Detenme', te pido, mientras un par de lágrimas escurren por mi mejilla. Por favor, Ginny, detenme. Porque esto no está bien, porque no es correcto, porque nos estamos haciendo daño.

Merlín, Gin, ¡detenme! Porque… te amo cada vez más.

No me pares. No ahora que has cesado todo movimiento y te has limitado a abrir los labios. No ahora que mi lengua recorre tersamente el contorno de tus labios, sin prisa, con tiempo. No ahora que tus uñas se clavan en mi espalda, y tu suspiro entra a mi boca.

No. Mejor sí, detenme. Porque no sé hasta dónde pueda llegar. Porque nuestros cuerpos se aferran, porque mi descontrol está haciendo presencia, como siempre que estás tú.

Mejor no, no me pares. Porque tendré que negarlo todo, porque tendré que inventarme algo, y no tengo cabeza ni ganas para hacerlo. No pares, porque esto no se nos está permitido repetir.

Nos detenemos, a la par, con los labios aún unidos, presionándose, pero estáticos. Respiramos, con algo de esfuerzo, audiblemente.

Dejas de presionar mis labios con los tuyos, y colocas tu frente en mi barbilla. Mi aliento revoloteando alguno de tus cabellos.

...

...

...

3 respiraciones, como te enseñé. Ni mis manos sueltan tu cintura, ni las tuyas mis hombros.

Debo pensar algo, debo inventarme algo, para excusar toda esta escena. Debo...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quédate conmigo, ¿vale?

Quédate conmigo, ¿si?

Por favor.

Quédate conmigo, porque no soportaré tu alejamiento de nuevo, no de nuevo.

Levanto mi mirada, y te lo pido con mis ojos.

'Quédate conmigo, ¿va?'

No, no me mires así. No me digas que todo fue un error, que estás arrepentido, que sólo te dejaste llevar, que esto nunca debió pasar.

Quédate conmigo... por favor.

No te pido mucho. No, ¡qué va! Sólo que me des un tiempito contigo, que me regales alguno de tus besos de cuando en cuando, que me dejes quererte tanto, tanto.

Ya. Cho es más bonita y más femenina, y eso. Y, sé, yo no poseo nada de eso. Pero no soy tan fea, ¿verdad? No tanto, ¿verdad? Si quieres no se lo digas a nadie, si quieres lo mantengo en secreto. Pon las condiciones que quieras.

No soy tan bonita como ella, ya dije, con su piel de porcelana y su esbelta figura. Pero... te quiero tanto... y tengo tanto para darte. Tanto, tanto. ¿Qué no te lo he demostrado ya?

Quédate conmigo, ¿si?

Aunque sea a ratitos, aunque sea esporádicamente, aunque sea poquito. Por favor, quédate conmigo.

O, ya, si es mucho pedir, entonces sólo quédate un ratito más, ¿si? Un ratito más. Si quieres no me abraces, yo lo haré por ti; si quieres no me beses, aunque lo desee tanto; pero no te vayas...

No me digas que esto no es cierto, no me mates nuevamente.

Por favor, quédate conmigo.

Porque no lo soportaré, porque esta vez sí todo llegó a su final. Ya no hay fuerzas, ya no hay ganas... Ya no estás tú.

Por favor... No me digas lo que estás a punto de decir. No me des una excusa para lo que acaba de pasar.

Por favor, sólo un ratito más, sólo un ratito más. Y luego ya no me verás, lo prometo: jamás me verás. Jamás me verán. Sólo un ratito, lo** suficiente** para despedirme de ti, para acostumbrarme a la idea. Lo suficiente para adormecerme y hacerme creer que estoy bien.

Por favor, calla. Yo estoy bien así, aquí, en ti. Por favor no digas nada, o, si deseas, miénteme, hazme promesas que no cumplirás, créame un mundo donde no me aleje de ti, donde estemos así, siempre, siempre. Miénteme, y vuelve a decir que me amas, vuelve a besarme como si fuera con deseo.

Quédate, ¿si?

Te lo pido con el alma, con la poca vida que me queda, con el corazón en la mano.

Quédate.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No puedo.

No puedo mentirle ya, no después de lo acontecido, no cuando me mira así, suplicante, desfalleciendo.

No puedo.

Porque se me parte el alma verla así, con los ojos vidriosos, con su alma pendiendo de mis próximas palabras.

No puedo.

Gin, te quiero. Gin, siempre te quise. Gin... sólo te protegía.

Sólo era que... tenía miedo, te ponía en peligro, Voldemort te usaría de carnada, como a él, como a él... Sirius.

Y no quiero pasar eso de nuevo, no quiero sentirme impotente de ayudar. Porque ahora estoy haciendo algo, porque te estaba protegiendo. Estaba, estaba.

Te quiero, Gin. ¡Y tanto! No sabes cuánto me costó todo esto: ocultar mi sentir, ponerte a salvo, quererte tanto.

Ay, Gin. Te quiero. ¿Qué no lo sabías? ¿No lo habías notado? Cuando te miraba, cuando te sonreía, cuando te respiraba. ¿No te habías dado cuenta? Cuando te besaba, en la mejilla, en la naricita, en las manos, en la frente.

- Perdóname. – vuelvo a pedir, luego de tal confesión.

Perdóname, el haber sido tan cobarde, que no he enfrentado mi miedo a perderte; perdóname el haberte mantenido junto a mí, a pesar del daño que te hacía (y que me hacía, pero, yo no vengo al caso); perdóname el haberte alejado, el haberme alejado, haciéndote esto... tanto daño. Perdóname el besarte, el no resistir más, el involucrarte más en un asunto que no te pertenecía: mi destino.

Vete Gin, vete y ponte a salvo, y ódiame, y hazme todo más fácil: sin ti... Sin ti.

No me sonrías, no me sonrías haciendo brillar tus ojitos, a través de esa lágrimas contenidas. No me hagas sentir ese calor bonito dentro, no me hagas sentir que el mundo es un pelín mejor, no me hagas creer, y convencer, de que podré con todo, de que a tu lado todo es siempre más llevadero.

¿A quién engaño? No te vayas. Porque te necesito, de aquí en adelante; porque olvidarte es imposible, porque hacer todo, sin ti, no es posible...

Entonces... ¿si me perdonas?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Te perdono, todo, todo, si me prometes quedarte a mi lado.

Te perdono, lo que quieras, si dejas de creer que pones en peligro mi vida, estando a mi lado. Porque, bonito, si hubieras tardado un poco más, sólo un poco más, quién sabe qué...

Ay, ¿no te das cuenta cuánto bien me hace tu compañía? ¿No te das cuenta lo que quise hacer, hasta hace unos instantes?

Bonito... Ay, bonito. Te perdono todo, todito, si me dejas quererte, si me dejas pasarme la vida, aquí, en tu pecho. Te perdono todo, Merlín, todo, si me prometes no hacerme esto nuevamente, ¿vale?

Te perdono porque -sonrío- ¿qué me queda? Si te quiero así, indescifrablemente, incalculablemente, infinitamente.

Te convenceré, haré que ese miedo furtivo en tus ojos, pensando que no tienes derecho a ponerme en peligro, es inválido. Porque yo elegí este camino. Porque tú no me obligas, tú sólo me mostraste el tortuoso sendero que recorres, y es mi deseo acompañarte.

Te perdono, ¿va? Pero vuélveme a besar, vuelve a hacerme volar, a despegar de este mundo, sólo con tus labios. Se está tan bien sí, ¿va? Porque sonríes, porque rozas tu nariz en mi mejilla, haciéndome leves cosquillas, porque me miras, y pareces no creértelo.

No hables, no me sigas pidiendo perdón, ni me vuelvas a preguntar si estoy segura, ni me prometas más; sólo vuélveme a besar, suavecito, delicioso, haciendo que sienta tus dientes, calientes, cuando sonríes mientras lo haces. Hazme olvidar, que hay una persona a la que fallo, a la que traiciono...

Te perdono, porque te quiero lo** suficiente**, para hacerlo.

Fin. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notas de la Autora:** Eso, que es el fin. :)

Que me ha llevado más de un mes hacerlo, ¿no? Perdonadme, perdonadme. Los estudios no me permitían nada. Espero haya sido de su gusto. Decidí que éste sería el final. Se quedan, ¡se quedan! Harry y Ginny se quedan. :) Ya lo tenía decidido, sólo que no se los iba a comentar, ¿no? Y ahora sólo queda el epílogo, y listo. Yo no los obligo a seguirse quedando, para nada. Sólo que quedan 'asuntos pendientes'. Y de eso tratará el epílogo. Harry y Ginny queda hasta aquí, que ya tuvieron suficiente, ¿no? Se merecen, este final, ese momento, este capítulo.

Gracias a todos los que han seguido la historia, o que, de un zarpazo, se lo han leído todo. Gracias. :) Y gracias, a su vez, por los reviews. Que el haberse tomado la molestia, enternece, en verdad. Se les quiere, ¡y tanto! :)

Las palabras tan bonitas que le dedican a una...

Y, a las personitas que se han identificado con el fic (tantas, tantas, que me sorprendió), espero les haya gustado este final. :) Espero que su historia haya concluido así, o similar, siempre a positivo; y, si aún no concluye, pues que tengan un final tan o más bonito, ¿vale?

El mío no fue así, pero se le quiere tanto... A pesar del tiempo, a pesar de todo. Pero, tuve una 'Melissa', que ayudó mucho, ¡y tanto! Tuve un 'Henry' (más idealizado, que otra cosa). Una 'Hermione' (más distante, y sin mucha participación).

Bueno, eso es todo y... nada.

Merlín, se me hace tan triste despedirme, ¡yo que no lo creía posible! Y, a pesar de que habrá un epílogo, pues no habrá más comentarios interactuando con ustedes.

Se les quiere tanto, su apoyo, sus porras, sus comentarios locos. Se les quiere, en serio, a cada uno, a todos.

Gracias por haber soportado todos mis cambios. Porque, Merlín lo sabe, he experimentado con éste fic, ¡cómo un ratón de laboratorio! Y a pesar de las etapas malas, estuvieron ahí. :) Gracias Mep, por todo, por tanto. Mi linda Mep. :) Gracias Seven, loquilla, me ayudas mucho, lo sabes, ¿verdad? :) Gracias Mar, a la distancia, a la larga, en secreto: gracias. :)

Besos, guapos y guapas. Se me cuida mucho, muchísimo. Se ponen con los estudios, ¿eh? Sonrían harto, harto, harto.

Adiós, ahora sí de veras. :)

**Karla **

**('Mione)**


	11. Senza te sin ti

> > > **Dedicado a:** Cris. Amigo, te quiero. Y lo digo no como las tantas veces al despedirnos, sino con ese calor bonito que se siente al decirlo, con todo tu ser, con tus 5 sentidos. Son 3 años, que nos hemos visto crecer, madurar (o al revés :P). Hemos confiado plenamente el uno en el otro, a corazón abierto, con el alma libre. Te quiero, y eres la primera persona a la que se lo digo con verdad. Te quiero, no sabes cuánto. Te quiero, a pesar de las veces en que me haces llorar (por tus arrebatos). Te quiero, y nunca lo dudes. Te quiero, no lo olvides. Te quiero, tenlo presente.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

** Capítulo X: ** Senza te (Sin ti).

Aquí yo estoy y tú no estas.

Una tarde libre.

En honor a la verdad, eso era lo que ahora menos necesitaba. ¿Porqué no mandarme a buscar un libro desconocido a la biblioteca, o a revisar el caso de los Anderson? ¿Porqué no, simplemente, ordenar los archivos o memorizarme un ensayo? ¿Porqué no...? ¿Porqué...?

Justamente ahora, justamente hoy, tenía que ser objeto de la benevolencia de mi padre. Que, para qué negarlo, era, en el sentido más completo, explotador. Y de su propio hijo. No bastaba con que termine el archivo pendiente, no; no podía verme descansar, sea cual fuere el trabajo, me lo mandaba a hacer. Mas hoy, cuando me ve algo melancólico (no era que lo vaticinara, sino que nana le informó... cómo no saberlo), decide darme un tiempo de descanso...

¡Bah! ¿Yo se lo pedí? ¡Merlín! ¿Si realmente lo necesitara, no se lo habría pedido? Que, ya dije, puede ser sumamente severo y estricto, mas, después de todo, es mi padre, no me lo hubiera negado. Al fin y al cabo, poco o casi nada le pido: salvo de mi estancia en Hogwarts y los respectivos útiles, nada fuera de lo que un padre deba para con su hijo le he pedido, nada.

Se lo hubiera pedido, o hubiera, al menos, demostrado mi apatía al trabajar; mas nada de eso he hecho. ¿Qué eso no significa que no deseo un descanso? El cual ni merezco ni quiero. ¿Qué no me conoce al menos una pizca como para saber que... ?

Que no hago más que pensar en ella. Que cada maldita cosa me hace recordarla. Que con tan sólo cerrar los ojos puedo retratarla vívidamente. Que duele hacerse a la idea que la perdí... O, aún peor... nunca la tuve.

Yo la amo todavía  
Cada detalle es aire que me falta  
Y si estoy así es por la primavera  
Pero sé que es una excusa...

** Flash Back **

Había yo aprendido el arte de abrazar, de la más grande maestra: Ella. Abrazar así, sin más ni más, sin una petición expresa, o, inclusive, sorprendiendo al beneficiado. El truco está en prever cuándo se necesita. Y, poco a poco, había ido vaticinando cuándo ella los necesitaba, a veces erraba, a veces acertaba; mas, esto es lo bueno, un abrazo nunca sobra.

Se encontraba ella en mi regazo, su cabeza en mi hombro derecho, sus dedos en mi pecho, por encima de mi túnica. Tranquila, en paz.

- ¿Porqué estás aquí? – pregunta, de la nada.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – mas no obtengo respuesta, así que opto por responder.- Porque necesitabas un apoyo, tuviste un mal día y yo...

- No.- interrumpe.- Porqué estás aquí, cuando pierdo con él, cuando gana la batalla, cuando cedo... ¿Porqué estás aquí? ¿Porqué me esperas, con una sonrisa, con ganas de aliviarme? ¿Porqué no te vas? ¿Porqué nunca te rindes...? – toma un poco de aire, haciendo notar que aún no termina de hablar. - ¿Porqué... no me odias?

'Porque te amo' pero no lo manifiesto. No es posible comprometerla aún más, no deseo atarla ni hacerla cargo de este sentimiento. Hay una gran diferencia entre 'amar' a una persona y 'enamorarse'. Aunque lo primero abarca muchos campos (el amor a los padres, los hermano, los amigos), yo me refiero al sentido del que se restringe a sólo dos personas. Y el segundo es de una magnitud inferior. Y ella ya sabe que enamorado estoy, hasta los tuétanos; pero lo segundo... puede que se lo pregunte, pero no lo confirmaré, no la comprometeré. Que esto sea libre, sin ataduras. Si nace, nace; sino... sino no.

- Porque te quiero. – le digo, por toda respuesta, mientras mi mano va a su cabeza y le revuelvo un poco el cabello, en un acto sutil.

- Y yo a ti. – y se arrima un poco, hacia arriba, pues se estaba cayendo. Ahora su cara no da a mi cuello, sino afuera. Y suspira. – Te quiero.

Y me quedó así, sin aliento. Podría haber significado un 'pero aún no te amo, dame más tiempo', o, en el mejor de los casos, 'falta poco'. Pero, para mi ilusa y obstinada mente, era un 'comienzo a amarte', a casi gritos. Y te abracé fuerte, fuerte, fuerte. Y suspiré hondo, hondo, hondo. Y erré, como ya tantas veces. Ese 'te quiero' implicaba un 'no puedo darte más, perdóname'. Lo decían claramente esas lágrimas que luego escurrieron por mi hombro, por ello giraste tu cabeza, por eso me abrazaste fuerte, por ello luego te fuiste, sin mediar palabras.

** End of Flash Back ** ****

Ginny, Ginny, Ginny, Ginny, Ginny. O, en el más frío de los casos, Virginia.

Aquí estoy, en mi enorme y ordenada habitación (la cual, siendo el caso, no hace más que hacerme sentir más pequeñito y solo), apoyando todo mi peso en el brazo izquierdo, sobre el marco de la ventana. Mirando, abstraídamente, la incesante lluvia caer, la enigmática negrura de la tarde, buscando, también, el porqué de esta soledad. Y es sólo ella la respuesta. Causante de mi falsa ilusión en la cual ella llenaba esta vida. Porque creí, tontamente, que ella mitigaría la rutina a la que me someto día a día. Quizás con tan solo pensarla entre informes (y que mi padre se preguntara el porqué de mi estúpida sonrisa), o apremiar todo trabajo, a sabiendas de que más tarde vendrías o te recogería. Relamiéndome, desde ya, con tus tan dulces besos y esos ricos abrazos que, míralo tú, si me los dieras cada que termino exhausto de laborar, pues le pediría a mi padre, inmediatamente, que las sesiones sean diarias.

Porque, Ginny, pequeña y dulce Ginny, te necesito. Ya me había hecho a la idea de tu compañía, de tu salvadora presencia. Y te me vas, así, sin más, dejándome aturdido, con mis planes rotos y me lo cambias todo.

Sí, lo admito, alguna vez  
Te pienso, pero  
No me tocas más.

No puedo, princesa, te juro que no puedo. Ya va más de dos meses sin verte (pues concluyó el año escolar), y aún estoy aparcado en tus recuerdos. Aún puedo recordar tu olor, el de tu piel y tus cabellos. Aún siento la suavidad de tus rizos y caricias. Aún te extraño... aún lo hago. He intentado todo, es verdad, todo. Me he mantenido ocupado en el despacho de mi padre, casi las 24 horas. El escaso tiempo libre que se me proporcionaba no los pasaba así, no, no: reuniones con mis amigos del colegio, salidas en busca de un departamento (modesto, pues si bien no deseo nada pomposo, tampoco puedo pagarlo, pues gano poco en el bufete, recién empiezo), aseo diario de mi cuarto (a expensas de mis padres; mi nana siempre me lo inculcó). Y, si bien el tiempo empleado para dormir lo hacía poco, pues en otras cosas las pasaba, casi siempre un discman con alguna música de mi preferencia (nada suave, pues dejaba espacio para pensar en ti, ¡y más si la letra contaba mi historia!), sino escapadas a la cocina, donde me preparaba algo ligero.

Casi-casi sólo me faltaba un horario que tenga por título "olvidarte" y sea ésa mi estrategia.

Y te encuentro, a pesar de que me alejé del mundo mágico por ello, en mi café, en algunos escabullidos suspiros, entre mis sábanas, en el jardín (ahí sobre todo, pues entre la gama de especies que existen, siempre hay alguna de pétalos rojos), en el periódico, en mis prolongados silencios, por la mañana, por la tarde, por la noche, por entre mis cosas. Siempre tú. Siempre rojo. Siempre dulce.

Y aunque no tuve el valor de quemar nuestra fotos de cuando juntos, pues a lo menos ya no la saco a la noche a besarla u observarla. Tampoco boté aquel listón tuyo (al cual encanté para que no perdiera tu olor), pero en el fondo de mi baúl no representa peligro alguno, ¿verdad?

Ay, Ginny. Una tarde libre sólo representa tiempo para pensarte y, por consiguiente, torturarme. Por ello no lo quiero.

Sólo que pensaba lo inútil que es desvariar  
Y creer que estoy bien cuando es invierno, pero t  
No me das tu amor constante  
No me abrazas y repites que soy grande.

Separo mi mano del vidrio (de la cual los dedos seguían el camino de una gota escurriéndose sobre la ventana) y me dirijo al armario. Cojo un saco negro de cuello alto y salgo de mi habitación (no hay necesidad de apagar las luces, pues no las tenía prendidas).

'Sólo me hacía daño estar ahí' me digo, mientras bajo raudamente por la gran escalera y me pongo el abrigo, 'Estando solo, con tus recuerdos'.

Con una mano voy sacando un gran paraguas del tacho, mientras la otra presionaba el botón del intercomunicador, el cual daba al despacho de mi padre.

- Padre, voy a salir. No me esperen a cenar. -

Libero mi dedo de la presión, y voy abriendo el paraguas mientras espero alguna posible respuesta. Tengo casi 18 años, libre albedrío para salir de la casa, me lo he ganado, sólo que, por respeto, debía anunciar tanto mi salida como mi llegada (si es que ésta no era muy tarde).

- De acuerdo... Abrígate. -

Me pareció sentir un leve titubeo en su voz. Como si hubiera querido decirme algo más, como... ¿preocupación? Parece que la sola presencia de Ginny en esta casa, mediante mis recuerdos, tiene efectos secundarios.

No me apetece presionar nuevamente y responder afirmativamente. Que sea tácita mi respuesta.

Salgo y veo la limosina. El chofer viene por el jardín, apremiado a abrirme la puerta del auto. Hago una vaga seña, con la mano, de que no usaré aquel móvil. No es tanta su sorpresa, pues todo el servicio de mi casa sabe, a ciencia cierta, lo poco que me agrada la suntuosidad a la que se me quiere acostumbrar. Ya otras veces he salido bajo la lluvia, sólo que era de niño, con mi nana al lado y yo saltando de alegría.

Se retira y me dirijo a recorrer el largo camino que separa mi casa de la turbulenta ciudad.

Con una mano sosteniendo el paraguas, la otra bien metida en el bolsillo del largo saco y el cuello alzado al máximo, me abrigo de la intemperie, mas no de que me vuelva a azotar la mar de pensamientos que llevan por nombre el tuyo.

La vida duele,  
duele demasiado aquí sin ti.

No fui tonto. No lo fui al apostar por ti. Ni tampoco al perderte. No fue estúpido lo que hice, porque, aunque resulté herido, más de lo que creía y crees, sabía a lo que me atenía. Estaba plenamente conciente de los daños que podía sufrir, de lo que ponía en juego, y lo hice. Y es que la recompensa era grande: tú.

No me voy a poner a rememorar lo que podría haber ganado, que me lo sé más que bien, y me haría aún más daño. Sólo reafirmaré, como tantas veces lo he hecho ya, que mi decisión fue la correcta, que no fue estúpido, y sólo porque sabía de antemano los riesgos. Hubiera sido tonto, eso sí, si nunca hubiera estado conciente de ello, y la ilusión hubiera cegado mi perspectiva, creyendo que el camino era seguro y nada podría fallar.

Mas sé que sólo son excusas. Fui tonto, ¡fui tremendamente estúpido! ¿Acaso el saber las consecuencias y aún así hacerlo, quita lo idiota del acto? No. No y lo sé. Acaso el hecho de saber que si no haces la tarea de pociones, y en cambio te vas a un jugar un partido de quidditch, hará que bajes tus calificaciones, y aún así hacerlo, ¿hará que seas menos estúpido? ¡No, Merlín! Y eso hice... Merlín, eso hice. Y, lo peor, lo volvería a hacer...

A ojos cerrados, arriesgándolo todo, aunque sepa de antemano el fatal desenlace, aún así lo haría... Una y mil veces más.

¡Estúpido... !

...Estúpidamente enamorado.

Llego a lo transitado de la ciudad. No tanto, pues llueve, y las pocas personas que circulan lo hacen bien ataviadas y a un andar rápido. Tan ensimismadas en sí mismas que nadie se percata, y, por tanto, sorprenden, de que me halla deshecho del paraguas.

Sólo quiero saber, Ginny, sólo respóndeme si lo que te di no fue suficiente. Dime si mis besos te hirieron, o si mis caricias te hastiaban, dime si te incomodaron mis abrazos, o si no soportabas mi presencia. Dímelo. Porque, princesa, te di todo, todo lo posible, hasta lo utópico. Y es que me quedé con nada... No, no. Miento. Me quedé con un dolor agudo en el pecho, me quedé con la misma vida de siempre: monótona y hastiante; me quedé con el sabor de tus labios en los míos, deseándolos ávidamente día a día; me quedé con las ansias mías de hacerte feliz, de hacerte sonreír... de hacerte mujer.

Excusa, ¿sabes?, no quisiera molestar.  
Pero, ¿cómo esto puede acabar?  
No me lo puedo explicar.  
Yo no lo puedo explicar.

Me quedé con eso y más. Con las miles de tardes que te rememoran, con las miles de palabras tuyas que martillan mis oídos: 'Te quiero', 'abrázame', 'no me sueltes', 'no hables'... y la mil veces usada 'perdóname', mientras rehuías la mirada, haciendo caer tu cabello al rostro, y presionabas tus manos una con la otra.

Pero me quedé sin ti, sin tu ferviente mirada deseando la mía, sin tu cuerpo buscando contacto con el mío, sin tus labios en mi oreja susurrándome, sin premura, palabras indecibles.

No voy a llorar. - y me alzo de hombros- No porque no lo merezcas, sino porque soy yo el que no lo merezco. No es mi forma de expresar mis sentimientos; simplemente no es mi estilo. El tuyo sí, y tanto. Odiaba cuando él lo hacía contigo, aún más cuando yo era el causante (cuando sentías que no dabas más y, creías, me fallabas).

En el fondo de mi alma se esconden mis lágrimas, y estoy bajo la lluvia para que si, en el peor de los casos, se hacen presente, pues se confundan con la lluvia, y nadie, ni yo mismo, nos percatemos de que fluyeron.

Nunca lloraré por ti  
A pesar de lo que un tiempo fui.

Pero no lloro, mira, no lloro. He sido suficientemente valiente para aguantar todo, desde que lo extrañaras hasta que lo perdonaras; así que unas cuantas lágrimas no me ganarán, he peleado con peores cosas. De hecho, estoy peleando con tus recuerdos, los cuales me atosigan constantemente. A veces gano, a veces cedo, a veces lucho, a veces me tiro al suelo y dejo que me llegue de lleno.

Lo peor de esto es que no hay segunda oportunidad, no hay posibilidad de otro intento, pues tú ya formas parte de _ él _ y viceversa. Ya no hay esperanzas (a veces pienso que nunca las hubieron).

Molesta, todo esto molesta. El hecho de no poder seguir con mi vida, la cual, admito, no era de lo mejor; es más, era una tortura, pero inclusive era más llevadero que ahora, pues por un momento creí no tener que soportarlo, mas me veo en esta realidad que es la misma de siempre. Molesta, porque ya no quedan ganas ni de replicar de mis padres, o de mi vida. Molesta enormemente, porque no te puedo culpar. Que, sé, si te lo pidiera, si te exigiera por todo lo que te di, vendrías a mi lado, no con amor, pero sí con sumisión y gratitud obligada. Al fin mía, y no de él. Podría, podría, mas no. Puedo y no soy capaz, paradójico. Ni te lo mereces ni me lo merezco. Mas admito que lo he llegado a pensar y, en el más loco de mis desvaríos, llegué a soñar con que el tiempo ayudaría a su olvido y me amarías. Por suerte luego-luego doy una fuerte sacudida de cabeza, unas fuertes palabras hacia mí, y vuelvo a mis ideas conformistas, la resignación vuelve a reinar.

Que aun si ya no valgo nada, por lo menos yo  
Te permito caminar.  
Y, si quieres, te regalo sol y mar.

Mas cómo me gustaría llenarme de tus recuerdos, que, si bien no te puedo tener, pues eso no me puedes quitar. Poderme aturdir de ellos, llenarme del sopor de mi habitación silenciosa, entre tus fotos y objetos, sin salir de ella en todo el día. Si tan sólo no supiera que ello me haría daño luego, lo haría. Te buscaría, te llamaría, te escribiría, seguiría en mi quimérico mundo donde lo tuyo y mío es posible. Te vería, te invitaría a mi casa, nunca desistiría...

Unos zapatos frente a los míos -los puedo ver, pues mi mirada va a la acera- y el repentino cese de el torrente descendente hacen que me detenga intempestivamente y levante mi mirar.

Un paraguas estrecho entre unas finas manos, sostenidas algo lejos del pecho para cubrirnos a los dos; un cuerpecito frágil y tiritante entre un abrigo negro como el mío, una tibia y naciente sonrisa entregada a mí, unos ojos algo preocupados en una cabeza algo inclinada hacia atrás -pues soy algo alto- entre hombros alzados, queriendo, quizás, lograr que el cuello alto del abrigo cubra más de lo que puede; un cabello algo dorado y húmedo. Todo ello frente a mí.

- Me encontraba sola en casa. – me dice, mientras se acerca más a mí, pues, como dije, el paraguas es algo pequeño, y más para los dos.- Siendo que llovía a cantaros y, por ende, no podía salir; pues decidí entretenerme con una larga y amena plática con mi amigo Henry. Así que llamé a tu casa, mas tal fue mi sorpresa al decirme que habías salido. No podía dejarte la diversión de una mojada por la tarde -casi noche- para ti solito. Así que me vine de volada y... ¿qué crees?- alza los hombros y ensancha su sonrisa- Te encontré.

Sus ojitos de color cambiante fijos hacia mí.

- No quise preocuparte, no sabía que llamarías. – digo, por toda respuesta.

Melissa se comunicaba conmigo mediante cartas, era la que más al tanto estaba de mi real estado emocional. Había aprendido a usar el teléfono -según creo, por mi causa- y eventualmente nos llamábamos, turnándonos. La llamaba cada que me encontraba sin hacer nada, y siendo que lo que menos necesitaba era pensar en Ginny, pues recurría a ella o a veces ella a mí, como vaticinándolo. Más esporádicamente aún, me visitaba, y viceversa. Por ello conocía mi casa. Quedaba lejos, mas... creo que se ha aparecido por _ polvos flu_ acá cerca, y luego vino a mi encuentro.

- Sabes que lo haré, lo desees o no, si cometes tonterías. - me dice, mientras hace que sostenga yo el paraguas, y ella se pone a halar más del cuello de mi abrigo, hacia arriba.

Le miro y veo que mi acción a sido de lo más egoísta. Me percato también del porqué he podido llevar esta carga por tanto tiempo. Ella también ha contribuido mucho. Tanto. Melissa tiene sus tácticas, las cuales son infalibles. Las usó con Ginny, ahora conmigo: hacerte reír. No hay mejor cosa, ya que te olvidas por un momento de problemas y te das cuenta de que aún puedes sonreír.

- Ya está. – dice, cuando termina con mi cuello.

- Gracias. – le digo, mirándola directo a los ojos, mientras ella me arrebata el paraguas de entre los dedos.

- ¿Por venir o por arreglarte el cuello del saco? – pregunta, con una leve sacudida de hombros, restándole importancia a la pregunta.

- Por todo. -

- Nahh... aquí el que se lleva todo el mérito eres tú. – dice, seriamente.- ¡Si no has llorado ni una sola vez, chico!

Río, ante el escandaloso e inoportuno comentario.

- Cierto. Creo que merezco una recompensa por estoicismo. - digo, a la broma, contagiándome de ella.

- Ya. ¿Qué te parece si vamos a comer unos helados? – exclama, de lo más emocionada con la idea.

- Em... Melissa, no sé si te has percatado pero, ¡está lloviendo! La neblina es tal que no veo a más de 3 metros de mí y, por si fuera poco, estamos en pleno otoño.- digo, alarmado, en exceso (y fingido).

- ¿Y eso qué? Que se me antoja uno, además, lo dice alguien que sale a dar un 'paseo' en medio de casi una tormenta de lluvia, y sin paraguas. ¬¬ -

- Vale. –digo, entre vencido, reído y avergonzado.- ¡Pero que sí traje paraguas!- y lo saco de entre mi abrigo.- Que conste.

- Ya... sale con paraguas en medio de una tormenta y no lo usa. ¿Suena mejor, no? – dice, sarcástica.

Con ella pierdo, diga lo que diga. Así saque algo a mi favor.

Nos giramos mientras seguimos conversando (o discutiendo), '¡Que me haces quedar mal!', '¡Que sólo digo lo que es!' Parece ser que existe algo especial con esa chica, pues ya me encuentro discutiendo dónde hay un lugar en Londres que, hoy día, venda helados... en plena 'tormenta' (como bien llama ella. Exagerada ¬¬). Hasta hace poco era presa del fantasma de los recuerdos.

No prometo enamorarme, no. Por ello no haré expresa mi intención. Sólo espero poder acabar con esta situación lastimante pronto y, si se da, si Melissa llega a sentir algo por mí (si es que no lo siente ya), y yo llego a librarme de malos momentos y ella a gustarme; pues... quién sabe.

Por lo pronto me voy a buscar un lugar dónde disfrutar de un 'gigante y cremoso' helado (como ya bautizó ella), por entre la calles hechas charcos, por entre la espesa bruma, por entre la fuerte lluvia.

Algo irreverente pero, admitámoslo, mejor idea que una bruma de pensamientos negativos o retornos mentales a momentos y personas que no retornarán.

- ¿En serio está abierta una heladería? – pregunto, escéptico, mientras abro mi paraguas y ella guarda el suyo (el mío es más grande).

- ¡Pues claro! Tú no eres el único que da paseos 'acuosos', ¿sabes? -

Río, a la par que coloco el paraguas sobre nosotros y la hago contra mí, para caber mejor.

Ríe, a la par que se sonroja por mi mano en su cintura, y me explica dónde queda tan misterioso lugar.

Dicen que me servirá:  
'Lo que no mata, fuerza te da'.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notas de la Autora: **Frases esparcidas a la izquierda son líricas, mescolanzas de las canciones: **Sere Nere** y ** No me lo puedo explicar** de_ TZN_. Sin orden aparente, sólo sueltas, escogidas por mí, puestas según el contexto del párrafo anterior y/o posterior.

**Karla**

**('Mione)**


End file.
